FC coach and the prodigy girl
by Shardwing52
Summary: What if Masaya did not join the club at the end of episode 2, and Asuka in turn tries to befriend him? A journey of love, courage and regaining passion thus begins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

A/N: Just saying right off the bat, Asuka and Masaya are the MCs of this story. I honestly feel the show needed two Seasons to properly tell the story it was trying to tell, instead of blatantly trying to cram it into 12 episodes and failing at it.

Asuka was in the middle of trying to convince Masaya to be their coach, and he made a reply.

"I..." he started concealing his face. But the girls didn't stop and wanted him to join, and he was starting to get annoyed. "Why do you guys want me to join? I did help Kurashina twice, but I've no interest in joining."

"Because I need your help!" Asuka persisted pleadingly.

"Right, we need someone to coach her and the others," Madoka said.

"Exactly, so if you're a man, accept her offer," Mashiro said.

"What do you say, Hinata?" Shion asked. "All these lovely ladies asking for your help, you couldn't refuse."

Masaya inwardly sighed. 'So it comes to this, huh,' he thought. 'No choice, I'm going to have to be clear,' He faced Asuka, although tensed. "Sorry, but I can't."

"Coach..." Asuka said, sad from that as he walked away.

"Hinata-" Shion started in worry.

"Let him go," Aoi said, stopping Shion who relented. "That guy has his own problems. If he doesn't want to, we should respect that."

The girls watched on with sad looks as he vanished from their view. Asuka then stood up and walked over to Aoi.

"Kagami-sensei, why does Coach not want to join?" Asuka asked her.

"Like I said, he has his own issues for not wanting to," Aoi started. "But it's not my place to tell you, he has to be the one to tell you if he wants to."

The girls made noise of disappointment, Asuka being the most depressed.

Meanwhile, Masaya went home and took out a photo in his desk. It was a picture of him when he was younger, flying in the sky with Aoi, his former FC teacher. He then placed it back and looked at the child Grav-Shoe pack he kept that contained his younger Grav-Shoes.

"No matter what, for some reason I just could not get rid of these things," Masaya muttered. "I've long since outgrown these Grav-Shoes too."

A memory of the past appeared before him then:

A kid Masaya ran over to a shelf holding many different kinds of Grav-Shoes, and observed them with pure excitement and an opened mouth.

"Awesome, so many!" Masaya yelled.

"Hahahaha, we haven't even bought you a pair yet," Aoi said with amusement, ruffling his hair with a hand.

"I know, but I want to fly!" Masaya said excitedly.

"Yes, I get that," Aoi said, aware of his desire to do so.

So she looked through, then bought him a pair of Grav-Shoes.

"Ahhhh, thank you so much!" Masaya said with joy, holding the box containing his Grav-Shoes.

"Those will be your wings to fly," Aoi muttered gently. "Use them well."

Coming back to reality, he sighed, getting the thought out of his mind.

But doing so made him think back to refusing Asuka in the eyes, much as it pained him to see her hope shatter. 'I'm sorry,' Masaya thought.

He wasn't totally sure why he was feeling sorry, but he was. Well in any case, hopefully this ends them asking him to join. Though as he went to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder how Asuka was doing.

The next day, he got to school and sat down. "Good morning," Asuka greeted with a friendly face.

"Morning," Masaya said, only for his face to pale as Shion came in the class and grabbed him by the shoulder. "W-what?"

"I understand!" Shion roared.

"Understand what?" Masaya asked, sweat dropping.

"Your heart aches because you think you lack spirit!" Shion reasoned comically. "Fret not, I will give you lessons to improve your muscle mass and spirit!"

"Thanks, but uh, I'll pass," Masaya declined.

"Then why don't I make you president of the club?" Shion continued desperately.

"Not interested," Masaya nonchalantly said.

"Grr..." Shion was stumped for a moment, then perked up. "Yes, then this a challenge! To see how much your spirit can hold out against mine! Just wait Hinata, I will win!"

He then ran out of the classroom. "What a persistant guy he is," Masaya stated exasperatedly, and then noticed Asuka look at him and then quickly focus back forward. 'Why do I hurt when I look at her?'

Once lunch started, he got up and was instantly stopped by Shion. "Hinata, fancy meeting you here!" Shion stated confidently.

"And goodbye," Masaya said in annoyance, going past him while Asuka and Misaki observed.

"Oof, what a stubborn guy," Shion grumbled.

As Masaya walked in the hallway, Asuka called out, running up to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"...Really, you really don't want to join?" Asuka asked gently yet sadly at the same time.

Once again, his heart ached. "Yeah," Masaya replied.

"But, why?" Asuka asked. "You have great experience just like Shion-san said, and you seem to know how to handle matches."

Masaya's head and heart pulsed in fear at her statement, but he fought back the urge to make a panic expression. "Even so," he said, feeling guilty for a reason he could not understand. "Forgive me."

"Coach..." Asuka said with a sad face.

"I'm not your coach, I am Masaya," he said, walking away, but Asuka followed after a few moments. "Now what?"

"Want to have lunch together?" Asuka asked in a friendly manner.

Eating outside by themselves, they made conversation.

"Why aren't you with them?" Masaya asked. "I figured you'd go with them."

"That's..." Asuka started, facing him gently. "I want to know more about you, Coach."

"Huh?" Masaya asked, not expecting that.

"I've been with Misaki-chan and the others until now," Asuka started. "So I want to know more of coach."

"'Masaya'," he reminded her.

"R-right, sorry," Asuka said smiling nervously. "When I first transferred here, I had no friends."

"That's to be expected," Masaya told her. "It would be more surprising to have new friends right away when that would be impossible unless you had some friends here before your transfer."

"Tehee, everyone at this school is so kind!" Asuka said excitedly.

"Well it's good to see you getting used to being here," Masaya said with a friendly voice.

"Why aren't you around the others very much?" Asuka asked curiously.

"Who knows?" Masaya said nonchalantly.

"H-have this rice ball!" Asuka stuttered, diverting that topic and offering him one.

"Really? I don't want to ruin your lunch," Masaya said politely.

"No it's fine," Asuka smiled with her eyes closed.

Masaya eyed her with interest for a moment, but then took the rice ball from her and took a bite.

"It's good," Masaya said, pleasing Asuka.

"I'm glad," Asuka said.

Once more he stared at her. She beamed with so much positivity, yet why was it not bothering him compared to his other friend's over cheeriness?

'Geez, her happiness is contagious,' Masaya thought, smiling at her.

"By the way, um," Asuka started hesitantly, looking down with a sadder look before looking at him. "Sorry. It was wrong of me to to ask you for help. I realize now, that there must have been reasons why you didn't want to join. I was so happy to play FC and get better thanks to you directing me in matches, that I just assumed you would help. I never thought about what your feelings were on this at all, and naively asked you to teach me FC. I'm really sorry."

"Asuka," Masaya muttered as she neared the point of her tears coming out of her eyes, and put a hand to her shoulder. "It's all right, I know you just wanted my help. I'm not mad at you."

"Masaya is very kind," Asuka said. "You didn't want to join, but you cared enough about me to coach me in those two matches anyway. Thank you."

Masaya stared at her for a moment, then looked forward. Seriously, this girl was too kind for her own good, and he liked it. He wanted to hang out with her more. Masaya never felt like this with the others, yet Asuka he felt eager to talk with so much.

Asuka herself was happy to get to chat more with him. She wanted to be friends with him like the others, and getting to know Masaya more made her all the more happy.

The two remained where they were, eating and having friendly talk. Once lunch ended they went back to the classroom and seated themselves for the resuming class.

After school, Masaya left, while Asuka and the others went to the trailer for practice.

As the girls practiced, Asuka's mind seemed elsewhere. "Earth to Kurashina," Misaki said, getting her attention in the air. "Where's that excitement of yours?"

"J-just not used to flying well!" Asuka tried to excuse, but Misaki saw through it.

Misaki recalled earlier today when she left the classroom after Masaya left and didn't return.

'So that's it,' Misaki thought with a considerate look. 'No wonder, she wants him to join, and isn't having as much fun without him. I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree with her. Masaya is our friend, and I really do want him to join. This is too much fun, and it would be nice if he was here to share it with us.'

Mashiro had similar thinking as Misaki. He may not be the most sociable with them, but he was their friend, and it would be a shame to leave him out. Besides he was so lively when he coached Asuka, unlike his usual self.

Aoi could tell they were thinking about Masaya. 'It's not too late to join,' Aoi thought. 'And I know inside you still have that burning passion for FC just waiting to come out.'

Later, Masaya decided to briefly come to the trailer to see Asuka's progress.

"Why did you come here?" Aoi asked with interest in her tone. "Didn't you say you weren't joining?"

"That's not it," Masaya said, focusing on Asuka. "I...just wanted to see how she was doing."

"Kurashina huh," Aoi said. "You seem kind of fond of her."

He didn't reply, and focused back on Asuka who was doing poor, or rather she was unfocused. But on seeing Masaya on the ground, she perked up quickly, and flew down in the midst of practicing with Misaki.

"Masaya!" Asuka yelled excitedly, landing.

"I-I was just curious how you were faring," Masaya sweated and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Asuka said happily. "Can I come with you?"

"Eh?" Masaya asked with a blink. "Sure if you want to."

"Ooooooh, Hinata is back-" Shion was about to start, only to comically tear up as Masaya left with Asuka.

"Onii-chan," Madoka said nervously, rubbing his back to cheer him up.

"Huh? Why is Asuka leaving with him for?" Misaki asked.

"Agreed, they seem to be getting along well," Mashiro said, intrigued.

As they walked, Masaya made conversation. "You really have to stop trying to disguise studying in favor of your FC magazines in class, poorly may I add," he said.

"Ahee," Asuka laughed, rubbing the back of her head with a hand. "I find FC so fascinating that I can't focus."

"You'll get the hang of it, it's just going to take some time," Masaya encouraged. "Baby steps can lead to more results than you think."

"Roger!" Asuka stated with a comical look and hand to the top of her head in a solute fashion.

Masaya laughed nervously. "Anyway, I've got nothing going on, so would it be okay if I went over to your house with you?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be nice," Asuka said, smiling at him.

Once they got over to her house, he sat with her on the bed and the two had a fun time hanging out with each other. As it grew darker at night, Masaya posed something.

"Why do you love FC so much?" Masaya asked. "You've still got a lot to learn, and you're fairly new, yet you are so pumped up when it comes to the sport."

"That's..." Asuka started, taking off the wing piece on her head and held it above her. "I love the sky."

"The sky?" Masaya asked with interest before he fought a fear inducing pulse in his head and heart.

"Yes," Asuka said. "I love the sky so much, so being able to play in the skies is awesome. It's freedom, being able to fly farther and farther. I want to get stronger, and have even more fun in that sky!"

"Flying farther and farther, having fun..." Masaya muttered as a brief memory occured in his mind of having fun with Aoi in the sky.

"That's right," Asuka started gently. "Don't you want the same? To have fun and aim for the sky?"

Masaya stared at her in thought. 'She's like how I was...' he thought, before smiling at her. "Listen, if you want me to train you, I'll do it, so long as I don't have to join the club."

"I understand there must be reasons why you don't want to join, but," Asuka said with a resolved look. "I want to become stronger with you! It may be selfish of me, but a club without Masaya is not fun to me!"

"You..." Masaya trailed off, speechless.

"I'm sure of it, that you will find your own reach to the skies," Asuka said encouragingly. "And, I want to help you find it, just as I want you to help me."

Masaya watched her reach a hand out to him with a look of utmost sincerity.

'I remember, those memories,' Masaya thought, looking at Asuka. 'The world I completely shut off...I want to enter it a step at a time with this girl, Kurashina Asuka!'

He smiled back and took her hand with his, making her smile with her mouth open. And with this, the wings Masaya threw away begin to return a bit.

A/N: I'm sure you can all agree, Masaya joined the club way too easily in the anime version to the point it was forced, so I wanted it to actually make sense here why he decided to, have it take longer before he decides to, and Asuka actually earn it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

"*Yaaaawn*" Masaya let out as he stretched and looked at his clock.

He thought back to yesterday's events. He'd been so adament to not involve himself with FC, yet it was ironic. Here he was joining of his own accord because of a new girl. After leaving his house, he walked by himself, though on his way to school Asuka ran towards him.

"Cooooach!" Asuka waved.

"How many times must I say, it's 'Masaya'," he told her.

"Ah, sorry!" Asuka said, bowing rapidly.

"Calm down, it's fine," Masaya said and then sighed. 'What an odd girl she is.'

As they walked, Masaya avoided her gaze when she gazed at him with such cheerfulness. Yet just like yesterday he kind of enjoyed how kind she was. For her sometimes odd behavior, she was a very sweet girl. He dare say she was cute.

"Hmm?" Asuka asked, noticing him looking at her.

"Nothing," Masaya said looking forward. "The club activities take place after school, so we'll need to wait after school for me to sign up for the club."

"Yes, I look forward to it!" Asuka said, smiling with her eyes closed.

'Truthfully I don't want to completely join, but this girl,' Masaya thought. 'I just can't leave her alone. And, I feel compelled to want to do it for her.'

"By the way, shouldn't we fly to school?" Asuka asked, receiving narrowed eyes from him before he stopped.

"I, don't like flying with my Grav-Shoes," Masaya started in a quieter voice. "If I can help it at all, I usually want to avoid flying to school."

"But why?" Asuka asked, worried. "It's much faster."

"...Let's go," Masaya said walking forward, not wanting to reply to it.

"Y-yeah," Asuka muttered, but continued to wonder why he didn't want to on their journey to school. 'Why is he not fond of using Grav-Shoes?'

Getting to school, they were greeted by Aoi. "Yo," she greeted with a hand gesture up.

"Sensei," Masaya greeted.

"Hello," Asuka likewise greeted, and then talked away. "Listen listen, Masaya-san is going to join the FC club!"

"Oh?" Aoi asked, grinning at Masaya. "So you've finally come around."

Masaya looked away with slight red cheeks. No way he was saying why he was joining.

"For now, we'd best get inside, class should start in a few minutes," he said, avoiding any more delving.

"Good idea, I was about to do so myself," Aoi said, walking with them.

Getting to class, Masaya went over and took his seat as class begun. Eventually lunch time came around, and though he wanted to leave, Asuka approached him.

"Want to eat together again?" Asuka asked.

"I was actually about to ask you that myself," Masaya stated with a friendly face.

Misaki and Madoka made noises of amusement, but not loud enough to be heard. Once he and Asuka left, Mashiro came in.

"Huh? Where's Asuka-Senpai?" Mashiro asked looking around.

"Left with Hinata like yesterday," Madoka replied.

"Oh, I wonder..." Mashiro grinned.

"Yes indeed," Misaki grinned.

"Well leave them be, this is the most sociable he's been in a long time," Madoka stated. "He was never that much into taking part in our conversations, but he really seems to be taking a liking to Asuka."

"That's true," Misaki admitted. "It's a good thing."

Meanwhile, Masaya and Asuka went to his special eating place devoid of other people. Laying out their food, they dug in.

"I wonder, how is it you didn't know about the Grav-Shoes even though you had your own pair when we first met?" Masaya asked.

"I knew people of this school use them, but I never heard anything about flying with them," Asuka said with a finger to her in thought.

"You are a transfer student, so I can see why you would be unfamiliar with things here," Masaya said.

"Yes, that was awesome when Misaki-chan flew me into the air with hers," Asuka said.

"I remember, you had a fun time even if you were scared at first," Masaya said with a small chuckle.

"Hehee," Asuka laughed. "But what about you?"

"Hmm?" Masaya asked.

"Well...you seem so versed in the ways of FC," Asuka gently said. "The way you guided me in those matches, it's as if you've played before." Masaya grew quiet. "It's okay, Masaya-san doesn't have to tell me anything if he feels uncomfortable."

"Thanks," Masaya said. "Let's just say I have some knowledge."

"You do, and I want to know more of what you know!" Asuka said excitedly. "Masaya-san is so knowledgable about the sport!"

He stared at her with a smile on his face, he just loved being in this girl's company.

A memory manifested itself in his view:

Aoi was practicing on her own, while Masaya as a kid stared at her from behind a bush. Once she landed, Aoi heard the slight rustle.

"I know you're hiding, come out," Aoi ordered, and her alert expression vanished on seeing a little boy. "I've heard of you...Hinata Masaya was it?"

"Correct," he said confidently.

"You're that kid I heard was seeking me out," Aoi mused. "What brings you here though? What exactly do you want from me?"

"That's, I want to get stronger with you!" Masaya stated with a straight face.

"Me?" Aoi asked, blinking.

"I want to fly higher than ever, and reach new heights with you-w-what's so funny!?" Masaya asked in embarrassment.

"Sorry sorry, it's just I couldn't help it at seeing how serious you look saying it," Aoi said. "Just because you want me to teach you about FC doesn't mean this will be easy."

"I know, but I want to shine bright just like you!" Masaya told her in admiration.

"Very well, then let's begin," Aoi accepted with a gentle smile on her face.

Snapping back to reality, he answered her.

"Then prepare yourself, because I'll be your coach from now on," Masaya said confidently.

"Yes!" Asuka yelled with joy.

The two ate their lunch, both in good moods.

Once school was over, Masaya went with the girls and Shion to the trailer.

"Why are you coming?" Mashiro asked curiously. "Didn't you say you weren't going to join?"

"He did," Aoi said as the others looked at her. "Let's just say he's had a change of mind."

Asuka smiled at him while he avoided her gaze with slight sweat. Mashiro, Misaki and Madoka grinned at this.

"AHHHHH!" Shion yelled, grabbing Masaya firmly by the shoulder. "I knew Hinata would find it in his heart to help this lad out!"

"Good for you, onii-chan," Madoka said nervously. "But I think you're crushing his shoulders!"

"No way, he can take my spirit-!" Shion said before paling and letting go as Masaya fell limp to the ground, twitching.

Madoka had elbowed Shion hard in the gut. "What have I told you about getting too excited to the point you hurt someone?" she warned with an evil eye.

"That's impossible for me not to be so happy when my club is saved!" Shion argued.

"That's not the point!" Madoka yelled in frustration.

Asuka helped Masaya up, while Misaki and Mashiro sweat dropped at Madoka and Shion's bickering.

Getting to the trailer, he signed the signature with his name. "Okay, that should do," Masaya said.

"Alright!" Asuka said, latching onto his arm with hers.

Shion twitched, noticing Madoka's mean glare. He refrained from grabbing Masaya so as to not invoke his little sister's anger.

"Are you sure?" Aoi asked one more time to him. "I don't want you to feel as if you have to for any reason."

"No, I want to do this," Masaya said. "...Um you can let go of my arm."

"S-sorry!" Asuka stuttered, embarrassed by her own action.

"What's wrong mister coach?" Misaki asked with a toothy grin, noticing the red on his cheeks.

"I have no idea what you mean," Masaya said calmly.

"Really? Is the coach flustered from Asuka?" Madoka asked with a grin.

"Shut up!" Masaya yelled, losing his composure. 'Geez these guys!'

"Look at that, Masaya is tsundere," Mashiro noted in enjoyment.

"Am not!" Masaya yelled.

"See?" Mashiro asked, trying to hold in laughing.

"A-anyway, get started with practice!" Masaya ordered in annoyance.

"Yes!" they all yelled in unison.

"*Sigh*, I'm already tired..." Masaya complained, rubbing his head. "Well whatever."

Misaki seemed to be doing fine on her own, and Mashiro having switched to All-rounders was doing well. However, Asuka was still doing a little sluggish.

"Steady yourself!" Masaya yelled out from on ground, and as she did just a bit better he continued. "Yes, just like that!"

"Kurashina is quite the klutz," Aoi said amusingly.

"Yep," Madoka agreed.

Masaya though wasn't exasperated, and smiled at the girl trying her best. Asuka too smiled at him while flying about better.

After a bit, practice was stopped by him. "You all did fine," Masaya started. "So rest and we'll be here tomorrow after school."

The girls nodded and left. "For your first day as coach you did well," Aoi said, remaining behind.

"I suppose," Masaya said.

"Seeing as this is a full club now, how do you feel about a co-op between our Club and Takafuji's?" Aoi asked.

"Takafuji?" Masaya asked curiously. "The one Satou comes from?"

"That's right," Aoi stated. "And there is a boy I know there who would be very happy to meet you."

Masaya blinked from that statement. "I have no problem with it, and it could be good training for Asuka and the others," he said.

"This could be a good experience for you too," Aoi said.

"I doubt it," Masaya said. "I'm just the coach who is helping them out and trains them."

"That's true, but," Aoi said, and then decided to say no more.

Meanwhile the girls walked together.

"It's great we have a full club established at last," Madoka said.

"Yes, Masaya-san joined," Asuka said, clearly in a good mood.

"Indeed he did," Mashiro said with a hint of amusement.

"You were pretty happy, just saying," Misaki told Asuka.

"Of course!" Asuka proclaimed, looking at the sky. "He was kind enough to help me even though he at first didn't join us. And, I really am glad to be friends with him like you guys."

"At this rate I can say you two are closer than I've been with Masaya the whole time," Misaki admitted.

"Really?" Asuka asked.

"He doesn't socialize with us a lot, yet he really likes to chat with you," Madoka told her. "I think that's a good developement for him. And you really like being with him, don't you?"

"I do," Asuka said with a smile on her face, to which the others smiled at her as well.

"He's like a fish who found it's water, and she's like water aiding a fish," Mashiro stated.

Later at night, Masaya layed on his bed. 'Asuka is doing better, but that Air Kick Turn...' he thought, recalling how she messed up everytime she tried again. 'Was it beginners luck? No, to do something like that even by chance, there must be some meaning to it. Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part, but I want to help her master it.'

Getting up, he went outside. In the mean time, Rika was working on her dairy from her window.

"Let's see, today's events...huh?" Rika asked, noticing Masaya walking outside. "Hmph, it's just that pervert!"

She watched as he walked almost into the street and looked at the sky. He seemed in thought as the wind blew his hair.

"I'm not completely confident in being their coach," Masaya admitted to himself. "But, it's not so bad either. And I want to see how Asuka progresses. I just really wonder if the day will ever come when I can be truly freed from the past."

He then went back in for a nights sleep.

A/N: Most probably know why I don't care for Mashiro's Speeder deal at this point, so I won't say it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

"Another wonderful day starts!" Asuka's enthusiastic voice chimed in as she got dressed and put her wing piece on her hair like always.

Masaya approached her as she came out of her house. After the morning greeting, they walked to school.

"I should inform you, we're having a co-op with Takafuji's FC club after school," Masaya stated.

"Alright, there will be even more awesome matches, I can't wait!" Asuka shared her joy out loud.

"I'm sure you can't," Masaya said, staring at her with a kind expression before looking forward seriously. 'A boy wanting to see me, what does Kagami-sensei mean?'

Asuka stared at him curiously, but kept quiet.

School went on like normal, with Masaya and Asuka of course eating together when lunch time came around. After school, Aoi led them to the training camp.

"So this training camp, Satou is from there, does that mean she's a leader of sorts?" Misaki asked as they flew to the location.

"No, Shindou Kazanuri is the leader," Aoi answered.

"Shindou?" Misaki asked.

"He's the reighning FC champion," Madoka answered.

"Ahhhhh, Shindou Kazanuri is a pro, with plenty of spirit to boot!" Shion roared in excitement.

"Not as much as you onii-chan," Madoka said, sweat dropping.

"Wow, that strong," Misaki noted. "What I wouldn't give to face a guy like that."

"Why? So you can lose?" Mashiro asked. "You don't think you can just win when you're still not that experienced, right?"

"Yeah, but I want to see what he's made of, you know," Misaki stated.

Masaya flew with a less than happy look. "Sorry, but we have to get there by Grav-Shoe use, too long to walk to," Aoi told him.

"I see," Masaya said, not thrilled but understood.

Asuka looked at him with concern. She knew he didn't like using his Grav-Shoes, but she still didn't know why. Misaki glanced at him, but said nothing.

Getting to the training camp, they noticed Satou already commanding people in the air from the ground.

"Oh I see you've all arrived!" Satou said, walking up to them in her FC clothes, and noticed Masaya. "I remember, you're the one who coached Kurashina if I'm not mistaken."

"That is correct," Masaya said politely.

"I must give you credit for helping an amateur score at all against me in her first FC match," Satou said with a cocky grin, and hands on her hips.

"I didn't-" Masaya started, but Asuka got in on it.

"That's right, Masaya-san was a big help!" Asuka stated happily.

Masaya's cheeks became just a little flushed.

"Kuarashina, don't think I've forgotten my defeat at the hands of you!" Satou declared, pointing at her. "Because I won't lose again!"

"Sheesh, what overconfidence she has, bet she's a riot with boys," Mashiro grumbled with a sarcastic voice, then flinched at the brief glare Satou sent her.

"Since you're all here, go ahead and prepare yourselves," Satou said, then looked at Masaya. "As for you, since there are two of us, why don't we split the coaching? You coach half the people, and I the other half"

"Understood," Masaya said, turning to his own team first. "Alright, the three of you get ready!"

"Yes!" Asuka, Misaki and Mashiro said.

The first one to fly up on the FC grid with the four buoys was Asuka. "I'll do my best, Masaya-san," she muttered with a confident smile just before the other two flew up with her.

"Alright, Asuka you go first!" Masaya ordered, to which she flew forward on the FC grid. "Keep steady and balance your form! Misaki, you're up!"

"Roger!" Misaki stated, flying forward and doing well with no problem.

"Arisika!" Satou ordered, causing Mashiro to fly up to the grid.

"Wait for me Misaki-Senpai!" Mashiro stated with a comical panicked expression before flying off.

She like Misaki was doing fine. "Ichinose, you're up!" Satou said as she prepared to fly up.

"Um," Masaya started, and after a "hmph" from Rika, she flew forward. 'Looks like this is still a problem...though why am I at fault when she doesn't close her own curtains? Who leaves it open when getting undressed?'

He then concentrated as he and Satou coached everyone. Afterwards, the group had a brief break.

"Now that I think about it, where's this Shindou?" Misaki asked, looking around.

"President is quite busy at the moment, so he won't be stopping by until later today," Satou clarified. "It was odd though, he seemed excited about something all day."

'FC champion, Shindou Kazanuri,' Masaya thought.

"Something wrong?" Asuka asked him.

"No," Masaya said, removing the troubled look on his face. Rika eyed him with a not total pleasant look, making him sigh. "Alright, enough is enough, Ichinose come with me for a second."

"Why should I-" Rika started.

"I said come with me!" Masaya said with absolutely no room for any form of protest.

As they walked off, the others looked curious.

"What buisness does he have with Ichinose-san?" Satou asked.

"We're all like you," Misaki said, shrugging.

Once they got out of earshot, Masaya started. "Listen," he said. "You can't keep staying mad at me over a few accidents."

"And why not!?" Rika protested with red cheeks and glaring. "'Accident', you came out twice and saw me undressing-"

"How long are you going to keep holding this against me!?" Masaya stated sharply in annoyance. "How about you take a look at yourself-YOU left your curtains open! Did you really think nobody walking by your house or your neighbor wouldn't possibly see you undressing by accident? I just happened to walk by the window during those times, but I had no intention of seeing you undressing in either one." Rika calmed down, realizing he was right. She should have been more responsible. "I am sorry that I saw you undressing, I didn't mean to."

"I, I got it," Rika humbly said, acknowledging his points. "Sorry for being all upset."

"It's fine," Masaya said. "Now then, we better get back before we worry the others."

"Mmm," Rika nodded, smiling.

"What did you two discuss?" Satou asked.

"Nothing, just a matter to take care of," Rika said, moving her hand in a straight fanning motion.

"Matter?" Satou asked. "In any case, let's all take an extension break. We have plenty of time still, so longer relaxing wouldn't hurt, right?"

Mashiro muttered something negative about Satou again, only to sweat as Satou's glare gazed upon her.

"Good idea, besides I'm a little hungry," Misaki said.

"Me too," Asuka said.

So they went and ate in a cafeteria. "Delicious, such food fitting for the muscles!" Shion exclaimed, gobbling up some meat.

"You're making a mess," Madoka groaned while covering her face with an elbow, but he ignored her and ate in bliss.

"It's good, but nothing replaces my udon," Misaki mused.

"Maybe if you do good tomorrow, I'll buy you some wonderful udon," Mashiro said, grinning at her.

"Seriously!?" Misaki asked, gaining a comical begging expression.

"She likes udon a lot I take it," Rika said, smiling nervously. "Oh, I'm Ichinose Rika, pleased to meet you all."

She heard Masaya coaching the girls, so he knew their names. Realizing he hadn't told her his name though, he properly introduced himself. After that they enjoyed their meal. Afterwards they resumed training, doing their best.

Later during the day, the girls went in the spa to regain their energy.

"Haaa, this is so relaxing," Mashiro said stretching in the spa water.

"It's a shame Asuka isn't here to experience it," Misaki stated, totally relaxed and stretching her clothless self.

"She decided to stay with Masaya, not a surprise," Madoka said relaxed as well.

"How so?" Rika asked.

"Asuka and Masaya are pretty attached to each other," Madoka said. "So I figured she would want to stay with him outside and keep him company."

"That's pretty nice," Rika said.

"But anyway, this Shindou guy, since you're his teamate, how strict is he as your leader?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, he must be a really rough kind of guy if Satou is lower ranked in the team," Mashiro assumed.

"Not at all," Rika said. "He's a pretty calm person...well at least until he gets serious in a match."

"Is that so?" Misaki asked.

"He plays it cool most of the time, but when he's having a hard time, all composed behaviour is off, and he looks really intimidating," Rika said, drawing an imaginary bubble with him in it. "I'm glad he's on my side."

"Sounds scary," Madoka said.

"It does, but like I said, he's really nice," Rika said gently, then noticed Satou entering the pool.

"Mashiro, time for a punishment," Satou stated with a cocky smile.

"W-why!?" Mashiro jolted, backing away near Misaki.

"You seem to have the tendancy of talking back to me," Satou said, taking out some soap and a leather piece to rub the girl with. "Therefore, I have decided I will wash you myself!"

"S-seriously!? Hey Misaki-Senpai, anyone!?" Mashiro panicked as everyone got away from her.

"My condolences," Madoka said nonchalantly.

"Um, I don't want to intervene and get punished too," Rika said nervously.

"You're on your own," Misaki said.

"Traitors!" Mashiro yelled before noticing Satou in point blank range of her.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Satou said, grabbing and spinning her so her back was facing her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mashiro yelled, unable to get out of Satou's grip. "Stop this!"

"Huh, you're unexpectedly cute," Satou noted, holding the smaller girl in her arms while her hands touched the girl's small breasts.

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" Mashiro yelled with red cheeks, trying to get out of her grip but couldn't at all.

"If you keep squirming like this, I'm going to have to do more than wash your back if you know what I mean," Satou stated threatningly but seductively, and then smiled on her surrender. "That's a good girl."

"Well Satou sure is passionate about everything she does," Madoka said, though not sure if that was a good thing in this case.

"So rowdy already, and this is just the first day," Rika sighed.

Meanwhile with Asuka and Masaya, they were sitting at the beach as he looked over the simulations with his cell.

"You've mastered getting your balance under control," Masaya praised her. "But, we need to help you get that Air Kick Turn under control next."

"Mmm, I haven't been able to do it again," Asuka said sadly, recalling trying to do so during the practice yesterday and today.

"Don't worry, take it a step at a time," Masaya said, putting a hand to her shoulder. "I'm sure you will do it again."

Asuka nodded, smiling at him. "I know, because I can count on Masaya-san to cheer me on!" she innocently said before her face grew troubled. "You...really don't like Grav-Shoes, but I can't understand why."

After a few moments, Masaya spoke, deciding to give her a little bit of an explanation. "I once played FC," he gently said. "But, well things happened and I fell out of it."

He said nothing further than that, and Asuka looked at him with an open mouth and curious expression. She then smiled and scooted closer to him.

"No matter what, Masaya-san is here right now, as my coach," Asuka encouragingly said. "And we will become stronger together. Even if you have your reasons for falling out back then, I'll always be here to support you. Like you told me, take things a step at a time."

Masaya's expression, melted into a sincere one. "Thank you," he said. "And, uh, I promise I won't quit as your coach either."

As they looked at the stars, footsteps were heard. "Taking a break from practice and the like?" the voice asked.

Asuka and Masaya faced the direction of the voice. "You are?" Masaya asked.

"Shindou Kazunari, President of the Takafuji FC club," he said.

"Shindou, the world champion!?" Asuka chimed in with joy.

Shindou eyed her with interest. "So it's you," he said, walking up as Asuka looked curious. "I heard the rumors that a complete novice defeated Satou-kun in a match."

"N-no, I just scored one point even though that was all I needed to win," Asuka said, flustered.

"Even so, it's hard to believe a person with no FC experience could score on Satou at all," Shindou admitted. "I look forward to your performances tomorrow."

"Y-yeah," Asuka muttered.

Shindou's focus shifted to Masaya. "Never would have thought I would see you again in FC," he said, earning a blink from Masaya. "I look even more forward to tomorrow."

"You're mistaken," Masaya started. "I'm only coaching."

"That makes me wonder then, if you aren't going to play FC again, why agree to becoming an FC coach?" Shindou asked. "You were so promising, the one people called a prodigy for a boy your age at the time."

Masaya's head and heart pulsed violently while his eyes widened. During this, his view turned white and he trembled for a split of a second.

"Masaya-san, what's wrong!?" Asuka asked in concern, reaching a hand to his shoulder.

"You not feeling well?" Shindou asked.

Composing himself, he quickly thought to divert their concern.

"N-no, it's nothing," Masaya said weakly, trying to look okay, but Asuka could clearly tell that what just happened was not fine. "Anyway, I...want to help Asuka."

"I see," Shindou said gently. "Regardless, I'm glad to see the boy I joined FC for in the first place back in some capacity."

"You know each other?" Asuka asked.

"I've never met him till now," Masaya said, surprised Shindou was this familiar with him.

"Opposite for me, I've known you since you were a kid," Shindou revealed. "But that's for another day, I wish you all luck tomorrow, bye."

Asuka watched him walk away, then stared at Masaya who seemed troubled.

'Did I meet him at some point in my life?' Masaya asked himself. 'I can't recall.'

The next day, the gang put on their FC clothes they obtained. Masaya though couldn't help but stare at Asuka once she put hers on.

"What's that, see something you like?" Mashiro asked, poking him in the arm while grinning.

"What are you talking about!?" Masaya exclaimed with incredibly flushed cheeks.

"Huh?" Asuka tilted her head, oblivious to what Mashiro was talking about.

"Anyway, take a look at this," Masaya said, clearing his throat and trying to calm down.

He showed a list sheet in his hand. It listed Misaki to face Rika, Mashiro to face Satou, and Asuka to face Shindou.

"Man, I have to face Satou, seriously!?" Mashiro exclaimed in fright, and then paled.

"Tough luck," Madoka said nervously.

"Hmm, I wonder how Ichinose will fare against me?" Misaki said in thought.

"Asuka, I advise you to be careful," Masaya started. "He is not the reigning champion for nothing, I'm sure."

Asuka nodded, tensed as well. "I expect this to be tough," she said.

"Tough?" Aoi started as the others looked at her. "You don't even know the half of it. To say he is tough is putting it lightly. I would say good luck, but luck won't help you with this."

Getting outside, the first match had Misaki and Rika playing against each other.

"This seems kinda one-sided," Madoka pointed out.

"Heh, Tobisawa isn't half bad," Shindou admitted with folded arms.

"Quick, cut past her with your speed!" Satou told her.

"Okay!" Rika yelled, doing as told.

Once Rika got near enough, Misaki stopped her. "You're not getting past me!" she stated determind. "Nobody beats me in dogfighting!"

Swiping Rika off balance, she moved in and scored on her back as she had done many times. Misaki won the match, and Shindou was somewhat impressed. She was certainly good, but that's not where his true interest was.

"Sorry, she was just too much," Rika said, rubbing her head with a hand.

"Don't worry about it, just keep training and get better," Shindou encouraged.

Misaki landed down to her group. "Alright, Misaki-Senpai won!" Mashiro said, and then jolted. "Wait, t-t-then that means-"

"Correct, I'm up next against you," Satou said, whispering in her ear. "And I plan to throughly teach you a lesson for always talking back to me."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mashiro yelled in misery.

The two flew up and prepared themselves. Mashiro was nervous, but Masaya calmed her down and gave her enough encouragement to try. Mashiro managed to get two points on Satou, who had to give her props. Overall though, this was a curbstomp on Mashiro's end.

The two landed with Mashiro tired. "Not bad, but I think you can still do better," Satou stated. "So I expect you to get better, understand?"

"Yes yes, I get it," Mashiro pouted.

Shindou stepped forward, grinning. "Now then, I believe it's our turn, Kurashina," he said.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it!" Asuka said with excitement.

"So have I," Shindou said with a slight intimidating grin now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Shindou was standing near Satou and Rika in preparation, while Asuka was standing near her friends in preparation.

"This is it, ready?" Masaya asked.

"Yes, I'm going to do my best!" Asuka said, rapidly smacking the sides of her cheeks with her hands, evidently nervous.

"I'm not sure what sort of moves Shindou can do, but be on your toes," he advised.

Asuka nodded and flew up. Likewise, Shindou flew up.

Shindou understood she still wasn't that good at FC, or the others for that matter. This wasn't a serious match, but meant to help them improve. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't excited to play against her.

'Hmm, how should I approach this with Kurashina?' Shindou thought.

Once Shindou and Asuka were signaled at the starting point on the FC grid, they took off. Asuka gasped at his speed.

"Quick, go to the next buoy, he's too fast!" Masaya yelled.

"Right!" Asuka said, doing as told.

As she waited at the line leading to the next buoy, Shindou approached.

"Now!" Masaya said.

"Here I go-ah!" Asuka missed her swipe.

"So this is Shindou's strength," Misaki said.

"Not even close," Satou stated with confidence. "This is only a mere fraction of President's strength. If he actually tried, your friend would have zero chances."

"Yikes, he's nuts!" Mashiro exclaimed.

Shindou lowered his speed down some, giving Asuka enough room to keep up with him. "I hope you don't mind me flying next to you," Asuka said.

"Whatever could you be planning?" Shindou asked, grinning.

Asuka tried to touch his back, but he dodged easily and appeared behind her.

"You're too naive!" Shindou stated confidently, touching her back for a point, and on gaining her balance, she looked at the water with an expression of relief for not falling in. "And you take too long to read a situation!"

He quickly knocked her off balance and touched her back again. Masaya clenched his fist, feeling frustrated.

"Asuka," Misaki said with a sad look.

"It's not looking good," Madoka said.

"Shindou-san is doing well like always," Rika said, smiling at him.

"Naturaly," Satou said proudly.

"Is this all you have?" Shindou asked as she panted.

"...Not yet," Asuka muttered as Shindou grew curious. "Not yet!"

Masaya stared at her, and smiled. "Yeah, that's the way!" he said. "You're far from done!"

"You have strong resolve, I like that," Shindou complimented, and then dogfighted her to prove a point.

Asuka tried touching him, but he swiftly dodged and touched her back for another point. Asuka grunted but didn't give up.

"This time...!" Asuka yelled, trying to touch him but he kept dodging.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Shindou started as he kept dodging. "But you lack strategy and skills as an All-rounder. Do you not feel ashamed of that?"

"I do," Asuka admitted, before her face grew serious enough it surprised him. "But that's if it's me alone! What I lack, Masaya-san can feel that void and give me strength!"

Masaya stared from the ground, smiling at her. "Listen, we're going to try your Air Kick Turn again," he started. "But first let Shindou think you're running away from him, then as he comes toward you the next time and knocks you down, take that chance and attempt it."

"Roger, later Shindou-san!" Asuka said, flying away.

"Oh? What are you up to?" Shindou asked as he touched the next buoy for a point.

Just like before, Asuka waited. She allowed Shindou to knock her down towards the water. Just as Shindou charged in to score, Asuka stopped in place at the last second with her Grav-Shoes. Shindou narrowed his eyes, and then witnessed her spin upwards, dodging him.

"What!?" Shindou asked, for once completely surprised that he missed.

Asuka flew back around, and he was unable to get out in time, thus his back was touched for a point.

Masaya's team cheered in applause at her scoring on Shindou, while Masaya smiled at the success. The match ended, but Shindou was clearly happy regardless. Asuka stared down at Masaya, smiling at him while panting.

She and Shindou came down near the others. "I saw it, your potential," he told her. "I want to see you progress even further by the tournament coming up."

"I will," Asuka said.

"Good, I suppose this is where we leave," Shindou said. "I'll see you all in the tournament."

"I wish you all a good day," Rika said, lowering her head politely.

So Shindou's team left, while they watched them leave. "Masaya-san," Asuka started as he faced her. "Shindou-san was really amazing. I, I want to get even better so I can face him in the tournament."

"I'll help, anytime you need it," Masaya said.

The others smiled at them. "Though it may be me who faces Shindou-san in the tournament," Misaki said. "I want to take a crack at him."

"How about just worrying about getting better first?" Mashiro told Misaki exasperatedly.

"Arisika is correct," Aoi said. "We've still got time before the tournament comes around."

"Besides if Mashiro doesn't improve, Satou will be on her like no tomorrow," Madoka said while Mashiro paled.

"As soon as we get back, we train! Do you hear me!?" Mashiro flipped in panic.

"Yeah yeah," Misaki casually said.

Once they got back to their land, they went their separate ways home. Mashiro wanted to train, but Misaki eased her into not pushing herself anymore today. Though Asuka stayed with Masaya for a good chunk.

"Thanks for what you said against Shindou about you and me," Masaya said.

"Mmm, you are the one who gives me the strength I lack," Asuka said in a sweet voice. "And you were the one who came up with the plan to get Shindou-san by surprise. That's why I said, for my lack of experience, you help me."

"I see," Masaya said, looking forward thoughtfully. "You know, I was pretty upset at myself when you were doing bad against him. I didn't know what to do or what I could say. I'm not completely used to this coaching thing after all. But when you refused to give up, it kind of threw back in my resolve to help you through the match."

"I'm happy to hear that," Asuka said softly. "Masaya-san, let's work hard!"

"Yeah, we will," Masaya said, and then they came to the point to part. "I suppose this is where we go our seperate ways."

"Yes," Asuka said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Masaya said, and watched her walk away. His eyes slightly glazed in her direction before he left towards his house. 'Give her...strength.'

He then walked home. The next day, Masaya went to the gym to have Asuka and Misaki build up their stamina via running about. Both girls had their white shirts and black bloomers.

"Catch me if you can!" Misaki dared Asuka, who was chasing her.

"I won't lose!" Asuka excitedly said.

"If I may ask, what are you having them do?" Minori asked near Masaya.

"Training their stamina," Masaya said. "It's good practice to improve it. If I recall you're Mashiro's classmate, right? Where is she?"

"Still doing a test," Minori said. "She's buckling down real hard for it. I finished mine, but she hasn't, and she made me go away so as to not bother her."

"Is that so?" Masaya asked.

As Asuka ran after Misaki, she sunk in thought. 'Not enough, this isn't enough!' she thought. 'To reach Shindou-san's level, I have to get stronger! As a player, as an All-rounder! Isn't that right, Masaya-san.'

"How's their progress?" Shion asked, walking over to him.

"Good, but they can do better," Masaya said, observing.

"A shame Mashiro isn't present," Madoka said.

"Can't be helped, she'll get here when she gets here," Masaya said, then focused on Asuka. 'She needs to improve her dogfighting.'

Asuka finally had to stop to rest. "What do you think of my performance Masaya?" Misaki asked, grinning at him for an answer, but comically pouted as he walked over to Asuka as if he hadn't heard her. 'Ignored!'

"Stop for now," Masaya ordered.

"Couldn't tag her..." Asuka said, rubbing her head with a hand nervously.

However, he shook his head. "Keep at it," Masaya told her. "This is the whole point of this training, to help build up your strength and stamina."

"I understand," Asuka said, smiling at him.

"Good, now I want you to run a few laps around the gym!" Masaya ordered, to which she did as he told.

"Such an eager girl she is," Madoka mused.

"Yeah, she has so much spirit, it's off the charts!" Shion stated with a fiery tone while his hands were out in a tiger fashion.

"He's got a point," Misaki said.

"Even I'm in agreement for a change," Madoka said.

Meanwhile with Mashiro, she was still doing her test.

"Ah geez, I hate tests!" Mashiro complained, tapping the top of her paper with a pencil. "Okay, concentrate, you've got this. If you can just get this stupid sheet done, you can go to the gym and hang with Misaki-Senpai."

The girl nodded to herself so as to affirm her resolve. The boy next to her sweet dropped at how insanely fast she was writing her answers.

'...Is she even reading before putting answers down?' he questioned.

With that, Mashiro got up and ran to the teacher in a few minutes.

"Arisika-not so fast!" he yelled as she ran, shoved the test paper in his hands and bolted out the door. "No running in the halls...she is so hyper today for some reason."

"*Huff huff* I hope I'm not too late!" Mashiro said as her running in the halls drew attention from a few people. On getting to the gym, she breathed in relief like a warrior making it to his base in time, only for her face to pale and her eyes to water with a comical eyeless expression. "I'm too late!? No waaaaay!"

"Eh?" boys in the gym blinked at the girl slouched to the ground devoid of life.

After school, Mashiro ran super quickly to Misaki's classroom, and on getting up, Mashiro hugged her tightly.

"W-what's the matter with you!?" Misaki asked, completely thrown off by how fast she just threw herself in her arms.

"I went through a hard test so I could spend some time with you!" Mashiro comically cried. "And then I finally finished, and you all were done and left the gym!"

"We're not your babysitter," Misaki said, trying to push Mashiro off, but Mashiro held on way tighter than usual to the point Misaki couldn't even move her at all.

"Oof, looks like Mashiro is not happy," Madoka said nervously, sweat dropping.

'Goodness, this girl needs so much attention,' Misaki thought, sighing and then softened up. Rubbing Mashiro's head and placing a hand behind her back, she continued. "There there, I'm sorry you missed us, so calm yourself."

Mashiro groaned, like a girl being encouraged by her big sister.

They then went to the trailer and carried on training in the air while Masaya coached them.

Later at night, a copter landed on the beach. Two figures emerged out of it. The copter's brand read "Avalon" on it.

"At last we've arrived," came the first girl's voice.

"Yes," the other girl said with no emotions behind her voice.

"This will be the place, the destination where we will make our FC known to the entire world," the first girl stated with an arrogant grin. "Since we're here, Saki, why not let loose for a moment?"

"Roger," Saki said, still no emotions as she turned on her Grav-Shoes. "Avalon Grav-Shoes...activate!"

The particles in her Grav-Shoes expanded to a green color, while Saki herself emitted an intimidating look and flew into the sky.

A/N: Do not expect this Irina and Saki to be like the anime ones. They may seem the same at first, but I promise you they're going to go in a way different direction than you think. I think they should have had Asuka face Shindou at the training camp over Misaki. I mean, Shindou was interested in her, and having Asuka get a point on him during practice with a pro move would make the fact he is eager to face her at the tournament make more sense because he can see the potential she truly has first hand instead of merely watching. Another thing is this would have given Asuka more drive to get stronger than the anime where she just trained without any real motivations.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

It was Saturday, and the girls were training like usual at the trailer. Masaya offered to coach Mashiro or Misaki, but both insisted with amused looks that he keep coaching Asuka. He didn't understand why they said that, but he complied all the same. In truth Misaki and Mashiro were already doing fine enough on their own, while Asuka needed the most improvement as a newbie to the very world of FC. That, and they could tell he and Asuka really enjoy working together and all.

"Try and cut Misaki off from touching that buoy!" Masaya declared.

"Right!" Asuka said, doing as commanded.

"No you don't!" Misaki yelled, smiling in enjoyment.

"Misaki-Senpai is still a little better," Mashiro said proudly, somewhat on Misaki's side.

"Misaki was already pretty familiar with FC before she joined, so she understands the basics a lot more than Asuka," Masaya explained.

"I'm not too familiar, but I'm doing well," Mashiro said.

"Yeah well, you're not a klutz," Masaya said before growing nervous. "Asuka on the other hand..."

"That's nothing but the truth," Madoka said with amusement. "Asuka is the definition of an estatic air head who just can't wait to do something new."

They watched as Asuka tried her Air Kick Turn, which while missed Misaki at first, got her the second time. However, Masaya noticed something. Asuka looked fatigued.

"Yes, let's stop there!" Masaya ordered as she came down with Misaki. "Good job, it seems you've got that Air Kick Turn down now."

"Kind of jealous," Misaki said, unable to do it herself.

"Mashiro!" Masaya stated, signaling her to fly up and do some training with Misaki who was not tired yet, and then faced Asuka, who was tired. "Okay, it's good you mastered it, but you need to watch it."

"Huh?" Asuka asked, confused.

"Haven't you noticed?" Masaya asked her. "Doing the Air Kick Turn takes a lot out of you. It's a move some of the pros use, but you yourself are still just a novice at FC, hence doing such tricks will wear you out faster. Right now it looks like once or twice is your limit. Therefore, I want you to only use it if you absolutely have to, a last resort. If not, you'll burn out, and that's not good."

"I understand," Asuka said with a nod.

They then observed Misaki and Mashiro practice. "What's wrong?" Misaki teased. "If you care so much about me, try and catch me."

"I positively do care!" Mashiro said, smiling with determination. "Wait for me!"

Misaki smiled confidently at her enthusiasm while they practiced. "If Asuka can do a pro move like that, so can I!" she said, but on trying to, slipped downwards instead.

"Easy, get yourself under control!" Masaya ordered.

"I-I know!" Misaki said, stopping short of the water and wiping her head. "Too close."

"If you want to master it, you're going to have to practice hard just like Asuka did," Masaya stated. "You can't simply perform it after a few attempts."

"...Yeah," Misaki said, frustrated. Later, she was walking home by herself and sunk into thought. 'Asuka mastered a pro move like that...and Shindou-san was impressed with her. Yet I, what about me? I don't like it, not being acknowledged, being left in the dust!'

Misaki may be a little better than her right now, but the fact remains Asuka mastered something only pros would usually be able to. She wanted to do it too. It upset her all the more that she didn't even get to face Shindou whom she was looking forward to facing. In the back of her mind, she knew Shindou would have steam rolled her, but she still wanted to take him on anyway.

The next morning, Misaki went with the others to the trailer, putting on their FC clothes. Once again, she tried to do an Air Kick Turn, but her failed attempts just let Mashiro or Asuka get easy scores to her back.

"This isn't looking good at all," Madoka said, feeling pity for Misaki.

"Yeah, and she's burning herself out too much," Aoi said, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure she can compete in the tournament if this goes on."

As Misaki panted heavily, Masaya called out. "Alright, that's enough!" he yelled out, signaling her to come down, and she did.

"Shoot, why can't I do it!?" Misaki asked, frustrated.

"The Air Kick Turn is a high level move that typically pros use," Masaya started. "Asuka may have had a knack for it, but that's her, it doesn't mean you have the same knack for it she does."

"I don't care, just teach me the move!" Misaki stated in annoyance and impatience.

"Misaki, you cannot just learn this by taking shortcuts," Masaya pointed out, laying it straight. "I know you're used to being typically lazy and would prefer not to put in a lot of work, but if you want any chance of doing it, you're going to have to try harder instead of expecting to get it under control after only a few tries."

"I got it," Misaki said, hanging her head in defeat.

"Hey, why don't we keep training together?" Asuka asked her, smiling.

"Okay," Misaki said, flying up with her.

'Just as Masaya-san helped me, I'll do the same for Misaki-chan!' Asuka resolved.

They watched as the two trained, and while this lasted for hours, Misaki was starting to, if just a little, master it.

"Way to go, Senpai," Mashiro said, smiling at her.

Misaki finally called it quits, resting for now. "You're getting there," Masaya encouraged Misaki. "Practice time can stop for today!"

"Yeah!" they said.

After getting back into their usual clothes, they talked amongst themselves.

"I think I'll go home and help oba-chan," Misaki said, stretching.

"Then I'll come with you!" Mashiro said, eager to.

"Asuka, do you want to go downtown and do anything?" Masaya asked, turning to her.

"I was about to ask Masaya-san if I could come over, but that also sounds like a good idea," Asuka said joyfully.

So they left while Madoka, Misaki and Mashiro snickered, and Aoi smiled at their attachment with each other.

"Ooooh, a date perhaps?" Madoka asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Mashiro said with a grin.

"Right~" Misaki added in with hands to her hips, and an amused smile.

Meanwhile with Masaya and Asuka, Asuka hummed cheerful-like with closed eyes and a bright smile.

"You're in a good mood like always," Masaya said.

"Yes, because I'm going down town with Masaya-san," Asuka said, facing him as they walked. Masaya didn't reply, but his cheeks certainly flushed. "What's wrong? Your face looks red."

"N-nothing!" Masaya said, a bit flustered and looking forward. "You said you were pretty unfamiliar with the places around here, right?"

"Mmm, Misaki-chan and the others have brought me to a few places since I moved here, but a lot of it I haven't been in," Asuka explained.

"In that case why don't I treat us to some lunch?" Masaya asked.

"That'd be great!" Asuka said, clasping her hands.

"Then it's decided," Masaya said, smiling at the excited girl. "Anything specific you would want?"

"Fish, plenty of it!" Asuka cheered.

"...I should have known," Masaya said, sweat dropping. 'She has a thing for fish, and I still don't know why.'

So they went to a resteraunt downtown and ordered some food. Fish steak for Asuka, and a pizza for Masaya.

"Delicious!" Asuka said, digging in and eating.

"I'm happy you enjoy it," Masaya said, taking his pizza and eating it.

"From where I come from, I had fish all the time," Asuka explained in between bites. "So I grew to love eating it more than anything else."

"I see," Masaya said in between bites of his own.

After they ate, they payed for the bill and left. He and Asuka sightseed with Asuka putting an arm around his at some points as she pointed joyfully at things she liked or wanted Masaya to see. She had a joyful face doing so. Masaya himself smiled at her happy nature before looking at whatever she wanted him to see. At one point they went in a clothes store, and Asuka tried on many ones before buying a pair. At another point Asuka and Masaya went and had ice cream together while Asuka had stars of joy in her eyes before she ate the ice cream with a spoon.

Before they knew it, the sky grew dark, and they were standing at the beach alone next to each other.

"I had fun today," Asuka said sincerely to Masaya.

"Time sure flies, but it was indeed a lot of fun," Masaya admitted.

No words were exchanged for a few moments as they stared into one another's eyes, smiling. Masaya could feel his heart rate shoot up significantly.

Over the next few days, Misaki worked very hard to master the Air Kick Turn, and Asuka was giving her a helping hand. Mashiro for her part concentrated on her evasion timing and ability to adapt as an all rounder. In the time Asuka wasn't helping Misaki, she would train under Masaya's supervision. Naturaly everyone was improving and getting better as players.

Right now, Asuka was walking with Misaki, Mashiro and Madoka while Masaya stayed behind to look over a few papers partaining to their results.

"Tomorrow is the day of the tournament," Misaki started. "I can't wait, to get my chance at Shindou-san."

"I'm sure you'll win," Mashiro stated.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Madoka said doubtfully. "Not to overhype him, but he's way out of any of your leagues still. Even if you don't want to admit it."

"But that's what makes it fun!" Asuka said, being positive about it. "Challenging yourself against the impossible, knowing that you can get better and have a rival to push you further."

"Rival, huh," Mashiro said. "Guess mine would be that obnoxious Satou."

"Hey now, you better be grateful Satou wasn't in our earshot, or she would have punished you all over again," Misaki reminded as Mashiro's face lit up like a tomato.

"Don't remind me!" Mashiro yelled.

"Mashiro-chan and Satou-san seem to get along well," Asuka said.

"We do not!" Mashiro yelled.

Meanwhile with Masaya, he was looking over their progress via a sheet outside the trailer.

"I would say they've done well," Masaya said.

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" Aoi asked, walking up to him. "This is the first tournament they're entering after all, and you as their coach are entering one of these tournaments for the first time."

"If I'm to say, I am a little nervous," Masaya started. "But I have confidence in them. I've joined this club, so I'll see this through to the end."

"You've changed," Aoi started, smiling at him. "You were so stubborn about joining this club, then the next thing I know you joined willingly. You're really fond of Kurashina, and I can see how much of a positive effect she's had on you."

"...Yeah," Masaya said, smiling. "I'd be lying if I didn't say she was the reason I'm here right now. Above anything though, I want to be there for her and support her."

"That's a good thing, and I'm happy to know you feel that way about her," Aoi said in a sincere voice. "And I think the others would agree that Kurashina's true strength comes from the bond you both share. Keep being at her side, Masaya."

"I would do that even if you didn't tell me," Masaya said gently.

"True enough," Aoi said. "I guess the only thing I can do is sit back and watch how you all do tomorrow."

"We'll do our best," Masaya said, before staring at the sky. 'Asuka, everyone.'

Meanwhile after it got dark, the girls were in their own rooms, each filled with resolve. Mashiro wanted to win against Satou very much for a change, while Misaki's thoughts were preoccupied with the desire to face Shindou. As for Asuka, she was sitting on her bed.

"So many amazing people will be competing tomorrow, I've got goosebumps just thinking about it!" Asuka said with glazing eyes. "I'll do the best I can, for the team, and for Masaya-san."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

The next day, the gang arrived at the tournament. "When do I get to face someone!?" Asuka beamed with joy, looking at the many people around.

"Woah there, it's decided by brackets," Misaki said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, and judging by how many players we have, you will all be in different sections," Aoi pointed.

"Just like I wanted, that gives me more chances to run into Shindou-san," Misaki said.

"And me Satou," Mashiro said as the others looked at her.

"Aren't you rather fired up today," Madoka noted.

"Mashiro should show guts like this more often," Misaki complimented.

"Then if I beat Satou, will you treat me to some udon with you?" Mashiro asked.

"It's a deal," Misaki said.

Masaya smiled at all their determination.

They then went to the bracket listing board. "Let's see...ah I couldn't face Shindou-san yet!" Misaki said impatiently.

"Relax, if you keep winning, you may get the chance," Masaya assured her.

"So I face Satou first thing," Mashiro said with a bit of fright, only for a laugh to fill the air. "Nobody can miss that laugh!"

"Correct, it is I!" Satou proudly declared, Shindou and Rika in her presense too.

"Tobisawa, I won't lose this time!" Rika said with a confident smile.

"We shall see about that!" Misaki fired back with a confident smile of her own.

"I, I'll beat you!" Mashiro said, pointing at Satou with only the slightest sense of fear.

"You have my respect for challenging me like that," Satou admitted. "But you know, I hope that isn't overconfidence like my cute juniors tend to have."

While the two stared down at each other, Shindou walked up to Asuka.

"Been well?" he asked.

"Yes," Asuka answered.

"That's good," Shindou said. "I look forward to seeing how you've progressed since back then."

Misaki finally interjected. "Hold it, what about the rest of us?" she said, annoyed at him seemingly interested in just Asuka.

"Of course, I'm curious to see how you've progressed too," Shindou said. "I noticed you know, that you have quite the guts as a dogfighter."

"You bet!" Misaki said proudly.

"However," Shindou started more seriously with narrowed eyes. "That is your biggest weakness."

"What do you mean!?" Misaki asked, irritated.

"See you guys later, and I wish you all luck," Shindou stated before leaving with Rika and Satou.

"Hmph, what's his deal?" Misaki asked.

Masaya said nothing, but understood there was certain truth to Shindou's words. With that, the gang waited for the tournament to start. Masaya went off for a moment to buy some soda for himself. If he was going to coach multiple times in a tournament where he couldn't take a break in a match, he wanted to have something to drink to replenish himself. Popping in four quartors, a soda can popped out. He then felt two people's gaze on him, and jumped.

"Oh, sorry for that, did we startle you?" Irina asked.

"No it's fine," Masaya said, moving aside, assuming they wanted to get some soda.

"Hmm...judging by your clothes, if I was to guess, you're an FC coach," Irina mused with a finger to her chin. "In this tournament?"

"Yeah, I'm coaching Kunahama's girls," Masaya stated politely. "Hinata Masaya."

"Irina," she said, introducing herself before gesturing to Saki. "And this is my player, Inui Saki, though I prefer to call her Saki."

"Pleased to meet you," Saki said, bowing her head before him.

"Wait, just her?" Masaya asked with curiousity. "Don't you have more than one person?"

"No, she's all that is required," Irina stated with a cocky look. "Besides we came here with a goal in mind."

Masaya blinked. "A goal?" he asked.

"You shall see by the end of this tournament, I promise you," Irina said, popping in some money and getting a soda.

"Well I need to head back, good luck to you both," Masaya said, walking away.

"And I wish you the same, Hinata Masaya," Irina said. 'Soon he, like everyone else, will submit to our will.'

Getting back to the others, Minori's voice rang throughout the place. "Alright, the moment is finally here!" she declared loudly. "The all-japan Flying Circus tournament begins! Players from around the world and Japan alike have come forward to test their skills! Expect exciting matches! And now, the first matches are as follows!"

The bracket then showed the decided result one last time. Mashiro was in C with Satou first match, while Misaki had Rika while Asuka had someone named Arika. After getting into their FC clothes, the group got to the booth, while Shindou's group arrived at the other one in their FC clothes.

"This is i-it," Mashiro said, nervous.

"Don't forget, if you win, I'll treat us both to some udon~" Misaki sung encouragingly.

"Win, I'm going to win!" Mashiro said excitedly, replacing all nervousness just moments ago.

"How easily motivated," Madoka said, sweat dropping at the drastic change.

"But it's a good thing to be fired up," Asuka said.

"Of course you would say that," Masaya sighed before facing Mashiro. "Mashiro, Satou is a pretty arrogant individual...and we're going to take advantage of that."

"How?" Mashiro asked.

"I'll tell you once the match starts, there's no more time," Masaya said.

Just then Minori's voice came in, signaling them to fly up to the starting point on the FC grid. Satou and Mashiro did so.

Those on ground watched in anticipation. "Now, Satou of Takafuji school, and Arisika of Kunahama school will begin their match in a few seconds!" Minori yelled.

Finally, the sound to signal them went off, thus Mashiro and Satou raced forward.

"Hmm, you're not half bad," Satou admitted, seeing Mashiro was keeping up with her. "Certainly, you're different from before, but!"

Satou quickly knocked her off balance and touched her back, then went to the first buoy. Satou now held 1 point and Mashiro 0.

"Go to the next line via a shortcut!" Masaya ordered, and then informed Mashiro of his plan as she did.

"Tehee, it sounds like her alright," Mashiro chuckled, waiting on the next line as per the rule of having to get a point on the person before touching the next buoy since she took a shortcut.

"Oh? Are you welcoming my glorious entrance, Arisika?" Satou asked in a cocky voice. "I don't dislike that, but praising me won't make me go easy on you in a match you know."

Just as she got in range of Mashiro. "Now!" Masaya ordered.

"Right!" Mashiro stated, and flew downwards at the last second.

"Why you!" Satou yelled, and catching up to her back, Satou moved in for a touch, but Mashiro spinned so that her legs touched her hands instead. "No way!

The impact knocked Satou out of balance.

"Take thiiiis!" Mashiro yelled, touching her in the back for a point, putting them 1 to 1.

'That was pretty good,' Shindou thought as he observed Mashiro. 'She let Satou be overconfident on purpose, which was a lure into a trap. Taking advantage of her personality flaw, is this Hinata-kun's handiwork too?'

"Atta girl!" Misaki cheered with a clenched fist.

"She's giving Satou a challenge," Rika said in surprise at the other booth.

"Mashiro-chan," Asuka said, smiling at her.

Satou recovered, but Mashiro dodged and went to the buoy. "Darn it!" Satou yelled, flying to the next buoy.

That put Mashiro at 2 and Satou 1.

"Satou-kun, be more careful," Shindou warned. "You underestimated her, and you payed for that. Being overconfident is a trait that can lead to one's demise."

"Satouin, President!" Satou scolded through her mike to him. "But I have to admit you're right."

She waited patiently after arriving at the road leading to the buoy. Unlike before, Satou swiped Mashiro off balance, preventing her from escaping and touched her back for a point. And also had just enough time to touch her back again for a point. So now Satou was at 3 and Mashiro 2.

"Mashiro fought back with a brilliant counter-attack, but Satou seems to have responded to that and took the lead!" Minori declared.

"Now's your chance!" Masaya stated as Satou prepared to touch Mashiro in the back again.

Mashiro quickly spun around and swiped her off balance, thus the score was at a tie. Everyone watched as Satou and Mashiro kept scoring back and forth.

"I haven't been training this hard for nothing!" Mashiro stated as they exchanged blows. "Just as Asuka-Senpai and Misaki-Senpai do their absolute best, so will I!"

"I admire your determination!" Satou acknowledged. "Just like you, I have trained my hardest too! But you're still not at my level!"

"I'll leave the rest up to you," Shindou said with folded arms and closed eyes.

Satou then proceeded to dominate her, with Mashiro barely able to defend herself. Her swipes were faster, and her skills as a dogfighter clearly outmatched Mashiro's. Masaya and co watched with sad looks. Masaya tried to help her, but Satou proved too much.

"After a fairly one-sided battle, Satou emerges victorious!" Minori yelled. "Poor Arisika just couldn't hold her ground!"

The score ended with Satou 10 to Mashiro 4.

Mashiro remained still, feeling uncool for how bad she did.

"You did better than before," Satou started, and tried to find the next words to lift her spirit. "Try and think about what it is you're lacking and what you need to work on. You weren't a waste of my time, I appreciated having a match with you again."

Mashiro looked up. "Satou..." she muttered, lost at what else to say.

"I told you, I praise your determination to beat me, but you still have ways to go," Satou continued. "Anytime you want to challenge me, I'll take it. So cheer up and keep practicing."

"...Okay!" Mashiro said, perked up.

Satou smiled and closed one eye. "Besides, you're cute the most when you're positive," she said before flying down.

Mashiro's cheeks flushed for a moment at the compliment before flying down to her booth.

"Sorry, I couldn't beat her," Mashiro said with a defeated smile and her head down. "Guess no udon together with you."

"Don't know about that," Misaki casually said before smiling at her.

"Huh?" Mashiro asked.

"I said I would treat you to some udon with me if you won, but I never said anything about not doing so if you lost," Misaki clarified before putting a hand on her shoulder. "What truly matters is giving it your all, and you did just that."

Mashiro smiled as her cheeks flushed and she hugged Misaki. They then went and had some udon together with the gang joining them, seeing as Misaki and Asuka weren't yet to have a match.

After this, it came for Tobisawa's match against Rika, and it was unfortunately very one-sided. Misaki was clearly the stronger of the two, with Rika barely able to get any points at all. The girl tried, but Misaki won with not much trouble.

"Tobisawa can do an Air Kick Turn I see," Shindou said. 'As I thought, she's not half bad, but I can see the overall problem with her.'

"Looks like I have to get a lot better than I am," Rika said, rubbing her head with a hand nervously.

"It was still a fun match anyway," Misaki said. "You gave it your all, and that makes me happy you put your heart in it."

"Mmm," Rika said.

"Yes, up next is Kurashina Asuka of Kunahama vs Arika of Shitou Suisan!" Minori roared.

Asuka smacked her cheeks with her hands. "Finally time," she said.

"Yeah, just remember what I said, don't use the Air Kick Turn unless absolutely necessary," Masaya warned.

"I will," Asuka said.

"Good, now go out there and have fun," Masaya said, smiling at her.

"Yes," Asuka said, flying up to the starting point.

Once the signal went off, Masaya spoke. "Let her stay next to you, then dodge and keep going forward as soon as she tries to touch you."

"Understood!" Asuka said, and looked out of the corner of her eye for Arika to do something.

"How careless, go ahead and touch her," Arika's female coach told her.

"Roger onee-sama!" Arika responded, but just before she made contact, Asuka quickly flew downwards and then shifted back to forward. "I missed!?"

"Tch, a fake out huh," Arika's coach said. "Take a shortcut!"

"Yes!" Arika said.

Asuka thus touched the first buoy, earning a point.

Shindou smiled in approval.

"Arika, plan b!" her coach ordered.

So Arika started zigzagging back and forth, confusing Asuka.

"What's that?" Mashiro asked.

"Scissers," Misaki started. "You use it to confuse the opponent by moving left and right while going forward at the same time."

"Sounds like a helpful little move," Madoka noted.

A smile formed on Asuka's lips as she looked at Masaya as if they could read each others' minds. "If Arika is moving left and right..." she started.

"Then all you need to do..." he started.

"Dodge under her and touch her back!" they both said.

As Arika neared her, Asuka hovered a bit under her, and then touched her, sending her flying in the air. Asuka went and touched her back for a point, putting her at 2 to Arika 0.

"I see Kurashina has went beyond just simply enjoying herself, but has formed strategy," Shindou noted.

"Yes, keep it up!" Masaya stated with excitement.

"Mmm!" Asuka smiled, staring at him and nodding.

The match ended with Asuka having 7 to Arika 3.

The first day concluded, so the gang left the grounds and flew home. Meanwhile Irina looked at info on her portable device.

"That boy, Hinata Masaya, coach of Kunahama school," Irina said. "So he's the one coaching Kurashina and and Tobisawa. Quite impressive they've mastered such a pro move considering this is their first tournament, and those two have done pretty well. He must have good coaching skills. I wouldn't mind such a talented FC coach on our team. After all, such skills shouldn't go to waste."

Meanwhile as the girl's and Masaya flew home, Aoi spoke.

"Where is your brother, Shion?" Aoi asked.

"Ah, onii-chan had stomach issues," Madoka said.

"With how much he eats, I'm not surprised really," Misaki said before looking at Mashiro.

'What I'm...lacking,' Mashiro thought deeply. 'What is it I lack?'

"You okay?" Misaki asked.

"Huh? Y-yeah," Mashiro said, snapping out of it. "Misaki-Senpai was so cool doing an Air Kick turn on Ichinose."

"Did you expect less?" Misaki asked proudly.

"Always so overconfident, that girl..." Madoka sighed.

"Well, it's fine to be a little extra," Masaya said. "Though in Misaki's case..."

"Aheh, that's probably true," Asuka said nervously.

Everyone sweat dropped as she reveled in her overconfidence. Once everyone went their seperate ways, Asuka stuck with Masaya as they walked.

"What an exciting first day that was," Asuka said. "Tons upon tons of great people!"

"If you're excited now, think about this, you have an entire new day of matches and people to watch tomorrow," Masaya said.

"That pumps me up even more!" Asuka said with her fists near her chin.

"Get some rest in any case," Masaya said. "Tomorrow will be even more challenging, so you need all the rest you can get."

"Mmm, I have to do my best so as to not let you down," Asuka said. Masaya stared at her and came to a stop. "Masaya-san?"

"Um...," Masaya started, and then was unable to convey what he wanted.

"Hmm?" Asuka asked, curious.

"N-no, forget it!" Masaya stuttered with very red cheeks. "G-goodnight!"

Asuka blinked as he ran away. 'What's bothering him?' she wondered. 'I hope he's feeling okay, maybe he has a fever.'

After getting out of sight of her, he stopped and caught his breath. Putting a hand on his fast beating heart, he stared with glazing eyes.

A/N: They really downplayed Mashiro in the show when it came to her match against Satou. I mean, I get Mashiro wasn't that good, but for petes sake let her score more than one little lousy point in the match. It makes it look like she barely even trained in the time before the tournament. Give the girl some credit! She deserved much better treatment in that match than the show gave her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

The gang arrived at the tournament the next day. Aoi then went for a walk and came across Shindou by himself.

"Doing well I see," Aoi greeted.

"Same to you," Shindou said.

"So I hear your first match will be against one of ours," Aoi stated.

"Yeah, Tobisawa I believe," Shindou said. "In truth I should I say it is Kurashina that I really want to face, but I have a short detour matter to take care of first."

"Detour?" Aoi asked.

"Tobisawa isn't too bad, but she has some flaws I noticed at the training camp, and they still are very much there," Shindou explained grimly.

"I see, well I hope she learns something from this," Aoi said.

Meanwhile, the girls and Masaya went to Misaki's booth.

"At long last I get to zipzap with that guy!" Misaki said pridefully.

"Misaki, Misaki!" Mashiro cheered repeatedly with two mini fans, earning sweat drops from the others.

"Be on your guard," Masaya warned. "This isn't some typical match."

"Yesss~" Misaki said, eager to play.

Shion was among the group this time.

"You sure you're feeling better?" Madoka asked Shion.

"Good as new!" he said with a brief shine to his white teeth and a thumb up for assurance.

"Good luck, Misaki-chan," Asuka said.

Misaki nodded and flew up to the starting point on the FC grid.

"...The match doesn't start for two more minutes," Masaya said, sweat dropping.

"She seems really eager for this," Madoka said.

"Tobisawa understands the essence of spirit!" Shion said.

"No no, please get that out of your mind," Madoka grumbled.

In time, Shindou's team arrived. "Where's Tobisawa?" Satou asked.

"There!" Rika pointed up at the grid.

Shindou chuckled. "It appears I kept her waiting," he said, flying up to the grid.

"Finally, I get to take you on!" Misaki stated, grinning.

"Indeed," Shindou said. "Are you not just a little too impatient?"

"Maybe, but I've been waiting for this ever since the training camp," Misaki admitted. "The world champion, I've wanted to zipzap with you ever since."

"I see," Shindou said before grinning. "Then I'll have to be sure to give you a good match."

"I would want nothing less!" Misaki said.

Shindou couldn't help but find her confidence amusing. She was different from Asuka, who was more cheerful. Misaki seemed more hot blooded in FC in comparison.

"Kunahama's gutsy Tobisawa will face off against the reighning champion from Takafuji, known as 'king of kings', Shindou!" Minori declared.

Misaki and Shindou got in position. A noise signaled their take off.

"Time for a dogfight!" Misaki said.

"Wait!" Masaya started, but she attempted to touch him, only for him to dodge and touch her in the back for a point. "I said listen!"

"I-I know!" Misaki said.

"Then take a shortcut to the next buoy!" Masaya ordered.

Shindou didn't take much time to touch the first buoy, and made his way towards Misaki, who stood in his way.

"You won't get away-ah!" Misaki missed a swipe as he ignored her and touched the second buoy. "Shoot!"

"Tobisawa is off to a rough start!" Minori noted. "Our champion has easily rattled his opposition playing like this! Will Tobisawa be able to handle such pressure better?"

Misaki went to another shortcut and tried again, but Shindou went past her with ease.

"Why won't he engage me!?" Misaki yelled, growing very irritated.

"He's focused on winning the match," Masaya pointed out as she for a third time took a shortcut. "This isn't like the training camp where he was lending a hand."

"...I will, I'll force him to face me in a dogfight!" Misaki yelled in anger.

"No, approach this more carefully!" Masaya tried to reason with her. "Misaki!"

She ignored his advice and charged Shindou.

"What happened?" Madoka wondered, noticing the clear disconnect from Masaya and Misaki by Masaya's words and frustration.

"What's wrong with her?" Mashiro asked, having heard her yelling.

Asuka stared with worry at Misaki, and then at Masaya who looked upset.

Aoi walked up to the group, and looked at the two challengers in the air.

Shindou sighed, dodging her reckless charge and stopped. "What? Finally in the mood?" Misaki taunted.

In response, he turned around and played her game as she so desperately wished. Before Misaki touched him, he swiftly knocked her off balance, and with a hand, touched her back for a point.

"Would you listen to me already!?" Masaya asked, becoming angry at this point.

"Don't wanna!" Misaki yelled, charging Shindou foolishly again, which allowed him once more to knock her off balance and touch her back again for a point.

"Oh boy, Tobisawa stays true to her charging style of play, but it is having no effect on Shindou!" Minori said.

Masaya glared at Misaki, as was Aoi. Now she was understanding what Shindou implied earlier.

"I'm not done!" Misaki said.

"...Nonsense," Shindou muttered before staring at her with a sharp glare.

Swiping her off balance, he touched her back and continued on his way. Misaki's anger was reaching a new extreme.

"He really ticks me off-" Misaki yelled.

"CALM DOWN ALREADY!" Masaya screamed through the head set, his patience completely gone, and surprising Mashiro and Asuka at his explosion.

"Not so loud-" Misaki started.

"Shut up and just listen for a change!" Masaya snapped, done with her arguing. "If you want to do any better, let your anger subside, and think rationally."

"I-I got it..." Misaki finally submitted.

"He's already saw through you waiting and trying to get him," Masaya started. "Then the next thing you can do is do something he wouldn't expect, then take that chance and touch the next buoy."

"Are you saying-" Misaki started.

"Exactly," Masaya said.

"Roger!" Misaki said, and invited Shindou to attack her by signaling with her hand. "Is Shindou-san afraid to engage me?"

"Very well, I'll do as you so desperately wish!" Shindou said, charging at her, but she flew down at the last minute, forcing him to shift in her directions. 'What's she trying to do? This is different than our fight before this moment.'

Misaki then stopped, startling him, and swiped him off balance as he grunted. She then stopped in place.

"That's...President watch out!" Satou yelled with urgency to Shindou via her head set.

As Shindou's eyes snapped open, he was touched in the back by Misaki.

"Alright Misaki-Senpai!" Mashiro cheered as the others smiled with her.

"Look at that, Tobisawa has performed a move pros use, the Air Kick Turn!" Minori declared with excitement. "And she touches the buoy and heads to the next."

Shindou's eyes grew more serious, and he took a shortcut. "Hey, you're not-" Satou started, noticing the serious vibe his movements gave off.

He waited at the road leading to the next buoy. "Don't worry, I have no intention of going that far," Shindou clarified. "Just happy to see Tobisawa get her act together."

"I'm going to get another point and have me some good ol udon-nyaa!" Misaki said, having one of her rare cat noises this time.

Misaki managed to get him off balance, and to her joy scored on his back. The match ended in her loss, but she felt satisfied, as if she had did well now that she cooled her head.

"Woah, I didn't know he could make faces like that!" Madoka said, recalling the brief glimpse.

"Well he tries to normally look cool in matches, but that's his real FC self," Aoi explained. 'Though he didn't really get that serious. Guess he still held back a lot.'

Misaki then flew down to her team.

"I'm pooped," Misaki said, stretching.

"You were so cool!" Mashiro said adoringly.

"Misaki-chan hung in there," Asuka said encouragingly.

Masaya and Aoi made no comment. Masaya for his part was still annoyed with Misaki, but he kept it hidden.

"She'll come to understand soon," Aoi muttered near him.

Everyone then left the booth and rested in a room until it was Asuka's turn to play.

"Now we have two out of three finished," Mashiro said, down about it.

"Can't be helped, we were beat," Misaki said. "I'm more worried about Asuka facing Shindou-san."

"That guy is something else," Mashiro admitted. "To say he was being very gentle with us until then is an understatement. For a moment, he had a scary look on his face."

"His spirit is unlike anything I've seen," Shion said with folded arms. "I heard he likes to stay calm, but I never knew that he could make a face like he did near the end of Tobisawa's match."

Asuka for once was nervous and her hands were shaking in her seat, but Masaya put a hand of his on hers. "Masaya-san?" she asked.

"He's strong alright, but just go out there and have fun," Masaya said.

"Yes!" Asuka said, perking up as Masaya smiled at that.

Madoka, Mashiro and Misaki looked each other with closed eyes and a smile on their face.

Once the time came, Asuka and Shindou's team entered their respective booth.

"The semi-final match is about to start!" Minori declared. "Having won her match with no troubles, the speeder Inui stands on one spot of the finals!"

"Inui?" Masaya asked out loud.

"Have you met her before?" Misaki asked.

"When I got myself a soda, I came across someone named Irina who is a coach in the tournament," Masaya started. "With her was a player taking part here called Inui Saki."

"Let me see," Aoi said, turning on the computer at the booth and taking a quick look. Inui scored 20 points to another person only having 1 point. "Your claim is on point, there's no mistaking it."

"Wow, that's an onslaught!" Misaki said in shock.

"Indeed," Aoi said. "Well now, I'm curious about this girl if she's that strong. But let's put that aside for now."

"Right, Asuka this is it," Masaya told her. "I'm sure you know this isn't going to be easy."

"Mmm, but I don't care," Asuka said as Masaya stared at her curiously. "Because Masaya-san will support me. It's because I know that, that I-no we will face him together!"

"Yeah, you're right," Masaya said, smiling at her. "Now go out there and give him everything you've got!"

Asuka nodded and took off to the starting point on the FC grid, as did Shindou.

"I've been waiting for this," Shindou started. "Ever since we played at the training camp, I've been eager for a rematch."

"Yes, I had so much fun facing you!" Asuka said. "So being able to again is too exciting!"

Shindou chuckled at her positivity. "Then, maybe I can finally be serious for a change," he muttered with a colder smirk.

"Eh?" Asuka asked.

Everyone watched in anticipation just before the signal sound occured. Taking off afterwards, Asuka stared at Shindou.

'As expected, Shindou-san is fast,' Asuka thought.

"Quit staring and take a shortcut!" Masaya ordered.

"Y-yes!" Asuka stuttered before doing as told.

"Knowing him, he will be focused on winning, so he will ignore your attempts to dogfight like he did Misaki," Masaya started. "As soon as he gets close enough, fly with him and try to touch him when you get the chance."

"Understood!" Asuka said.

"Surely you aren't going to make the same mistake as Tobisawa are you?" Shindou asked, having touched the first buoy and tried to fly past Asuka.

"There, now stay right next to him!" Masaya said.

So Asuka did, and managed to keep up this time. "What do you call this, a race?" Shindou asked, amused.

"Maybe," Asuka said, and then timed her swipe carefully, which managed to get him off balance.

'She's faster than before!' Shindou noted just before his back was touched for a point. "Looks like I can't underestimate you."

Asuka stopped there and went to the second buoy. Asuka held 2 points to Shindou's 2 points.

Shindou smirked, getting a little hyped as he took a shortcut.

"Kurashina delivers a counter-attack, but is this going to be the same disaster that befell Tobisawa!?" Minori asked.

"As expected of someone who could score on me," Satou said, giving Asuka praise. "President, how about getting a little more serious?"

"Way ahead of you," Shindou said, and on getting to Asuka, flew down at the last second.

"Pursue him!" Masaya stated.

She did so, but then Shindou gathered momentum and flew up really quickly.

"Oh my, Shindou suddenly shot up with a burst of speed!" Minori said.

"What was that!?" Madoka pointed, looking at Aoi.

"Elevation Burst," Aoi said. "It's a pro move where you stay low near the water, then quickly shoot yourself upwards after flying fast enough forward."

"But why not against me?" Misaki asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because you didn't push him in any way where he felt any need to do it," Aoi stated. "Why do you think he is the reigning champion and called 'King of Kings'? Naturaly, you can guess he is a pro player who knows the ins and outs of FC."

"That's true but..." Misaki started.

"Nobody would play all their cards against someone unless they had to," Aoi said. "The fact is, Kurashina is pushing him enough that he feels the need to do more things."

"Even so...!" Misaki said, not in agreement with Aoi, and her temper was coming back.

"You won't catch up to him, so take a shortcut," Masaya ordered.

Asuka did so and waited for him. "Here I go!" Asuka said, charging at him with a fast swipe.

Shindou dodged, but Asuka followed up with her other hand, thus a double swipe. This made contact and sent him flying, and she touched his back for a point. Thus they were tied at 3. Shindou quickly recovered and knocked her off balance, and then proceeded to score twice on her before heading to the buoy.

Asuka took a shortcut. Seeing her energy was starting to deplete, Asuka performed an Air Kick Turn and launched at him. Shindou responded by stopping in place and flying upwards. Asuka got out of it and followed him.

"Don't think so!" Shindou yelled, knocking her towards the water and came at her.

In that moment, Asuka thought of Masaya. Gathering her strength, she performed a second Air Kick Turn.

"No way!" Misaki said in shock.

"Asuka!" Masaya called out.

On the other hand, Shindou was caught off guard at a second one, so he was knocked off balance just before Asuka touched him for a point.

"Kurashina's second Air Kick Turn hits it's mark head on!" Minori yelled in excitement.

"...Not yet!" Asuka yelled, and a third one occurred, once more scoring on his back.

"Asuka, quit using that, I already told you only a last resort!" Masaya yelled in panic. "Asuka?"

"This looks bad, her ear piece isn't on her ear," Madoka noted, noticing the signal lost on the computer.

"No way, can't we stop the match for a moment?" Mashiro asked.

"Not possible," Aoi said. "The rules state that a match that started cannot be stopped unless one wins or surrenders. Losing an ear piece will not stop it."

"Seriously!?" Misaki asked, finding it stupid.

"I'll do my best, for Masaya-san!" Asuka resolved, putting everything into a final lunge at Shindou's back, this time with no Air Kick Turn.

"K-Kurashina just took the lead over the reigning champion with it!" Minori said in awe before her face turned to panic. "But she doesn't look too well. What could have went wrong!?"

Masaya was frustrated at being unable to do anything right now and clenched his fist. Misaki on the other hand was trembling slightly in anger. It's bad enough that Shindou toyed with her so much and let her think she did well, but now Asuka is a better opponent against Shindou then herself?

Asuka panted over and over. "President, hurry up and end this!" Satou ordered. "If this goes on any longer, you might be in trouble!"

"Well she's a pretty entertaining girl, so I want to drag this out as long as possible," Shindou said.

"Just quit holding back already!" Satou scolded him.

"You live up to the name 'drill sergeant' Satou-kun," Shindou said with light panting as Satou corrected him on her name use again. "I got it."

Shindou relaxed and took some deep breaths.

By this point Asuka got just a fraction of energy back. "Shindou-san-" Asuka started, only to be startled on hearing his intimidating roar.

He then quickly knocked her off balance, zapping the little energy she got back. He then touched her back for a point. Asuka tried to re-balance herself, but she could barely keep moving.

"He was this strong all along!?" Mashiro exclaimed.

"Of course," Aoi said. "Until now he's hardly been trying against Kurashina. This is his true strength."

'...Shindou-san!' Misaki thought in increasing anger, as well as glaring at Asuka now.

"Senpai?" Mashiro asked, noticing the unpleasant look on her face.

"S-sorry, I spaced out," Misaki fibbed before focusing back on the two players in the sky.

Shindou showed no mercy and ruthlessly scored point after point. Asuka was then sent plowing down towards the water as Shindou landed the finishing blow, which knocked a weakened Asuka right into the water. Thanks to her Grav-Shoes, she merely stayed in place a little below the water, but nobody knew that since they couldn't see her. An image of Masaya flashed in her mind as she remained under.

"That settles it, Shindou will be moving onto the final round against Inui!" Minori said before panicking. "Uh oh, Kurashina hasn't come back up to the water!"

Shindou grew very worried, as did everyone in general.

"Why isn't she coming up!?" Misaki asked, then she and everyone grew shocked. "Masaya!"

Masaya threw his headset hard on the ground and ran into the water, swimming where she was with every ounce of strength his body could carry him. Right now, nothing in his mind mattered except saving her.

"Hinata-kun!" Shindou said near the water as he approached.

'Asuka, I won't let this happen!' Masaya yelled in his mind with no fear, going underwater. 'So don't you dare give up on me!'

Spotting her, he used all his strength to reach her, grabbing her by the hand and slugging her on his shoulder before going back up for air.

Coughing, Asuka and Masaya spat out water in the midst of them.

"Kurashina was in trouble, but she looks to be safe thanks to her coach!" Minori said with relief.

"Gave us a big scare," Misaki said.

"Right," Mashiro said, equally relieved.

Due to the contact system in the Grav-Shoes repelling contact from two people having Grav-Shoes on, Shindou couldn't touch her, so Masaya had to swim back to shore with Asuka holding onto his shoulder for support. Their friends along with Shindou's team, and Shindou himself waited on shore as he got himself and Asuka back.

"Are you alright!?" Misaki asked the tired Asuka.

"Y-yeah," Asuka said as Masaya let her sit down on the ground with her knees.

"Why did you act so reckless like that!?" Masaya asked, clearly worried.

"Sorry, I didn't want to let you down," she confessed before rubbing her head and laughing nervously. "Guess I-"

"You idiot!" his voice cut her right off, and the tone was loud enough to surprise everyone.

He then brought her into a hug as he slightly trembled, and tears could be seen falling to the ground.

"Masaya..." Madoka muttered, feeling sympathy for him as did the others.

Asuka could tell by his sniffing that he was crying.

"Don't ever...don't ever recklessly endanger your life like that again!" Masaya yelled. Asuka was taken aback as she listened to his tearful voice. "If you were to die...I, I! I would never be able to forgive myself, for losing the person I care about the most! So, please, don't ever do that again!"

Asuka watched as Masaya held her in his arms, sobbing. Guilt entered the girl's mind, realizing she brought unimaginable pain to Masaya. He already warned her not to use the Air Kick Turn unless necessary, yet she kept doing it against Shindou, and she nearly payed for it with her life. Asuka's lips trembled as she put her arms around him and rested her head against his.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," Asuka said, smiling with tears before closing her eyes.

Rika didn't know either of them too well, but she understood how much Asuka and Masaya mean to each other by observing this. Satou was taken aback by Asuka tearing up, as she didn't expect that from such a cheery girl. Shindou was filled with guilt.

The two remained like this for a bit, and once recovered, got up.

"Kurashina, forgive me," Shindou started. "I should have been more gentle."

"It's alright," Asuka said kindly. "I know Shindou-san would never try to hurt someone on purpose."

"Really now?" Misaki said sarcastic-like as the others looked at her. "What's the big idea toying around with me that much and letting me feel I actually did well against you!?"

"Oh that?" Shindou asked casually. "Simple, if I tried, I would usually win without too much issue. So I set a handi-cap and limit myself for the sake of a challenge."

"For that reason...that's why you played with me like that!?" Misaki asked, getting infuriated.

"What's with that attitude of yours?" Satou asked, glaring at her.

"Stay out of this!" Misaki warned with a glare that made Satou silence herself in her tracks.

"Hey, stop getting worked up," Masaya stated to Misaki.

"How can I not be worked up!?" Misaki asked. "Let's see you get played like that!"

"Do you not think you're taking this a little too seriously?" Shindou asked, earning a stronger glare from her before he sighed, before glaring firmly into her eyes. "Tobisawa, as you are, you will never advance any further in FC."

"You!" Misaki yelled, clenching a fist. "You've no right to say that after doing me the way you did!"

Shindou went silent, realizing he upped her anger tenfold. Everyone else was dead silent at the tension between them. Aoi could interject, but what good would it do? That would only fuel Misaki's anger even more, and right now calming her down seemed unlikely.

"Let's go guys," Shindou said, having nothing else he wanted to say to Misaki right now given how mad she was.

He then left with his group.

"Hmph, good riddence, I hate that guy!" Misaki said with folded arms.

"Misaki-chan-" Asuka walked over to her, but in a fast motion, Misaki smacked Asuka's hand away in an intense burst of anger, reflected in both her action and face.

"Senpai..." Mashiro said with a sad look.

A/N: I'm cool with people not agreeing, but personally I didn't think the anime did Misaki's drama right.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Everyone stared in shock at Misaki's action.

"Enough!" Masaya yelled, walking over to Misaki, and his eyes were not that of a friendly person. "I can't have you acting like this to the team, nor your opponents. Either you get your act together, or I will take you off of this team myself! I've put up with your behavior long enough!"

"Don't joke," Misaki waved off, thinking he wasn't being serious, only to see he was in fact being for real. "And why should I be kicked off because of that jerk!?"

"From where I stand-you are the jerk," Masaya stated bluntly, and glaring daggers into her. "I know you want to get better, but the way you've been acting ever since the match with Shindou is not acceptable."

"So you're just taking Shindou's side!?" Misaki asked, dropping the 'san' respect term. "As I expect from a bystander worthless bum of a coach like you!"

Masaya's face greatly saddened, and he concealed his face as she spat hurtful words at him.

"Asuka, Mashiro, sorry," Masaya said in a low voice. "But...Misaki can't remain on this team."

As much as Mashiro wanted to ask him to give her a little more time, she kept quiet and sided with him. She stared at Misaki with a pleading face, hoping she would change her thinking and see the reality of how she is acting. Asuka didn't look at Misaki and merely stared at the ground with a hurt expression.

Aoi walked next to Masaya. "No offense, but I have to agree," Aoi said, looking at Misaki. "We can't have you being like this."

"Tch, do as you want, like I cared that much about this stupid team anyway!" Misaki said with disgust before storming away.

Mashiro reached a hand towards the leaving Misaki, but put it down. After a few moments passed, Masaya was the first to speak out.

"Let's...just watch the final," he suggested as his legs begun carrying him towards the computer on the stand.

Masaya and his group stayed at their booth while Shindou and Irina's teams went to another section of booths in the same area.

A bit later, Shindou and Irina's team arrived at the booths.

"Now, we're finally here!" Minori shouted. "Shindou, who still maintains his status as the reigning champion, will face off against the promising Speeder, Inui!"

"Now we'll see how Inui plays," Masaya said with folded arms, looking up at the TV like everyone else.

"Yeah, I wonder how Shindou will handle himself," Aoi said.

"'Reigning champion'? Such nonsense!" Misaki said, leaving the tournament grounds, and repulsed by the very thought of watching Shindou.

Back at the booths.

"Saki, you know what to do once it starts," Irina said. "No need to play around, show these people that the champion is nothing before you."

"As you command," Saki said, turning on her Grav-Shoes and flying to the starting point on the FC grid with Shindou joining her.

'For her to make it to the final, she has to at least be strong,' Shindou thought. 'If Kurashina forced me to try that hard, I wonder what Inui can do.'

The sound to start was heard and they took off.

Shindou was fast, but Saki was even faster and remained above him while slowly closing in on him.

"Huh? What's that girl doing?" Rika asked.

"She's a Speeder, yet what is she trying to do?" Satou asked while glaring.

'This move...' Aoi glared, not happy about what she thought this was.

"She's only flying above Shindou, yet she's slowly forcing him lower and lower to the water," Masaya said with sweat.

"But why?" Mashiro asked. "Isn't the whole point of FC to touch buoys or score on someone's back?"

Masaya said nothing further, and Aoi remained tensed as well.

Meanwhile, Shindou was struggling. If he tried to zigzag, she'd do the same, and if he tried flying down and then quickly changed direction, she followed suite. It was getting to the point he was near the water.

"Forget the composed act, I can't hold back at all against someone like this!" Shindou said in alert, roaring and flying up with a quick boost of elevation.

"Already!?" Masaya asked.

"Oh my, Shindou plows upwards with a large Elevation Burst!" Minori started. "But wait, Inui does the same!"

Inui tried knocking him off balance, but he swiped with enough force to stop her, then did it again to get her off balance. Then he touched her back for a point and went to the buoy.

"I give him some credit," Irina admitted. "As expected of the 'king of kings', he should at least be able to do this much. Okay Saki, go ahead and toy around for a bit, deceive him into a false sense of hope as the saying goes."

"If that is your command, roger," Saki said, attempting to ward him off, except a bit lazier, and he thus scored on her back again.

Shindou scored on Saki a third time, but his face didn't reflect confidence.

'Strange, why is she letting me touch her deliberately?' he thought. 'Am I really just too much for her?'

"Okay, play time is over," Irina told Saki. "Bring a close to this match."

"Understood!" Saki said, taking on a more serious face.

Suddenly, Shindou was swiftly swiped off balance which followed up with Saki touching him in the back for a point. Shindou grunted and balanced himself, but Saki gave him no time and once more knocked him off balance and then scored yet again. Saki then put in her lockdown move and simply hovered above him like usual.

Minori and everyone watched in shock seeing Shindou being dominated this easily.

"Wait, Speeders avoid any form of dogfights and try to score on buoys, right?" Madoka asked as she pointed upwards.

"That's usually true, but Inui seems to brake that unspoken norm," Aoi said. "I don't know how it's possible, but she's somehow found a way to be a Speeder who can be extra dangerous in a dogfight due to her speed as a Speeder working in harmony with it. And what's impressive is how good she is in directly engaging a dogfight despite her class not meant for that type of play."

"Is this what we call a fourth talent?" Masaya asked. "Fighters, Speeders, and All-rounders utilizing both effectively, and now Inui taking a Speeder class and somehow dogfighting effectively with it. I wonder what you would call this one."

"Shooting comet!" Mashiro made up.

"That sounds like a cool name!" Asuka said.

"No no, I doubt that would be the name," Madoka said with an annoyed look.

"Hurry President and get out while you have the chance!" Satou yelled urgently.

Shindou wasted no time and managed to escape to a shortcut. Everyone watched, tensed at Shindou's desperation. Once Saki caught up after touching the buoy, Shindou found his only chance was to let her hit him so he could go to the buoy. Saki took the bait and hit him, but this time he used the force to boost himself forward.

"Alright, he's using the impact to increase his speed!" Asuka cheered, only to be shocked on seeing Saki fly past him with ease. "You're kidding..."

After awhile, the match ended. Shindou held 4 to Saki's 8.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman, Inui has defeated the champion!" Minori yelled in excitement with a fist in the air.

The people cheered for her victory.

"It would be something to face her!" Asuka said.

"I don't share the same view..." Mashiro said, the idea scaring her.

"Well the tournament is over, so why don't we head back?" Masaya suggested.

While the group walked away from the tournament grounds, Masaya remained dead quiet with a rather depressed aura. It was clear to them he wasn't just depressed, but stressed. To say he's had to deal with a lot in such a short time is an understatement. As the others looked at him with sympathy, Madoka came up with something.

"Say, how about we go somewhere and eat?" Madoka suggested.

"Huh?" Masaya asked.

"Good idea," Mashiro said and then put a hand to Masaya's shoulder. "And we all need a recharge, so what do you say?"

"Well I guess," Masaya said, seeing no reason to object.

"Onii-chan has been terrifyingly quiet," Madoka eyed Shion with concern. "You've barely said a thing."

"Well-!" Shion started, only to pale. "I still wasn't feeling well after all!"

"Easy easy!" Madoka yelled, grabbing his side lightly while he covered his mouth. "Um, you guys go on ahead and leave this to me."

With that, the gang left. Getting to a food booth offering noodles, the gang sat and waited for food.

Meanwhile, Shindou and the others left the tournament grounds too. "Good grief, that Tobisawa!" Satou voiced in annoyance. "Talk about a sore loser!"

Shindou narrowed his eyes as he walked. He recalled her outburst of rage at him, offended by the fact he toyed with her that much and allowed her to believe she did well against him when she didn't. Shindou couldn't say he really did anything wrong. After all, nobody is obligated to go all out all the time or even say anything.

'Even so...I think I'm starting to understand things from Tobisawa's view point,' Shindou thought. 'That player, Inui Saki toyed with me from the start. I won't deny being frustrated by that at first. Of course Tobisawa is more competitive than me, but I can see why she feels that way. True when I was training with Kurashina I helped, but that's just practice, a real match is different. FC shouldn't be taken too seriously, and that is where Tobisawa's biggest weak point is. But, perhaps I could have done something for Tobisawa instead of leaving her deceived after the match like that.'

"President?" Rika asked, noticing the thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm fine," Shindou assured.

Back with Masaya and co, they were chowing down on some noodles. Though their moods were not of the best.

"Hard to believe that happened," Mashiro muttered.

"Yeah," Asuka said sadly. "Misaki-chan left us..."

Masaya didn't say a thing and ate in silence. Mashiro smiled gently at him and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I know you've had a rough time since Misaki-Senpai faced Shindou, and she has been nothing short of a jerk," Mashiro stated. "But it's times like this that we've got each other's back. And don't let what she said get you down either-you're our friend, and we would not think of you like that because it's not true."

"Understood," Masaya said, finally perking up.

"Masaya-san," Asuka said, smiling on seeing him display a happy attitude, but her face grew sad again.

They decided to go training to try taking their minds off of Misaki for the time being, but Asuka left on her own. Hoping Misaki had went home, Asuka arrived and knocked.

"Oh? Who might you be?" Misaki's grandma asked.

"Kurashina Asuka, Misaki-chan's classmate," Asuka greeted politely, bowing her head and then lifting it back up.

"Ah another one of her friends I see," Misaki's grandma stated warmly. "If you're looking for her, she's up in her room."

"Thank you very much," Asuka said before going over to Misaki's door.

Hearing a knock, Misaki walked over and opened the door, only to show surprise at seeing Asuka whom had a friendly expression. Misaki looked stunned. Asuka wasn't mad at her for how she acted towards her? The fact Asuka seemed positive actually made Misaki feel wrenched in the gut.

"C-come in," Misaki said before closing the door and acting cheery. "How did the tournament go? Shindou win?"

Her voice had annoyance at the mention of Shindou's name. "He lost," Asuka said quietly.

"Really? Serves that guy right!" Misaki said proudly, folding her arms and looking away with a cocky smile.

"Stop talking about him like that!" Asuka raised her voice, catching Misaki off-guard. "Shindou-san isn't a bad person."

"You say that even though he almost got you-" Misaki started, but Asuka stopped her.

"That was my fault!" Asuka yelled as her eyes teared up. "I was so concentrated on trying to not let Masaya down, that I did something reckless and hurt him deeply. Therefore, don't use my problems to frame Shindou-san!"

"I-I got it..." Misaki said, feeling bad.

"Please talk to me, what's wrong?" Asuka asked. "You're never like this. The Misaki-chan I know is kind and has so much fun."

"That's," Misaki couldn't answer.

"And why do you hate me!?" Asuka asked as she lowered her head and trembled while tears slipped off her face. Misaki froze in shock at seeing Asuka say that. "I felt it, when you knocked my hand away, that you had resentment at me. If I did something wrong, please tell me."

Misaki was filled with remorse and faced her. "I don't," Misaki started gently, putting her hands on Asuka's shoulders while Asuka looked at her. "I was jealous."

"Huh?" Asuka asked slightly tearful.

"Your increasing skills as an FC player," Misaki said. "You went from having no FC experience to becoming so strong. So much so even I can't keep up with you. It frustrated me, that I had been outshined by a girl who knew nothing about FC when she started. Then I saw you face Shindou. He did things against you that he didn't even try against me. You pushed him that much. It made me jealous of you, that you have talent far beyond what I have. And instead of trying to be happy for you, I let something as minor as jealousy get in the way of my friendship with you. I'm really sorry."

She then enveloped Asuka in a hug, and Asuka in turn hugged her back.

"It's alright," Asuka said with a smile. "I'm so relieved you don't hate me after all, I don't know what I would have done had it been true."

"I would hate myself if that were the case," Misaki chuckled.

Once they let go, Asuka posed something. "Hey, won't you come back to us?" Asuka asked.

"No, I don't think this FC stuff is cut out for me," Misaki said.

"But-" Asuka started.

"Sorry, but I'm not coming back," Misaki said before putting a hand to Asuka's head. "Anyway, shouldn't you go back to training?"

"...I understand," Asuka said sadly before leaving.

After watching on with a depress look, Misaki shook her head and went about her own matters.

Meanwhile, Asuka went to the trailer, and saw Aoi walk over to her.

"Where did you go?" Aoi asked.

"Just had to take care of something," Asuka said, rubbing her head nervously.

"Good, keep yourself efficient when doing fast maneuvers!" Masaya called out as Mashiro practiced in the air, and then noticed Asuka. "Why didn't you come with us? Feeling sick?"

"N-no," Asuka assured, feeling responsible for possibly worrying him and lowered her head with red cheeks. "I always make trouble for you."

"That's not true," Masaya said, smiling at her.

"Say, can you keep coaching Mashiro for a minute?" Aoi asked. "I want to ask Kurashina something." Getting out of earshot, she continued. "I'll cut straight to the chase, did you go over to Tobisawa's?"

"Is it bad?" Asuka asked, expecting a scolding.

"Not at all," Aoi said. "Even if she quit, she's still your friend, and you going over despite how she reacted at you shows how much you care about her."

"Yeah, we resolved it," Asuka said cheerfully.

"I see," Aoi said, glad for that before her face grew a little more serious. "One last thing, what is Masaya to you?"

"Eh?" Asuka asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well you heard what he said earlier today right?" Aoi asked. "He expressed how important you are to him. So what is he to you? How does he make you feel and what do you think of him?"

After a few moments, Asuka started. "He's very special to me," she said in a soft tone. "When I'm with him, I feel like I can do anything, and that there is nothing to fear. I, really like how supportive he is with me, how kind he is to me and how amazing he is about FC. Together, I feel we can fly higher than anyone else. And I feel my heart thump faster with him."

Aoi listened carefully to everything she said. She then tried to phrase the next words carefully.

"So those are your feelings at this point in time," she mused. "Perhaps you should tell him these things later. I'm sure it would do you both good to understand the full extent of your feelings, and it would undoubtly make him very happy to hear it."

Asuka nodded in response before turning on her Grav-Shoes and flying up to Mashiro.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

The next day, Misaki remained in bed.

'*Sigh* guess I'll have to keep away from the trailer so I don't have to deal with being bugged by them to join,' she thought, covering her eyes with an arm. Getting up, she looked around her room. "I'm so tired still, but since I'm done with FC, I need something to replace all that time. And doing some house chores could be just the ticket."

Her grandma was outside enjoying the outside breeze. "Times like this make me wish I was young again," her grandma said. "But I can't turn back time. Ah, what I would give to be a healthy young girl once more."

"Morning!" Misaki called out, walking up to her.

"Oh morning, heading out with your friends?" her grandma asked.

Misaki shook her head. "I want to help you out with some chores," she said.

"That's very kind of you," her grandma said with a smile.

Elsewhere, Shindou was meditating at a temple he goes to, and couldn't focus entirely. He knew the cause of it of course.

'This is no good,' Shindou thought while getting up. 'Tobisawa's hatred at me was real, no doubt about that. However, I don't want her to play FC with hate. To do that, I'll have to pry open her heart and hear the true Tobisawa.'

He then headed to the trailer Masaya and co go to. Getting there, he noticed Masaya, Aoi and Madoka on ground, but on looking in the air he didn't see Misaki, just Asuka and Mashiro.

"Shindou-san?" Masaya asked, walking over to him.

"An unexpected surprise, what are you doing here?" Aoi asked, grinning.

"To have a talk with Tobisawa, but I don't see her around," Shindou said, then noticed the gloomy look on Masaya and Madoka's face.

"We had to kick her off," Aoi finally said, breaking the silence. "Her behavior was not acceptable, and she refused to listen. Tobisawa had a fall out with us after you left to put it simply."

"...I see," Shindou said in a quieter voice. "Then in that case, can you tell me where exactly she lives?"

"And why would you want to know?" Masaya asked.

"I told you, I want to have a talk with her," Shindou said. "But as it stands, I have no idea where she lives."

"I can tell you, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Masaya asked with sweat. "You're the last person she would want to see after all."

"That's true, but I'm resolved to do this anyway," Shindou said.

"Well we're not sure what you're up to, but could you try to bring her back?" Madoka asked. "Even though she insulted the team and acted mean, she's still our friend."

"I'll do the best I can," Shindou said, knowing Madoka spoke sentiments that they all probably shared.

So Masaya told him where she lived, and Shindou made his way there.

Meanwhile with Misaki, she was in her room tidying up some clothes in her closet.

"Hmm, maybe I should get a new pair of these," Misaki muttered, taking out one of her black night shirts which was wrinkled. "Or give it to Mashiro to divert her annoying clinginess to me."

"Misaki, you have another friend!" her grandma called out, opening the door before closing it after the guest walked in.

"Hello-" Misaki greeted with a friendly face, assuming Asuka or Mashiro came over for a visit, but it wasn't someone she was the least bit happy to see.

It was Shindou, and he expected such a reaction. After a few moments, Misaki's glare vanished and she sighed.

"Can we talk?" Shindou started.

"Be my guest," Misaki said, trying her best to keep patience.

So he sat on her bed as she sat next to him. "Do you remember what you said?" Shindou asked as Misaki looked curious. "You brought up how I allowed you to truly believe that you made me put up a good fight against you when I didn't at all."

"Here to rub it in?" Misaki asked, looking away from him with annoyance.

"Wrong," Shindou said. "I can kind of see where you're coming from."

"And just what makes you say that now?" Misaki asked, not buying it.

"My final opponent was against Inui," Shindou said with eyes filled to the brim with seriousness.

"Ah that girl!" Misaki recalled. "I heard you lost."

"I was decimated pretty easily." Shindou admitted. "When the match first started, I thought I was doing somewhat well, but in the end Inui was simply toying around with me. In that moment, I remember what you said, and I could now understand how you must have felt when the same happened with you and me. Only in our case it's worse-I never tried to give you advice after the match, nor did I give a glimpse of my real strength in our match to show you still had a lot to work towards to prove a match for me. Tobisawa, I am sorry for that," By now Misaki's anger started subsiding. "That said, I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Misaki asked.

"Why do you take FC so seriously?" Shindou asked.

"That's..." Misaki trailed off.

"Is it worth causing pain for your friends?" Shindou asked quietly. "Don't beat around it, tell me why you're so devoted to FC."

Misaki jolted, and then looked down with a guilty look. "It's just, FC is something I can put so much passion into," she started. "For once I found something I can truly put my all into, something that really motivated me. That's why I have to do my best and win, otherwise...I'll go back to having no motivation like before."

"Can't you do both, put your all and have fun?" Shindou asked as Misaki faced him. "FC is all about having fun, win or lose doesn't matter. However, it is because FC is so engaging and fun that we can get into it and take it seriously. The problem, is you're too competitive and get too worked up when it comes to FC. If you fail, get up and keep trying. And that also means you need to learn to trust in Hinata-kun. I could clearly hear you refusing his orders in our match, that's not good. Unity between coach and player is vital."

"I just, I don't know what to do," Misaki said sadly while Shindou put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be the best," Shindou stated. "Just be you. FC has no limits, we can always improve ourselves, and that includes you. You and Kurashina proved that to me by mastering the Air Kick Turn, something usually only pros can use. I was impressed with you both. Don't give up on FC. If you truly love it, just have fun and keep getting better. Do so and you win every time, win or lose."

"Fun, don't have to be the best..." Misaki muttered among other things thoughtfully.

"Yes," Shindou said, smiling at her.

After a few moments, Misaki smiled while closing her eyes. "What have I been doing?" she chuckled. "You're right, I have a lot to learn. It's just like you said, Shindou-san. I need to lighten up about FC and enjoy myself more. I was so focused on being the best and only winning that I lost sight of myself."

"I'm happy to hear that," Shindou said, and then got up off the bed. "One last thing, be sure to apologize to your friends. I don't know precisely what happened after I left after my match with Asuka, but I know that you weren't nice to them by the sound of it."

"Mmm," Misaki said, especially feeling guilt ridden about what she said to Masaya.

"Then I guess I'll take my leave-" Shindou started, walking to her door, but he felt two hands around his body lock him in place, and someone's body against his back. "Tobisawa?"

"Thank you, for putting up with me," Misaki said gently. "And, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

"It's alright," Shindou assured, putting his hand on hers.

After a few seconds, they let go and he left. Grabbing her Grav-Shoes, she put them on, and after taking a brief breath, left the house.

Once arriving at the trailer, she saw Masaya coaching Asuka and Mashiro as they practiced together.

"Something's different about Arisika's form," Aoi noted.

"She's trying to expand beyond the basics," Masaya explained. "That's why she asked Asuka to give her a hand."

"I'm glad for her," came Misaki's voice, alerting Masaya and Aoi of her presense, along with Madoka.

"Eh!?" Madoka exclaimed.

"Geez, Asuka-Senpai is just too scary!" Mashiro groaned as she kept trying to score on her. 'Satou, I understand my weakness. I was too focused on sticking to basics. Going out of the comfort zone is what I need to do. And one day I'll beat you!'

"Mashiro-chan is working hard!" Asuka said, pleased to see her putting in such effort and then stopped as Mashiro froze. Looking where Mashiro was, she spotted Misaki.

Instantly they flew down. "Why are you here?" Aoi asked, breaking the dead silence. "I thought you by your words made it clear you were done with this team."

"I thought so too," Misaki started, then her tone grew humble. "Listen, I haven't been a team player. Winning was all I cared about until now. While all of you just played for fun and were enthralled by FC, I only valued winning and being better than anyone else. FC was the first time I ever got this motivated and poured my all into something. So I wanted to always stand at the top, and lost my temper when things weren't going my way. Truth is, I am a jerk, taking out my anger on my friends and being a bad sport. I'm really sorry about that. But I'm okay now, because I have a new goal."

"A new goal?" Mashiro asked curiously.

"Yes, to enjoy FC while pouring my all into it still, and loosening up," Misaki said, smiling at them. 'Isn't that right, Shindou-san?'

"Really!?" Asuka asked which earned her a nod from Misaki.

However, Mashiro signaled firmly with her head to Misaki she had something else to say, eying between her and Masaya to drive it clear. Misaki walked over to Masaya, and stared at him gently.

"Sorry for what I said," she said, looking down and then looking back at him. "The things I said, they were totally out of line like everything else. You're not useless to me as our coach, and I appreciate that you coach us. Not just that, but you're my friend."

"Misaki," Masaya muttered before smiling at her. "I do forgive you."

Misaki closed her eyes and grinned, revealing a bit of her teeth. "Now then, I'm allowed to join again, aren't I?" she asked.

"We took your name off," Aoi started. "But I can have you rejoin by placing your name back on it."

So they went in the trailer and grabbed the sheet and pencil. Handing it to Misaki, she put her name back on, thus making her the technically newest member of the team.

"Alright!" Mashiro suddenly grabbed Misaki's arm. "Now you have to call me the Senpai."

"Dream on," Misaki said before grabbing her and hugging her. "Besides, you're the most inexperienced of us right? As someone who's got more experience, I think it's fitting I'm the Senpai here. And as your Senpai, I'll be sure to help train you in getting better in FC."

"That sounds good too, tehee," Mashiro said while the others smiled at their sibling-ness.

"But first," Misaki started, looking at Asuka. "You and me are going to have ourselves some practice to make up for yesterday."

"Mmm!" Asuka nodded.

So they went out and practiced. Asuka was incredibly happy to see Misaki playing with them again. Shion was not present as often anymore due to his constant lack of doing homework, hence Madoka took his spot as the club president.

The next day went on like normal with everyone at school, taking lessons, and Asuka and Masaya eating lunch together. After school the gang trained as per usual with Masaya giving advice and orders from the ground. Once he called for training to cease, Asuka came up to him and they spent the rest of that day having fun downtown. Later, night settled in, and they stood next to each other at the beach near the water.

"I'm glad to see things wind down," Masaya said.

"Yes, I was worried when Misaki-chan quit and had a problem with Shindou-san," Asuka admitted. "But I'm happy that she came back."

"I am too," Masaya said. "It seems whatever Shindou-san said had a big effect on her. I can tell, she's a lot more easy going and less overly serious."

"Yeah, I noticed it too," Asuka said while smiling.

"Who knows, perhaps your cheerfulness rubbed off on her a bit," Masaya chuckled.

"Maybe," Asuka said, rubbing her head with a hand. A silence brewed in just before Asuka clenched her fist near her heart. "Um..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Masaya asked, noticing the change in her voice.

"Well," Asuka started before turning so she was completely facing Masaya, then continued with a sincere smile. "You said how I was precious to you." Masaya blushed as he nodded. "That really touched me, that you value me that much. Masaya-san is also very important to me too. When I'm with you, I feel like no matter who I'm up against, there's nothing to be scared of. And, I feel like we can fly further than anyone else together."

"You..." Masaya muttered as she continued.

"I think you're a really nice person," Asuka said gently. "And you've done so much for me, including risking your life for mine. I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too," Masaya, smiling at her. "Before I came across you, I really had not much drive for anything. But then things happened and I found myself unable to stay away from you. I enjoyed hanging out with you so much, and how positive and upbuilding you are. More than that, I started loving FC again, something I had closed myself off from. Meeting you was one of the best things to happen to me, Asuka."

"Masaya-san," Asuka said, smiling with glazed eyes.

"I want to keep going forward with you," Masaya started. "Just as you consider me a source of courage and strength, it's the same for you towards me. Being with you gives me strength, and I want to always be at your side."

"I feel the same," Asuka said.

"Also, I," Masaya said before bringing her in a hug, surprising her. "I love you."

"Huh!?" Asuka asked as her cheeks grew red and her heart beated very fast.

"That's right," Masaya admitted. "Therefore, will you go out with me? No matter what events we're faced with from now on, I want to be with you not as just friends, but as lovers."

After a few moments, Asuka smiled with glazed eyes and tears building up, while an incredible feeling of joy overflowed within her.

"I love you to, Masaya-san," Asuka said softly, hugging him back and closing her eyes. "Thank you."

Masaya was so happy that he couldn't put it into words. While they hugged, the stars sparkled brightly in front of them. It was a new start as they took yet another step together.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Waking up and doing his usual routines, he planned to leave, only to hear a knock as he headed towards the front door. Opening it, it was none other than Asuka herself greeting him with a friendly smile. Masaya blushed, but smiled back at her.

While walking, Asuka hummed as she had an arm around his. "S-so I guess with the tournament over, we can get back to training," Masaya said.

He already knew that, but he felt nervous, so saying anything really felt the best way to try easing himself. After all, he never had a girlfriend before, so this was new territory.

"Yes, but also Masaya-san is my boyfriend!" Asuka said excitedly, blushing and smiling at him. "I couldn't be happier."

"I-I see!" Masaya said before concentrating on the road in front of them. 'From here on out, we are lovers. Geez, I'm already feeling calmer with her. Not surprising.'

As the two got to school, Asuka held his hand, drawing looks from students.

"We seem to be getting a lot of attention," Asuka said. "Maybe they know about my match with Shindou-san."

"Uh, I don't think that's why," Masaya said nervously with a sweat drop. "Listen, why don't we keep the love displays out until lunch time? That way we're not drawing attention from people."

"But I want everyone to know Masaya-san is my lover," Asuka stated innocently.

"Like I said, that's not the problem," Masaya sighed at her as they kept walking.

Getting to the classroom, they were met with grins from Mashiro, Misaki and Madoka, and the rest of the class also stared. Unfortunately for Masaya, one of the people in class saw them holding hands in the hallway and spread it like wildfire to the rest of the class.

"Have a good morning?" Madoka asked with amusement.

"Yeah why?" Masaya asked.

"Nothing, just we heard some very spicy info," Misaki started.

"You two holding hands in the hallway on your way here, what's that about?" Mashiro asked.

As Masaya sweated, hesitant to say anything, Asuka went off.

"We're a couple!" Asuka said excitedly as some in the room went "EH!?" while some of the girls found it cute and eyed the two.

"Since when?" Misaki asked.

"Last night," Masaya decided to spill seeing it was pointless to hide at this point, only to pale as many girls came up and started fangirling over the couple. "Hold it, slow down!"

"Ahee!" Asuka said nervously, rubbing her head with a hand at the girls.

Some of the guys even said things like "I'm so jealous he gets such a pretty girl like her!" or "Lucky guy!".

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually," Madoka said.

"For real, I was waiting when they would realize it," Mashiro said.

"Ditto," Misaki said as they watched Asuka and Masaya. 'Isn't that great, Asuka.'

Meanwhile, Aoi just walked into the classroom, and looked curiously at the majority of classmates gathered around Asuka and Masaya.

"*Cough*" Aoi cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone please take your seats, class is about to begin."

Thus they all went to their seats on her order. Aoi then noticed Masaya looking worn out and sighing with relief.

Class went on like normal as expected. Lunch time came around the corner, and of course Masaya and Asuka had lunch alone at his spot.

"You really have bad timing," Masaya said. "Because of saying it at that moment, it drew everyone's attention."

"Sorry about that, I get carried away when I'm really happy," she admitted.

"Guess I can't blame you," Masaya chuckled as they ate. "The tournament is over, and it'll be a while until the fall one, so I think we should all take a break for a while. It's something I've thought about since yesterday."

"Alright, that means more time for just you and me!" Asuka stated while clasping her hands.

"Indeed," Masaya said, staring at her.

"What should we do after school then?" Asuka asked.

"For starters, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I think a date would do just fine," Masaya suggested. "Anywhere specific though?"

"Not that I can think of, but I'm sure we'll have a blast!" Asuka stated confidently.

"When you say it like that, I can't doubt you," Masaya said in amusement before he placed an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Masaya-san?" Asuka asked as her cheeks flushed.

"It's nothing, I, j-just wanted to hold you close," he admitted while blushing and tracing a circle motion over his cheek with a finger. "I mean, um, lovers do that kind of thing."

Asuka giggled before placing an innocent peck to his cheek. "That's fine," she said, staring at him with a romantic look. "I like being held by you."

Masaya's heart rate shot up. It made him fuzzy inside hearing that.

After school, the two were about to head out of the classroom if not for Madoka and Misaki stopping them.

"Time for more training right?" Misaki asked, eager for more.

"Actually," Asuka started before Masaya started to explain.

"The fall tournament won't start for a long time, so I think you've all earned some vacation time," Masaya stated. "Not everyday needs to be training. Relaxing is also important, so for the next few weeks you can decide whether or not to train."

"Really!?" Mashiro asked in excitement as she bursted into the classroom.

"Well I don't mind," Misaki said before looking at Mashiro. "Or so I would say, but I think myself and Mashiro need to keep training a lot."

"No way!" Mashiro pouted before Misaki pat her head.

"Hey now, that means you get to spend time with me, and like I said, I'll help you out," Misaki said compassionately before being hugged affectionately by Mashiro.

"Aw, Senpai knows how to lure me like a fish hooked on a rod!" Mashiro exclaimed adoringly while Misaki caressed the back of her head.

"Well you described yourself pretty well right now," Madoka said with a sweat drop before looking at Asuka and Masaya. "The two of you leaving by yourselves, a date perhaps?"

"Correct," Masaya said.

"Oh?" Aoi asked, walking up to them. "I heard during lunch from Tobisawa, apparently you two have revealed your true feelings," They both nodded while she smiled. "That's good. You both go on and enjoy your date."

"That's not all," Madoka started as Aoi faced her. "Hinata gave everyone the freedom to come to the club or not for a few weeks since the next tournament is a fair long way off."

"I expect that," Aoi started. "When the club was formed again with Masaya's entry, the next tournament was a lot closer. There's no need for them to have to train so much though with the next one far off. In the days you don't come to the club, I'll still be there with Madoka supervising Arisika and Tobisawa. As for Masaya, while in normal cases you should stay at the trailer to supervise Tobisawa and Arisika as their FC coach, I can bend the rules. You've worked pretty hard, and I think you and Kurashina deserve some vacation time alone together. Wouldn't the rest of you agree?"

Their expression clearly showed they fully agreed. With that, the pair went off downtown on their first date. The sensation Masaya felt was different than the other times. Before they had just went downtown and had fun as friends, but this time it was beyond that. At a few points Asuka ran about with her arms spread like a bird. The two went to a picture booth and took a picture together as well with smiles. Even now, Asuka's beautiful appearance and personality illuminated his heart with such powerful warm feelings that he couldn't describe.

After a long day, it grew dark. Asuka had went to throw something away while Masaya sat on the sand near the beach.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to a memory:

"Those stars together look like a Grav-Shoe!" a younger Masaya yelled, pointing to them and drawing a shape out of them.

"You really do love the world above, don't you," Aoi said gently.

"Of course!" Masaya cheered reaching towards the stars with a hand. "If I have the world above, I can go anywhere I want and fly anywhere-that nothing is impossible!"

Aoi chuckled. "You're interesting," she said. "Most kids your age are just excited about the prospect of playing FC, yet you think about it in deeper ways. FC is always growing, so the possibilities are endless."

"But if it's endless, does that mean it's perfect always?" Masaya asked.

"Perhaps, but promise me something, that you will always stay true to your love of FC," Aoi said. "You have the potential to possibly surpass me one day, and inspire many others like I have."

"Surpass you? No way, you're too good," Masaya said before Aoi put a hand on his shoulder. "Kagami-sensei?"

"Whenever you feel in doubt, say the following words," Aoi started.

Back in the present, Masaya repeated them. '"What you can't do by yourself, achieve it with others by your side and the possibilities will open up to you'," Masaya said before his face grew sad. "But I didn't do that back then, instead I was crushed by my own emotions and fear. Heh, I guess I'm reflecting on my past mistake now that I-"

"Well well, I didn't expect to meet you out here, Hinata Masaya," came Irina's voice.

"You're the one from back then!" Masaya said, getting up after recognizing her. "Irina if I wasn't mistaken."

"That's right," Irina said before growing cocky. "Too bad for you, Shindou almost lost to your team, but your strength wasn't enough."

"True, he held back a lot more than I thought," Masaya said. "Congratulations on winning the tournament. That Saki of yours is really strong."

"Right," Irina said proudly before her face grew more serious. "Our FC is different from yours after all," Masaya blinked, curious what she means. "Isn't it true? Our playstyle offers more strategic thinking and less on brute force. On the other hand, the current FC is too much brawn and no brain."

"That doesn't make it bad-" Masaya started, but Irina cut him off.

"You of all people should be able to understand, Hinata Masaya," Irina stated while glaring. "Have you not figured it out? As FC is right now, it's become rather risky. And I was convinced this after seeing Kurashina nearly die!"

Masaya widened his eyes as his head pulsed. "But that was-" he tried to get out.

"Be truthful!" Irina said, growing angry. "Kurashina almost died because of your irresponsibleness as her coach!"

"What!?" Masaya yelled, clenching his fists. "This, that's wrong!"

"Am I?" Irina asked. "Who is the one who coaches, who is the one who is in charge of telling her what or what not to do in a match?"

"Yes, but the earpiece in her ear fell out during the match so I couldn't direct orders!" Masaya said, losing his composure due to stress.

"So you think that excuses you from not forbidding her to do that many Air Kick Turns?" Irina asked.

"Enough, stop screwing with me!" Masaya yelled.

"I see you're very stubborn," Irina said calmly. "The current FC is a disgrace before me, lacking the perfect silence our FC brings. Our FC is safer, but the same cannot be said for yours and everyone else's."

"FC isn't as bad as you think it is," Masaya said. "It's because FC is just a game that we can enjoy it. If it was all about only winning, it wouldn't be that fun. So don't degrade the sport just because you have a different preference!"

"How can you say that to me knowing that the current FC almost claimed Kurashina's life?" Irina asked, staring into his eyes coldly.

Masaya's heart rate beat very fast along with his head pulsing intensely to painful levels. In his mind, an image of a kid in the past staring at him with very cold eyes just like this was before him. However, that wasn't what was mentally shaking him so much. An image of Asuka falling into the water and not coming up flashed in his mind. It was a horrible memory he wished would go away.

"No, I was just...!" Masaya said, unable to stand and was on his knees with both hands on the ground.

"If you truly want to change FC for the better, join me, and we will usher in a new era, one where FC will never be dangerous in the slightest," Irina started with a hand extended out towards him. "And that includes Kurashina never put in that situation again. Don't you want that?"

'...Was it really my fault?' Masaya thought, as he blankly stared at the ground and his head pulsed violently again. 'Was there something I could have done to prevent it? And Irina's words, are they true? I can't deny what almost happened to Asuka, and that was in part due to aggressive play. I...'

"Kurashina must be ashamed to have such a foolish coach like you," Irina concluded.

"That's not true!" Asuka yelled out, running in front of Masaya.

"Kurashina," Irina said in surprise with a hand to her chin.

"I've never considered Masaya-san a bad coach!" Asuka yelled in a hurt tone to Irina.

"Asuka," Masaya muttered, looking at her.

"How can you say that when-" Irina started, but Asuka would have no more.

"That's because of me!" Asuka yelled with a sad look. "Masaya-san always always does his best for me. But when I went up against Shindou-san, I acted selfishly on my own! I knew of the risks of using multiple Air Kick Turns, but I did it anyway because I didn't want to lose and let him down. I realized what I'd done afterwards, I hurt Masaya-san deeply, all because of my own actions. If anyone is to blame, it's myself."

"But your ability to accept commands reflects Hinata Masaya's standing as your FC coach," Irina stated. "The fact you went and put yourself in danger despite being warned, makes him foolish to even allow you in the tournament to begin with."

Masaya closed his eyes and started trembling.

"That's wrong! I did what he told me," Asuka started. "But when I faced Shindou-san, like I said, near the end I acted on what I wanted and didn't think about what my action may have caused for myself and Masaya-san. Please, stop blaming him for my own issue."

Irina wanted to press the matter more, but felt remorse on seeing Asuka was about to cry. "I got it," Irina said, softening up. "However, that doesn't change what I've said about your FC."

"FC isn't what you think!" Asuka pleaded. "FC is, FC is about bringing joy to others and having fun. Just like yours!"

"Eh?" Irina asked, for the first time perplexed.

"You and Inui have such awesome FC, it gave me goosebumps!" Asuka admitted, smiling at Irina briefly. "But FC is freedom. We can play however we want, and change how we play at any time-that's what makes FC so amazing, it's boundless."

'However we...want, in the endless sky, freedom,' Masaya thought, recalling the memory he had a few minutes ago as well.

"Even though you know how Shindou played, you still accept the current FC as fine?" Irina asked before closing her eyes. "You're just as foolish as your coach, clinging to such a risky current sport."

"It's not foolish!" Asuka defended. "Haven't you and Inui experienced it for yourself before, and even now, you imitate some of it?"

"It's true we use some of the current FC play, but we still prefer our Birdcage way," Irina admitted. "And I was convinced further after seeing what happened with you. FC right now is dangerous, If what happened to you can happen to others, I want to change that. Anyway, it's clear we won't agree on this. On that note, you really seem attached to Hinata to be so touchy about him."

"That's because..." Asuka started, looking at him as he looked at her, his eyes regaining color by now and trembling ceased. "Masaya-san is more important to me than anyone else, and my boyfriend."

"I see," Irina said.

"And it's because he's always there for me no matter what," Asuka said gently. "I'm still not the most experienced player, but he's there with me every step of the way, guiding me higher and higher."

With that she turned to Masaya and reached her hand out to him. Finally, Masaya gained resolve in his eyes and got off the ground, taking her hand.

"I, won't adandon FC for yours!" he stated with a clenched fist as he looked at Irina. "You claim the current FC brings suffering, but you have it totally wrong. Accidents happen often, and sometimes it's out of our control. Therefore, to blame FC for one accident is foolishness on your part."

"Oh really?" Irina mocked. "For a person who doesn't play in FC like Kurashina, you've sure got confidence."

"That's because I realize I blamed FC for my own mistakes!" Masaya stated while Asuka looked at him curiously. "Long ago, I played FC myself, and on losing a match due to cold feet, my confidence plummeted. Then I lost to a person who just started out in Flying Circus. I was ashamed of myself, a promising prodigy kid losing to some beginner. That person staring at me with such cold eyes afterwards terrified me and brought me to the breaking point. I crumbled into despair and ran away from the sport, shutting it off from me."

"Masaya-san..." Asuka muttered, feeling sorry for him.

"But Asuka entered my life," Masaya started. "I wanted nothing more than to stay away from FC as a whole, but I couldn't stay away from this girl, and I was interested in how she would progress, so I stayed with her. Before I knew it, here I am loving the world I threw away. I came to understand, I allowed my own feelings to hold me down, and used that as an excuse to run away. That's why, I won't run away anymore! I'll face whatever comes my way!"

"An interesting monolouge," Irina said, impressed while Asuka smiled brightly at him with glazed eyes.

"Listen, I don't think there's anything bad about your way of playing, but just as you believe so strongly in your FC, we believe in ours!" Masaya declared. "If you truly want to prove yours as the better way for FC, prove it by winning in the next tournament against us!"

Irina stared at him in astonishment. Just like Asuka, he accepted their FC instead of acting as if they were ruining the game. The people they've walked around muttered against her and Saki as FC ruiners who want to destroy it. Irina couldn't help but feel warm inside. Despite how she's come off, they still respected her FC. This made Irina start feeling bad.

"Very well, I accept that challenge," Irina said light heartedly. "I hope you don't let us down. Make no mistake though, I will change FC for the better-that is my resolve. I also admit, your resolve is commendable, Hinata Masaya. Both you and Kurashina have my respect, and I do apologize for my behavior. Until we meet again, bye."

With that she walked away while Asuka and Masaya stared until she vanished from sight.

"Are you okay?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah," Masaya said before facing her. "I never told you about my past in full, sorry."

"It's okay," Asuka said. "They weren't good memories for you, so it's natural to keep them to yourself."

"But I feel like I should have told you sooner," Masaya said, before Asuka surprised him and pressed her lips onto his while putting her hands on his shoulders.

A strong romantic moment overtook them as they kissed in bliss. It was as if they were in their own world away from everything else. After parting, Asuka stared with a tender smile on her face.

"What matters now, is you want to move forward," Asuka said. "Remember what I said way back? I would help you find your own reach to the sky."

"You did," Masaya said, holding her still. "And you already have. I'm not tied down by the past anymore, I've regained my love for FC, and together we will keep reaching towards the future and beyond."

"Yes!" Asuka said excitedly before they let go and ran around the beach together.

'Kagami-sensei, I got it, I will never mess up like I did in the past or almost just did again!' Masaya thought. 'And, I have something even more important to me than FC, something I will never adandon.' After thinking that, he looked at Asuka, who ran with an innocent expression. 'Kurashina Asuka.'

A/N: I know some are probably wondering why Mashiro hasn't gotten some personal shine like the others. Well that will be coming up next.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

"Wake up already!" came Mashiro's voice, shaking Misaki who finally woke up.

"5 more minutes..." Misaki lazily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't you promise to keep practicing not just for yourself, but also to help me?" Mashiro asked with annoyance to her voice.

That instantly woke Misaki up. "Ah right, training!" Misaki said, getting up.

"Woah hold it hold it, you can't go out like that!" Mashiro yelled comically: Misaki was only in her pajamas. "Geez, try to have a little more common sense."

"Can't be helped, I'm always tired in the mornings," Misaki justified.

"Clearly enough energy to keep awake and hold a normal conversation..." Mashiro sighed before smiling. "But Senpai is Senpai, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Mashiro then helped her get dressed. 'You haven't changed since the day we met.'

Mashiro began thinking back to their first encounter:

"Ah, at this rate I'll be late!" Mashiro yelled while running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Huh?" She stopped on seeing a very clumsy walking girl almost walk into the street. "Look out!"

Quickly grabbing the girl by the hand, she pulled her back. "So tired..." the girl muttered uncaringly.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Mashiro scolded her. "You could've been ran over if it weren't for me!"

"So noisy..." Misaki stated, remaining uncaring, fueling Mashiro's annoyance.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who just saved your life-wa!" Mashiro's ranting ended due to the fact this girl, while tired, gently rubbed Mashiro's head while holding a gentle caring expression.

"Thank you," the girl said, smiling at Mashiro who blushed.

Now that she was seeing this person up close, Mashiro couldn't help but be captivated by how mesmerizing she was. If anyone touched her heart, it would be beating so fast.

"U-uhuh," Mashiro said nearly breathless, nodding. "What's your name?"

"Misaki," she said. "And yours?"

"Mashiro," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Misaki said in a kind voice. "Well I better get going, I have school."

"School, you mean you go to Kunahama as well?" Mashiro asked.

"Yeah," Misaki said.

"I see," Mashiro said, relieved to hear that.

With that, they went to school. Mashiro went to her own class, as she was a first year while Misaki was a second year. Sitting in her own desk, Mashiro got to thinking.

'She seemed really nice,' Mashiro thought, smiling. Once lunch came, she went outside and sat near a tree, looking at her food with a sad look. 'It's always this way. Everyday, I go to school and end up coming to this spot. It's painful, but there's not much I can do about it. At least this way, I'm not a hindrence to others.'

Mashiro forgot to ask what class Misaki went to, thus she was under the assumption that not only would she not see her again, but that Misaki would just forget about some random girl she didn't know. Suddenly, footsteps where heard.

"There you are!" Misaki called out with a friendly face, causing Mashiro to look up.

"Misaki," Mashiro muttered with surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Why else? To find you," Misaki said casually before sitting next to her. "You saved me from possibly being run over, so I'm not going to forget about you that easily."

Mashiro stared at Misaki with wonderment before smiling. With that, they dug in. During this, Mashiro was quiet, yet excited. It was a breath of fresh air to sit with someone who was legitimately kind to her. It made her empty feelings feel far away.

"Don't you have any friends?" Misaki suddenly asked, causing Mashiro to cease eating. "Sorry, was that too much?"

"No, it's okay," Mashiro said in a sad voice. "Truth is...I don't have any."

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Because I'm the weak link of my class," Mashiro started. "Everyone around me excels so fast, and mock me for not being as good at things. Nobody would want to be friends with jerks like that. Naturaly I'm isolated, having to be alone all the time besides talking to my mom of course. Basically, I just don't fit in with others."

Misaki went quiet for a moment, then ruffled Mashiro's hair.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked with a grin. "You'll fit in just fine with me and Masaya."

"Eh? You would go that far?" Mashiro asked in surprise. "Even though we just met today?"

"Yeah, I see no problem," Misaki said. "Besides, I want to be your friend, if you'll let me. It's much better when people have a friend they can rely on. Mashiro wouldn't be so down if she had true friends, right? So let's be ones from now on."

Mashiro stared with an open mouth and glazed eyes. She smiled as her lips quivered and her eyes formed tears.

"Y...yes!" Mashiro said, in a touched voice while closing her eyes.

This lead to Mashiro meeting Masaya later whom she was cautious about at first, but Misaki eased her by stating he was one of her best friends whom she trusts. Thus she warmed up to him. As she spent more time with Misaki, her feelings grew very quickly. It didn't take long for her to start showing her feelings for Misaki very clearly. Misaki tended to just brush it off or allow some of it though. Later, she met Madoka and Shion, whom she found odd at times, but still liked being around them.

Indeed, what started off as a girl saddened by the fact she was so lonely, found a group whom she cherishes.

Back in the present, Mashiro finished getting Misaki dressed, and the two left.

'Right, despite having no friends back then and being alone, Misaki-Senpai gave it all to me,' Mashiro recalled happily. 'I found a place where I truly belong, people who accept and care for me. Misaki-Senpai brought me into such a place. I want to be worthy of what she did, that her willingness to be my friend wasn't a waste. I want to get stronger not just for that, but for myself, and so I can surpass Satou!'

"Very quiet today aren't you," Misaki commented, noting how serious she looked.

"Maybe," Mashiro said in an easy going voice.

Misaki was even more curious, but left it at that. The two eventually arrived at the club for training. Getting into their FC clothes, Mashiro reflected again on what Satou had said.

"Senpai, I need your help in making me stronger," Mashiro said in a serious tone of voice.

"Didn't I already say-" Misaki was cut off.

"No, I mean I need help in going beyond the basics of an All-rounder," Mashiro started. "Like Asuka-Senpai. She's so flexible and able to do things like an Air Kick Turn. But I, I only can do the most basic stuff. When I faced Satou, I realized my own weakness. I was so focused on getting my basics down that I failed to progress in the truest sense."

"Mashiro," Misaki muttered, before playfully tapping her shoulder. "Then let's change that."

So they went out and practiced together in the skys.. "Hmm, Asuka-Senpai and you already mastered the Air Kick Turn for starters," Mashiro said thoughtfully. "But before that, I want to improve my reaction timing and ability to adapt to situations as an All-rounder."

"Roger," Misaki said.

Mashiro tried to get past her, but Misaki kept knocking her back. "Tehee, Senpai is as tough as always," she said. "But that just makes me want you more."

"Yes, yes, just focus," Misaki said nonchalantly.

Continueing on, Mashiro finally got past her to a buoy. Of course that was just one time, she knew she still needed to get better. After a bit, it got to the point Misaki had her train her dogfighting skills.

"Okay, let's test your swiping," Misaki started charging at her.

"As you wish!" Mashiro said, preparing to swipe, but Misaki dodged with ease. "Shoot!" Mashiro tried again, but Misaki avoided and touched her back for a point.

She then panted after a few repeats. "Ready to call it quits for now?" Misaki asked, seeing her fatigue, only to show surprise as Mashiro charged at her with a fire in her eyes despite the multitude of sweat.

"I can keep going!" Mashiro yelled, giving it all she had to touch Misaki.

Misaki grinned. "Now that's what I like to hear!" she complimented Mashiro.

As they kept practicing like this, Misaki had a few awed expressions at how earnestly determined Mashiro was being. Normally Mashiro was very silly, but from the start she's been very serious and determined, and with her no less. Finally the time came for them to stop.

"That's enough for today, don't want you two to burn out," Aoi called out to them.

"Agreed, and by the looks of it, Mashiro looks like she could fall at any time," Madoka said nervously as they flew down.

Mashiro panted while sweating bullets. Misaki placed an arm around her and lead herself and her to the club trailer. While getting undressed, Misaki spoke.

"Good job," Misaki complimented. "You worked really hard."

"Right!" Mashiro said joyfully, temporarely rejuvenated from that while Misaki silently chuckled.

After getting back into their normal clothes, Misaki took the liberty to carry Mashiro on her back since Mashiro was too tired to walk. The two thus left on their own.

"Sorry for causing trouble like this," Mashiro said in a guilt voice.

"Don't worry about it," Misaki said. "Anyway, shouldn't you be happy about this? I am carrying you after all."

"You're righhhht~" Mashiro exclaimed in happiness while Misaki sweat dropped.

"So predictable," Misaki said uncaringly, but with a slight smile. "I'm proud of you, you know, for working that hard."

Mashiro rested her head on Misaki's neck. "What kind of girl would I be in your eyes if I can't take training with you? I like you so much you know," Mashiro said gently.

"You're persistant as always," Misaki said, but her look was a gentle one, just before she fake yawned. "I'm feeling pretty tired too, so why don't we just go over to my house?"

"Sure," Mashiro said, completely missing the full meaning behind her words.

After getting to Misaki's house, they went to her bedroom. Immediately, Mashiro layed in the bed due to her body aching. If it weren't for being exhausted, she would have been sniffing her precious Senpai's bed.

"Ahhh, much better," Mashiro said, glad to no longer move at all.

"Don't go to sleep, there's still super soon," Misaki said, getting on the bed next to her.

"Mmm," Mashiro said before closing her eyes to rest.

Misaki then placed the sleeping Mashiro in her lap, softly carassing her head as she slept innocently. Misaki smiled at her while remaining in the position and taking a nap herself. Eventually they woke up and had super, but as Mashiro prepared to leave, Misaki stopped her.

"I told you, I'm feeling really tired," Misaki stated. "And I could use some company."

"You mean, I can stay for the night?" Mashiro asked, and then hugged her after a nod. "What's this, could it be-"

"Don't get any wrong ideas," Misaki warned. "I said you could stay, but don't misinterpret that."

Mashiro pouted for a moment before perking up. "I got it," she said.

With that they went to her room and got in bed together once Mashiro phoned her mom she was spending the night over at Misaki's place.

"Thanks," Mashiro started. "For being my friend."

"What are you saying?" Misaki asked. "Of course we're friends."

"I mean for always putting up with me," Mashiro admitted. "I know I cling to you to the point it can bother you, but that's because I really like and care for Senpai so much."

"I know," Misaki gently said facing her. 'Man, she's seriously too honest with how she feels about me. But that's what makes her Mashiro.'

She then thought to how overly happy Mashiro always is with her, and how honestly she expresses her feelings to her. The two then slept together. It was a cute sight, with Misaki holding the girl in her arms, and their foreheads touching.

Over the next few days, while Mashiro and Misaki trained, Asuka and Masaya went to one another's house, chatting and the like. They even went to the beach and played in the water together. Masaya merely floated in the water, content, whereas Asuka wanted to play tag, thus he did as she wanted.

Masaya was by himself at the moment in the middle of the day, thinking about something. Glancing at the cabinet that housed his old child Grav-Shoes, a decision was reached. Getting up, he left for the training area alone.

'It's been pretty long huh?' Masaya thought. An image of the past played in his mind, showing him as a kid flying in the sky flying without a care. 'Before I discovered FC, I never really felt passionate about anything to be honest. Everything felt so limited, like the world was a prison you couldn't escape. But when I saw Kagami-sensei fly, I felt admiration. I thought 'If I have these Grav-Shoes, I can fly into the endless skies anywhere I want'. FC is freedom. You can fly wherever you want, choose how you want to play, and press forward beyond your limit. FC is such a sport. But, can I really do this again-no, don't hesitate! You've come this far, it's time I entered that world again completely. Even if I feel nervous, I have a wonderful person who will be right there with me.'

He then called up Aoi and met her at the trailer. "What is it? It's not like you to just call me out in private like this," Aoi said.

Masaya took a deep breath before eying her seriously. "Got a pair of All-rounder Grav-Shoes?" he asked.

"Something happen to Kurashina's?" Aoi asked, but Masaya shook his head.

"No, ones for me," Masaya said, making Aoi blink with surprise.

"You..." Aoi started.

"I've made a decision," he started. "I don't want to keep running away from this sport. That's why I..."

"Understood," Aoi said, smiling at him. "If that is what you've decided, hold firmly to it, Masaya," Masaya nodded before Aoi had him come in the trailer with her. Opening a drawer, she scrummaged through until she found a pair of white All-rounder Grav-Shoes. "Your old ones are too small for you now, but this should be fine."

"Maybe I'll still hold onto them like I've been for old time sake," Masaya said, taking the new pair from Aoi.

"Ha ha, I remember one of them slipped off when you were a kid, and it hit you square in the face while on," Aoi said while chuckling.

"You don't have to remember that!" Masaya yelled with a red face. "Anyway, I'm leaving."

"You're not going to fly?" Aoi asked in confusion.

"I am, but there's one person I want to see it first before anyone else," Masaya said.

As he left and took out his phone, Aoi smiled while closing her eyes. "Thank you, Kurashina," she said to herself. "If she hadn't come, he may not have came back to this world."

She looked up at the sky as she said the last part.

Meanwhile, Masaya met up with Asuka on the sidewalk near his home.

"What is it?" Asuka asked in a cheery voice.

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you," Masaya said.

"Me?" Asuka asked curiously.

So they went to a section of the beach that had many rocky cliffs. Here, Masaya took out what was in the box he was holding.

"That's!" Asuka started.

Masaya smiled while nodding. "FC Grav-Shoes," he started.

"But why do you have them?" Asuka asked.

"Because I'm going to fly again with them," Masaya answered her. "It is a fact that I give advice and coach you and the others-that was my contentment, until now. But, I want to help you all by practicing with you too."

"Masaya-san..." Asuka said in an awed tone.

"I told you before, you've already helped me find my way back to FC," Masaya said. "Now I want try flying once more. Therefore, let's do this together, Asuka."

Asuka smiled with her mouth open. "Yes!" she said before closing her mouth and eyes.

He then put them on. "O...okay," Masaya said, becoming nervous.

"Don't worry," Asuka said gently. "I'm sure of it, it'll be fine."

"Right," Masaya said, calming down. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

Asuka then turned on her Grav-Shoes, as did he.

The particles extending out of Masaya's took the shape of two green-like wings.

"Fly!" Asuka yelled.

Shooting into the air towards the sky, Masaya upped his speed. While doing so, his vision blurred, seeig a kid version of himself flying in the air laughing, while Aoi watched. Coming back to reality, he stopped.

'Sorry it took me so long to return, you two,' Masaya thought before looking at Asuka.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked, though she could see he was in a good mood.

"Just thinking about the old days," Masaya said. "Now, let's fly side by side."

So they did. While doing so, the sun shined beautifully as it begun to set. Masaya couldn't describe the emotions going through him other than he felt hyped doing this again. He then started to laugh.

"Huh?" Asuka asked.

"I'm just too happy right now!" Masaya said, unable to hold it back. "Getting to fly in FC again as a player."

"Masaya-san was always there for me, so it makes me really glad seeing you like this," Asuka beamed with happiness.

The two smiled at each other, and after some more peaceful flying, Masaya had them stop.

"Don't hold back against me!" Masaya stated, grinning while Asuka was confused. "I mean I want you to hit me with all you've got."

"But-" Asuka started before gaining a resolved look. "Understood!"

While Asuka did as he commanded, he dodged her with ease, surprising her. Seeing that this wasn't working, Asuka put some distance by flying up, only to witness him spin and shoot up afterwards. Asuka grinned and pursued.

'I've still got it after all,' Masaya thought. 'Aoi, your effort in training me still holds effect to this day.'

"Amazing, Masaya-san is so strong!" Asuka praised, trying to hit him, only for him to swiftly dodge around her and hit her in the back for a point. "W-what was that!?"

"Blaster Roll," Masaya stated. "Another move I learned from Aoi."

"Is that right?" Asuka asked.

"She's my former FC teacher," Masaya explained.

"I'm sure there were fun times you spent together," Asuka said, smiling at him.

'That, and she was really strict when she had to be,' Masaya thought, recalling how much Aoi could push him in training if needed.

After more practice, they sat down together near the trailer. "You really have changed my life so much," Masaya started as she looked at him. "The things I said to Irina, they were the truth. Before meeting you, I was indeed trapped by my own despair. When you're afraid of something, it's easy to run away from it after all. 'I can't play anymore' is what I always thought. But, when I met you, everything changed. The more I was with you, the more I started to realize that this isn't so scary after all. More than that, you taught me that FC is simply to be enjoyed, and win or lose doesn't matter."

"But you've helped me too," Asuka said. "Before coming to this school, I had no idea what FC was. Through meeting you all, I found something so wonderful and fun. And, I got to grow close to Masaya-san and fall in love. I couldn't be happier."

"I see," Masaya said gently, holding her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I want Irina to see FC like we do."

"Me too," Asuka said. "She says FC needs to change, but is that how she truly feels inside?"

"I don't know," Masaya said. "We can only guess her mind-set. But, she only said what she said because she cares about FC. Even so, I want us to prove to her that the current FC isn't wrong."

"Mmm, but what about Inui-san?" Asuka asked. "How does she feel about all this?"

Masaya sunk into thought. Indeed, where did Saki stand on this? The last time they met, Saki seemed very reserved and closed off while Irina did all the talking.

Elsewhere, Saki just defeated an FC player, whom was on the ground in shock by her strength while Saki walked away with an emotionless cold expression.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Weeks have passed, and Asuka and Masaya came back to the training area.

"Mashiro seems better than before," Masaya commented, observing her practice in the air with Misaki.

"Yep, apparently she understood her weak points, so she's been training to not only correct them, but get stronger," Madoka pointed out.

"That's great!" Asuka cheered.

"Oh yes, isn't there something you wanted to show the others now that you came here?" Aoi hinted.

"Show us?" Madoka asked, blinking.

"You haven't noticed?" Masaya asked, pointing to his feet.

"EH!?" Madoka yelped.

"However, I'm not going to interuppt their practice," Masaya stated. "So I'll wait."

Aoi knew a certain someone would be psyched to hear Masaya is playing with Grav-Shoes, so she phoned him up.

"Hello? Kagami-sensei?" Shindou asked.

"Yes, mind coming over for some assistance?" Aoi asked.

"With what?" Shindou asked.

"Masaya is playing with Grav-Shoes," Aoi told him gently while Shindou made a noise of intrigue.

"Interesting," Shindou grinned. "I'll be over in a bit." Hanging up, he thought. 'Hinata-kun is back in the sport...to say I'm fired up is an understatement!'

A bit later with the others, Mashiro landed, sweating greatly.

"Here," Madoka said, handing her some water.

"Thanks," Mashiro said, drinking it. "Haa."

"Trying so hard as always," Misaki said in an easy going way before looking at Asuka. "Asuka better watch out, because I've been training while you took a vacation with Masaya."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Aoi smirked at her.

"She's been training with me quite a bit, we weren't just relaxing the entire time," Masaya stated.

"'We', what do you mean by that?" Mashiro asked curiously.

There was no time for an answer due to a voice being heard.

"Good afternoon!" Shindou called out as he walked towards them in his FC gear.

"Shindou-san!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Kagami-sensei called, I heard some interesting news," Shindou said, grinning at Masaya.

"Masaya-san has started playing with Grav-Shoes!" Asuka revealed, shocking Misaki and Mashiro.

"He what!?" they both asked in the same shocked voice at her sudden reveal.

Ignoring their outburst, he walked up to Shindou.

"That said, is it okay to practice with you?" Masaya asked Shindou, who nodded. "The reason, is I want Shindou to imitate Inui's Birdcage."

"What?" Aoi asked in a not thrilled tone.

"See, in order to combat that Birdcage of hers, we need to recreate the situation with one of us," Masaya clarified.

"I get it," Shindou said, recalling his own match with her. Flying up in the air after turning on their FC Grav-Shoes, Shindou called out. "Anytime you're ready!"

"Let's go!" Masaya yelled, signaling Shindou to perform the Birdcage.

"It's just like that one time," Asuka said, remembering how Saki was playing.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked an upset looking Aoi.

"Nothing," Aoi said. 'To even be using that...'

"Is there a way to counter it?" Mashiro asked.

"If there is, I don't know it," Madoka commented.

"Tch!" Masaya grunted, flying away but just like Saki, Shindou stuck to him like glue in a way that was forcing him to fly lower and lower near the water.

Masaya then spun to create momentum, then released it in a giant burst. This shot him away from Shindou, but Shindou caught up with an Elevation Burst and swiped him down.

"What did he do?" Madoka asked, pointing at Masaya.

"A move I taught him, Sonic Boost, similar to an Elevation Burst," Aoi started. "It requires extensive build up of momentum, and then you unleash it in a massive leap of speed. I take in your training, Masaya used it on you Kurashina?"

"He did," Asuka said, rubbing her head nervously. "But I'm still trying to do it."

'Now I'm in the situation Shindou-san was in in the last tournament,' Masaya thought. ''Lockdown' is the way I'd class this. You prevent the opponent from getting scores, while at the same time you yourself are in a position to get them off balance in the lock and score. Furthermore, since quite a number of moves like an Air Kick Turn require some distance, the Birdcage stops the use of them since they aren't in the position where they can use it in time. But, just hovering around them must have a weakness somewhere. True it creates a feeling of being trapped, and just moving in an opposite direction does not assure you can get out of it. This situation...I see, I got it, the weak spot of this entire move!'

Signaling Shindou to charge him, he did, but Masaya flipped over so that he was flying with his body facing upwards instead.

"...Why is he flying upside down?" Misaki asked, sweat dropping.

"Oh," Aoi said, now seeing the point.

"Isn't this where you try to run-" Shindou started, but was cut off by Masaya trying to swipe him. "Shoot!"

"Awesome!" Asuka yelled.

"As long as the Birdcage is in play, the person's back will always be in their view to touch at any time," Aoi stated as the others on ground looked at her. "When Shindou faced Inui, Inui locked him by staying on his tail without touching his back, and when he tried to escape she would stay right there behind his back or close enough to swipe at a moments notice so that she remained in control of him. But, because Masaya is flying upside down, Shindou's in a position where if he tries to attack, it would leave him open for an attack."

"Alright Masaya-Senpai!" Mashiro cheered excitedly, only to notice a stare from Misaki. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Misaki said, though her expression seemed a little annoyed at her.

Mashiro blinked before resuming attention on the two above players.

Meanwhile, Shindou was having to dodge each of his swipe attempts. At last, one of them got through, sending Shindou flying off balance. Taken out of the Birdcage, Masaya seized the moment and touched his back for a point.

Shindou recovered and grinned while giving him a thumbs up for figuring out the weakness.

Landing down, the girls ran up to them.

"Thanks to you two, we've got a way to fight against it!" Misaki said, grinning while punching one of her hands with her fist. "Masaya, what happened!?"

He looked fatigued and sat down. "Sorry, but that was pretty difficult to maintain for that long," he admitted.

"It could be dangerous if you don't strike within a set amount of time," Aoi said. "That means we have to bet on hitting Inui in that upside down motion in time when she locks one of you."

"In order to do that, I need you all to improve your stamina to maintain it," Masaya told them before facing Shindou. "I take it you'll tell Ichinose and Satou too?"

"Yeah," Shindou said in a tired voice. "Though, even with this ray of hope, Inui is not an easy opponent."

"Someone who beat Shindou-san like that is tough alright," Misaki said, before looking cocky. "But she's not invincible either."

"Even if you say that," Mashiro started, having doubts if they can beat her.

"It's alright, I'm sure we can win," Asuka said, remaining optimistic.

"In any case, there's still time till the tournament, so let's use the remaining time to make you guys stronger, and to prepare against Saki," Masaya stated with positivity.

"Yes!" the girls yelled.

As they all flew up for some practice, Shindou walked over to Aoi. "I can only imagine how you feel seeing your FC student back in the game," he said, smiling at her.

"It's so nostalgic for me," Aoi said, almost tearing up. "Even now, I can recall the happy times we spent together in FC. And now, he's freed of his problems and is back full swing. Happy, doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

Madoka stared at her with interest before looking at Masaya in the sky. She couldn't deny she was curious about some of their tales together, but she knew that was a personal matter between them.

Once everyone finished, they went their seperate ways. Masaya had something to get at the store, while Asuka walked on the beach by herself. Mashiro and Misaki went to Misaki's house to hang out.

"Huh?" Asuka asked after some walking around, noticing a girl by herself near the water. Getting a closer look, she recognized who it was. "Inui-san!"

Blinking in alert, Saki turned around, and softened on seeing who was before her. "Shindou's semi-final opponent," she said. "Kurashina, Asuka."

"I saw your match against Shindou-san, you were so cool!" Asuka said excitedly, earning a curious look from Saki at the praise.

"Cool, is it?" Saki asked.

"The way you played was beautiful!" Asuka praised, drawing Saki's interest more.

'She's different from the others,' Saki thought. 'No dislike, or insults about my playing style.'

"Hey, let's meet in the tournament and have fun giving it our all!" Asuka encouraged, but Saki walked away,

"Sorry, but we aren't the same as you," Saki stated bluntly. "We're not playing for fun and games, we have a mission to complete." She then stopped, looking at Asuka with colder eyes. "Be warned, if we face one another in the tournament, I will use everything in my power to defeat you."

"Inui-san..." Asuka muttered before perking up. "Then I'll do everything in my power to defeat you and show you the joys of FC!"

'This girl...' Saki thought, fascinated by her. "This fun you speak of, let me see it in the tournament. I'm...curious."

With that she walked away while Asuka clenched a fist with a determined face.

'I promise, I will!' Asuka declared in her mind. 'You, and Irina!'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

In the middle of the day, Aoi and Masaya decided to team up and have all the girls come at them at once. Aoi normally would just stand and watch, but Masaya wanted to have a team up with his former teacher for old time sake.

"Take this!" Misaki yelled, being the first to swipe at them, to which they dodged easily.

"I'll take revenge for Misaki-Senpai!" Mashiro yelled, putting her improvements to the test.

Masaya and Aoi held back on them, simply evading their attempts. "Not bad, but not enough!" Masaya commented. "Instead of attacking me one at a time, how about working together and creating a strategy? Remember we're just practicing, therefore you can team up on us too."

"Roger, Misaki-chan," Asuka said, eying Misaki with a grin, whom nodded in response.

Once both took a deep breath, Misaki performed an Air Kick Turn, while Asuka did a now mastered Sonic Boost in a forward line.

Masaya glanced at Aoi as they flew away from the two girls. "Want to try our old combo number two?" he asked while grinning at her.

"Oh, how nostalgic that is," Aoi said, grinning. "Very well."

As the two girls neared them, Aoi and Masaya suddenly got around them very quickly in a rolling manner and touched them both in the back at the same time.

"Double Blaster Roll!" they both declared.

Madoka stared from the ground in amazement at how easily they delt with that strategy. Mashiro was astonished how perfect their timing was against Asuka and Misaki.

"So this is the strength of Masaya and his FC teacher together," Misaki said, excited.

"They're pretty scary," Mashiro said nervously.

"I'm envious," Asuka said.

"Don't be, because she put me through some serious hell back in the day," Masaya said, rubbing his head.

"Hey, why don't we switch, me and Masaya-san vs you and Aoi?" Asuka asked eagerly.

"Why not," Aoi said, switching sides. "This makes things more interesting, wouldn't you say?"

Masaya sweated. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." he said, not the biggest fan right now, knowing that meant he was going to face Aoi.

"Prepare yourself Masaya, for a taste of the hell I put you through long ago," Aoi stated with an evil grin on her face. "Mashiro, you team up with us."

"Y-yes!" Mashiro complied, flying next to Misaki.

An intense stare down occured due to how serious this was about to be. Hearing a fish jump out of the water for a moment, the two teams charged each other.

"Asuka, split them up!" Masaya ordered.

"Right!" Asuka said with a serious expression.

Doing her part, she flew near the middle in the hopes to break up the group.

"Not so fast!" Aoi yelled, blocking Asuka's path and knocking her back, but just then, Masaya took the moment and knocked Aoi back.

"Now!" Masaya yelled out to her.

"Yes!" Asuka said, swiping at Misaki, but the two repelled back from equal strike.

Just then Mashiro flew behind and touched Asuka's back while Asuka was occupied by Misaki. Masaya looked away for a moment to see the outcome.

"Where are you looking?" Aoi asked, knocking him off balance and touching his back for a point. "I'm your opponent."

Masaya grunted. 'Shoot, I've gotta back up Asuka somehow!' he thought.

"I did it!" Mashiro yelled excitedly.

"Watch out!" Misaki warned in panic, but was too late due to Asuka turning around and knocking Mashiro off balance. "What do you say we do some zipzapping-aah!"

Asuka quickly knocked her away and proceeded to charge towards Aoi, who was keeping Masaya at bay.

"Hang on!" Asuka called out.

Aoi, with no effort, knocked Masaya away with one hand, and Asuka with the other hand.

Masaya and Asuka then regrouped. Mashiro and Misaki rejoined Aoi, and the two groups rested for a moment.

"Kagami-sensei's too strong for us," Masaya started. "Holding her back while dealing with those two at the same time is too much. But, I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Asuka asked with interest. Whispering the idea to her, she nodded after hearing it. "I got it, let's do this, together!"

Flying towards the three, Aoi, Mashiro and Misaki readied themselves.

"You tried this already, it doesn't work!" Misaki stated.

'No matter what obstacle I face, with Masaya-san, we can overcome it!' Asuka thought determendly. 'FLY! More, more!'

Masaya and Asuka started rotating around each other, avoiding contact, making their contrails link in the shape of a spiral. As they spun faster and faster, Aoi stood in the front to block. However, the sheer force of the two's attack was enough to overpower her and send her away.

"Let's go Mashiro!" Misaki called out.

"Right, Sensei left us a chance, and I won't waste it!" Mashiro said with narrowed eyes.

"HAAAAA!" the two groups of now two yelled out.

Misaki striked at Asuka, but Masaya blocked it and knocked her off balance. Mashiro stayed strong, taking the chance to attack Masaya, but Asuka blocked for him and got her off balance. Asuka and Masaya thus seized the chance and touched them in the back for a point.

Panting a little, Asuka and Masaya grinned at each other.

"That was a good practice everyone," Aoi said, flying over to them after recovering. "Kurashina, Masaya, that was a beautiful combination."

"Sorry I couldn't do any better," Mashiro apologized to Misaki.

"No, we did our best," Misaki said before stretching. "Now, I think a break would do us all some good right now."

Flying down to Madoka, she gave them all bottles of water. "That was an intense practice match, and I don't even know where to start," Madoka told them nervously.

"As expected, I'm still no match for you," Masaya told Aoi.

"Naturaly," Aoi said with amusement. "It's not like you have been playing again for long anyway."

"Oooh, I wish me and Misaki-Senpai could have thought of a combo like that!" Mashiro pouted.

"Can't be helped," Misaki said, smiling nervously. "Besides, when facing Masaya and Asuka at once, it's pretty pressuring to make plans on the spot."

"That's true," Mashiro sighed.

"Let's keep training!" Asuka said, looking at Masaya.

"You're really fired up, huh," Masaya mused.

"I, want to face Inui-san and show her and Irina the true joys of FC!" Asuka stated seriously. "That's why..."

"Understood," Masaya started before sighing. "The rest of you keep resting...looks like I can't get a break."

"Nope," Misaki said smiling.

"Too bad," Mashiro teased.

"Better get going," Aoi said with a grin.

With that, he flew up in the air with Asuka. While they practiced, the others remained on ground sitting and chatting together.

Elsewhere, a random person yet again wanted to beat Saki because of their dislike for her Birdcage plays. As expected, Saki easily defeated the person like so many others. Saki was merely on her way back to Irina's place that they rented until the end of the next tournament, before being prevented by this person challenging her.

"How am I supposed to get around something like that?" a boy asked, bearing a look of hate at Saki, who was used to such looks.

"If you're satisfied, I'm leaving," Saki said before going home to Irina. "I'm back."

"Oh Saki, welcome back," Irina greeted. "Something bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Saki asked, keeping an emotionless look.

"Well, as of late, you seem a bit unresponsive to me at times," Irina pointed out in worry. "Furthermore, it's like something has been on your mind."

"Kurashina Asuka," Saki started as Irina blinked curiously. "She's not like the others I've come across. She, likes my FC and harbors no ill feelings at me."

Irina recalled her meeting with Masaya and Asuka herself. "I agree," Irina said softly. "Even though our opinions differ, I do respect them. Saki, let's work our way through the next tournament and face Kurashina Asuka. Our FC vs hers, which is the right one? Fate will decide that."

"If that is your wish, I will follow," Saki said, bowing respectfully.

Days went by, as Masaya's group trained very hard. While everyone trained together, time was always set so Masaya could specifically train Asuka, while Mashiro and Misaki kept training together.

At long last the day of the tournament arrived, and the gang just got to the grounds.

"Too bad Shindou-san couldn't enter," Misaki groaned.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure he had his reasons for not entering," Masaya assured. "He's not the type to run away."

"Yes, Shindou-san always faces whatever comes his way," Asuka added.

Getting to the match board, they looked at who would face who. "Perfect, Satou is my first opponent!" Mashiro said, clenching her fists with a determined look.

"Ahahahaha!" Satou laughed out, getting everyone's attention, and with her was Rika and Shindou. "I see we face each other this early again!"

"I won't lose this time!" Mashiro voiced unwaveringly.

"Oh, that's some confidence you've got there for losing to me twice," Satou said before grinning, and after walking over to Mashiro, put a hand under her chin and inched her face close to hers after lowering herself with her hip. "But it makes you even cuter."

"Wa-" Mashiro yelped, paralyzed due to how flustered she was, and her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Wait, you're too close to her!" Misaki said defensively, walking over and taking Satou's hand off her. Misaki held an annoyed expression.

"I don't recall speaking to you, so please butt out while I speak to this lovely girl," Satou said proud, yet gently while focusing her eyes on Mashiro.

A vein appeared on Misaki's forhead while her eyebrows twitched, and she pointed a finger in Satou's face.

"And I don't recall her approving of your invasion of her personal space!" Misaki barked back.

"Who needs your opinion on this!" Satou barked back, now annoyed with Misaki's interference.

As they kept arguing, Mashiro blinked, sweat dropping like the others. "At this rate, they're going to be the rivals," she muttered at the two older girls going at it. "But why does Senpai care that much about what just happened?"

Madoka chuckled nervously at Masaya, who chuckled himself at Mashiro's obliviousness. In fact they both wanted to burst out laughing for the irony. Mashiro always chased after Misaki, but now it's not one-sided anymore, yet Mashiro is completely clueless to it.

"Wow," Rika commented as she watched the two girls keep bantering.

"Is this what we'd call a Mashiro harem?" Madoka whispered to Masaya.

"That's a pretty accurate description," Masaya said with a sweat drop.

While Misaki and Satou eyed each other angrily in the face and growled, Shindou stepped in. "Now, now, calm down," he said nervously while the two gave a 'hmph' and looked away from each other. "Anyway, Hinata-kun do you intend to enter this?"

"Not this one," Masaya started. "But I promise you, the next one I will enter."

"When that time comes, I'm certainly going to participate," Shindou started before eying him with interest. "After all, I joined FC for the main purpose to face you in a serious tournament match."

"That reminds me, why are you so fixated on Masaya?" Misaki asked. "When you two trained, you seemed really eager about it."

"When I was little, I observed a promising young boy whom people thought had the potential to be a champion," Shindou started. "Seeing him play on TV got my heart pumping. He dominated the opposion, and rose up to where he became a representative."

"So that's why you're so interested in Masaya," Rika said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I picked up FC after that, with the belief I would run into him," Shindou continued, smiling. "But, one day that boy vanished from the scene and never returned. Years later, I met him at the training camp. To tell the truth I wanted to face you right then and there. The excitement I felt from seeing you I could barely keep in control-you're my one true rival I want to defeat. It caught me off guard though that you were just coaching, leading me to believe you must have had a reason for not playing in FC as a player."

"I'm over that now," Masaya said with a fan of his hand.

"So he's just as promising as you are President," Satou mused. "Now I really want to see a tournament match between you two some time."

"Sorry for quitting," Masaya humbly said.

"Don't be, everyone has a reason for why they do something, the important thing is you're back," Shindou stated in assurance. "And that means the past is in the past."

Masaya nodded as the two bumped fists. "I wish you and your team good luck," he said.

"The same to you all," Shindou said before walking away with Rika. "Bye."

"Mashiro," Satou started as Mashiro stared at her curiously. "Don't think I'm only as tough as I was back then, or you're going to regret it."

"That's my line!" Mashiro stated, eying her seriously.

"Then prove it to me in our match, I wish you luck, my cute little Mashiro," Satou said, winking at her flirtatously while Misaki's eyebrows twitched again.

As she walked away, Misaki looked away. "That Satou, I don't like her," she said in irritation.

"A-anyway, why don't we head on over to the booths," Madoka suggested nervously.

"Yes, good idea," Asuka said.

Aoi arrived minutes later to the grounds. Walking towards the booth, someone stopped her.

"Hmm? Ah it's you two," Aoi said, though she wasn't totally happy to see them.

"Hello," Irina greeted her in a polite manner.

"Irina, and your player, Inui," Aoi said. "What do you want?"

"Killing time until the tournament starts," Irina clarified before sighing. "You've got quite the interesting team."

"How so?" Aoi asked, blinking.

"Each person we come across seems unwilling to adapt to strategies against our beautiful Birdcage," Irina stated while Aoi narrowed her eyes. "Don't you think it's silly? In a game of Chess, you have to be strategic, planning your moves carefully, and willing to switch strategy at a moments notice. The Birdcage is no different, it's a form of strategy. Yet, people seem to act as if we're doing something wrong despite that being untrue."

"While you're not breaking any rules," Aoi started. "I can't say it's beautiful."

"What?" Irina asked.

"FC is about scoring points via buoys or a person's back, but your Birdcage directly hinders how the game is supposed to be played," Aoi explained calmly.

"FC is freedom, we can play however we wa-" Irina stopped mid sentence, gasping with widened eyes, puzzling Aoi.

Irina recalled what Asuka and Masaya said. Indeed, the way she felt right now was just like how they felt. Irina seemed quite surprised by it.

"Irina?" Saki asked in worry.

"Huh, s-sorry, I zoned out," Irina said, before staring at Aoi seriously. "Here I thought you would be more open minded like Kurashina and Hinata, but it seems I misjudged you. Excuse us."

They then walked away, while Aoi was left to think on what Irina said.

The tournament now got started. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Minori commented loudly from a mic being broadcast around the place and TV. "The Fall tournament is about to get underway! Before that, let us remember our current champion, Inui Saki," The TVs showed Saki in her FC gear. "This girl defeated Shindou, 'king of kings' in the previous tournament!"

The girls and boys around Saki muttered against her with clear not thrilled words.

"Inui-san, let's meet soon!' Asuka thought, determined to face her.

"With that said, let the tournament begin!" Minori declared with a hand pumped in the air.

Back at the booths, Mashiro and Satou stared at each other from their respective booths. Mashiro looked serious, while Satou grinned at her with confidence.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

"Mashiro," Masaya started outside the booth with her. "Taking advantage of her overconfidence surely won't work again."

"Which means we need a new plan," Mashiro said before grinning. "And I think I have one."

"Oh?" Masaya asked with interest and folded arms.

While they discussed their plans, Satou spoke with Shindou. "I went to train with them a few times, but I should point out right now that Arisika is not like before," he stated.

"I know-" Satou started, but Shindou cut her off with an intimidating look.

"Be on your guard," Shindou warned. "This won't be an easy one for Satou-kun."

"Satouin!" she corrected for the billionth time, then looked at Mashiro. "But, I'll keep on the alert."

Just then, Mashiro flew up to the starting point in the air. Seeing that, Satou followed suite.

"Go for it, crush that Satou!" Misaki cheered loudly as the others sweat dropped.

"Well at least she's so invested," Madoka said nervously.

"Right," Asuka said, smiling. "It's proof of how much she cares for Mashiro-chan."

Up at the starting point. "Thank you," Mashiro said, puzzling Satou. "If I hadn't lost back then, I may not have realized what I lack. I trained my best so I could have a rematch and beat you!"

"You get points for working hard, but let's see how much it pays off," Satou stated, giving her a smile.

A man hovering above them gave the signal after a few moments. Taking off, Mashiro and Satou flew near each other at about even speed. Just then, Satou turned around swiftly and knocked her off balance, touching Mashiro's back for a point.

"Already Satou mounts her assault!" Minori declared.

"Take a shortcut!" Masaya ordered.

"Yes!" Mashiro responded, heading to the road leading to the next buoy.

Waiting patiently, Satou came in view. Mashiro then followed her as she flew past her. Performing a Sonic Boost, she knocked Satou in the back for a point, putting them at 1 to 1.

"What sudden speed!" Satou commented before she and Mashiro swiped, knocking each other back from the equal collision.

'What do you know, that Arisika learned the Sonic Boost,' Shindou thought, impressed.

This colliding repeated a few times until they stopped. "As I thought, you're tough," Mashiro admitted.

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself," Satou acknowledged.

"Here I thought your looks were pretty, but you're just as graceful playing," Mashiro complimented.

"Oh really?" Satou asked with closed eyes, blushing and grinning while holding her cheek with a hand. "You're also-aah!"

Mashiro knocked her off balance and touched her back for a point, taking the lead.

"Don't lag around, get to the buoy!" Masaya ordered.

"Yeah!" Mashiro yelled, doing as told, thus giving her a 3rd point.

"Satou-kun...what did I say?" Shindou warned with a voice that made Satou nearly pale.

'As always, President is so scary when he gets irritated!' Rika thought in fear with a comical eyeless expression.

"S-sorry, it won't happen again!" Satou apologized in fear, heading to the next road via shortcut. "Blast, I let my pride cloud my judgement again!"

"That was a low blow," Masaya commented to Mashiro.

"Tehee, all's fair in a match," Mashiro hummed.

Satou waited on the next road. Unlike before, Mashiro missed, and on top of that Satou swiped her off balance and touched her back for a second point.

"Not yet!" Satou declared, touching Mashiro in the back again, then ceasing battle and going to the buoy.

"That's Satou-san alright, she won't stay down," Madoka mused.

"Well, she is called a 'drill sergeant', surely it must account for something," Masaya said.

"But Mashiro is doing well too," Misaki said. 'All that training together is paying off.'

As Mashiro waited at the next road leading to the next buoy, Shindou spoke to Satou via her earpiece.

"Low yoyo!" Shindou ordered.

"Roger!" Satou responded. "Let's see you expect this!"

Positioning herself, she begun dropping towards the water rapidly, then shot up.

"Keep her at bay!" Masaya yelled.

Though Mashiro tried to keep up, Satou managed to get past her, to Mashiro's frustration. As Mashiro flew to the next road, she thought.

'She's really tough, but, but,' she thought, glancing at Misaki afterwards. 'The training I did with Misaki-Senpai, I won't let it be a waste! That's why no matter what happens, I won't give up! Watch me, Misaki-Senpai, everyone!'

As soon as Satou got her 5th point and headed in Mashiro's direction, Mashiro readied herself. The instant Satou got in range, Mashiro quickly knocked her off balance, touching her back for a 4th point, putting her only one point behind.

"Look at that, through sheer determination, Mashiro strikes back again!" Minori yelled in excitement.

"Mashiro!" Masaya started.

"I'm alright!" Mashiro assured.

Satou now flew forward, and on Mashiro taking the bait, she backed down towards the water.

"That's-" Misaki started.

"Cobra," Aoi finished, having arrived at the booth. "You drop towards the water and then strike upwards."

"I'm not finished!" Mashiro stated with full resolve, getting into a certain position, making Misaki smile knowing what she was about to do.

Once Satou charged up at her, Mashiro performed an Air Kick Turn, dodging it. Afterwards, Mashiro flew back around and touched Satou in the back, gaining another point. Now they were 5 to 5.

"Alright!" Asuka said excitedly, clasping her hands.

"Goooo!" Misaki cheered for her.

'This girl really has come a long way,' Satou thought before narrowing her eyes. "However, I'm not going to sit here and take all this!"

Knocking Mashiro off balance, she scored a 6th point. The two swiped intensely for a while, with neither getting an edge during this. Satou though, afterwards in the scuffles, managed to get two more points, and Mashiro one. The two panted afterwards, grinning at each other.

"You really are amazing," Mashiro said.

"I must admit, I think the same of you," Satou said. "When I last saw you, you were nothing compared to me, now look at you. You're forcing me to do my best, that makes this even more rewarding."

"Then let's finish this, with one final attack!" Mashiro said, preparing all her strength into an Air Kick Turn.

"As you wish!" Satou yelled, pouring all her pride and strength into a pure charge.

Both roared with all their might. On colliding, Mashiro lost the struggle, knocking her off balance, giving Satou the chance to touch her back for a point. Just before the match time ran out, Mashiro managed to get in one final touch to Satou's back, as if to go down with a bang. The match ended with Satou 9 to Mashiro's 7.

"That settles it, after a fierce battle, Satou has prevailed!" Minori declared loudly.

Mashiro panted, before concealing her face. "I lost again," she lamented.

"What are you looking depressed for, hold your head proud!" Satou ordered, making Mashiro look at her after approaching. Satou held a soft look. "That was splended. You showed it to me, your determination and guts. Let's do this again sometime."

Mashiro wiped her tears. "Right!" she said, smiling at her, which made Satou smile even more.

The two then flew down to their respective groups. "Too bad, huh," Madoka said.

"But she looks happy," Asuka pointed out.

Mashiro rubbed her head sheepishly with a hand. Misaki then walked over and brought Mashiro into her arms.

"S-Senpai?" Mashiro asked, her cheeks reddening.

"You did great out there," Misaki told her gently before backing away a bit, but still holding onto Mashiro. "Let's go have some Udon together."

"Mmm," Mashiro said, smiling while her eyes closed for a moment.

As the two smiled at each other, the others could sense the romantic atmosphere and chuckled either nervously or happily. After a bit, Satou walked over to them on her own.

"Arisika Mashiro!" Satou started, before grinning and pointing at her. "I've decided, that I, the great Satouin, will win your heart!"

"EH!?" Mashiro and Misaki exclaimed.

"Until then," Satou said, planting a kiss on Mashiro's cheek. Mashiro's cheeks heavily lit up and her eyes widened, while Misaki clenched a shaking fist, had a vein on her forehead and her eyebrows twitched. Satou then contiued after parting her lips from her cheek "Bye."

"I-idiot!" Mashiro yelled flusteredly at what Satou just claimed and did.

"Cut that out already!" Misaki yelled jealously at Satou whom didn't look back.

"Looking at Misaki makes me wonder if you would have reacted the same had someone flirted or liked Asuka before you confessed to her," Madoka whispered to Masaya.

"Who knows," Masaya said before an unthrilled look crossed his face. 'Can't rule it out though.'

With that, the gang left the booth seeing as Misaki and Asuka had yet to play a match.

Meanwhile, Irina and Saki watched via TV in one of the shops.

"They're quite the interesting team," Irina said, thrilled at what she saw even if Mashiro lost.

"Agreed," Saki said. 'I wonder if I'll get to face one of the remaining two today.'

Masaya and co headed to a food booth that held udon for sell. "Sheesh, I ache so much!" Mashiro groaned while stretching.

"After a match like that, who wouldn't be?" Misaki said.

"Be careful Mashiro," Madoka started with a grin while Mashiro looked at her curiously. "Because you just won your rival's heart."

"Don't bring that up!" Mashiro yelled in embarrassment.

"Exactly!" Misaki said in an irritated tone of voice before grabbing Mashiro by the arm and changing the subject. "Now then, lets have us some udon."

As the two kept going with their arms linked, Masaya turned to Madoka.

"Um, I think you are going to have to be careful with your comments," Masaya pointed out nervously. "Unless you want to invoke Misaki's temper on you."

"G-good point!" Madoka exclaimed in fright, imagining intimidating looks from Misaki.

"Why don't we leave them alone to some privacy?" Aoi suggested. "Wouldn't you say she earned that for sure?"

"Mmm, she, was really awesome," Asuka said, recalling the match that just happened. "Mashiro-chan trained really hard with her."

"You're right," Masaya said, smiling as Misaki and Mashiro vanished off in the distance.

While the two girls went and had udon together, Masaya and the others observed Rika's next match via a TV.

"Ichinose!" Shindou yelled urgently.

Rika kept getting knocked back by Saki's Birdcage tactic. Furthermore, attempting to fly upside down was something Rika just couldn't get used to, which caused her to straighten herself. Attempting to touch Saki, Saki evaded and swiped her down. Saki then kept near her without scoring.

Rika grew sad, feeling powerless to do anything against this fearsome opponent, but kept trying.

"Okay Saki, ignore her for the rest of the match," Irina ordered confidently. "She's no threat at all."

"Roger," Saki said, scoring the rest of the points on buoys while Rika could not touch her at all.

The end result was Saki 20 to Rika's 3.

"That's our champion for you, Ichinose couldn't keep up to such ferousity!" Minori yelled.

"Are you alright?" Shindou asked after Rika came down.

"Yes, but," Rika started. "That Inui is just too strong."

Shindou narrowed his eyes as Irina and Saki left the booths. 'Inui Saki,' Shindou thought. 'It's hard to believe that she's an exceptional Dogfighter despite being a Speeder, but even has a tactic that locks the opponent down like that. Just like Aoi said, flying upside down is a battle in itself. And right now that's our only hope to break that Birdcage. I'm sure if I had entered this tournament, I could have broken it, but I had some matters to take care of that when the entry time started, I was unable to enter on time. Looks like all hope on our team rests with Satou-kun.'

Eventually, Satou faced off against Saki. "No choice, I'll have to use what Ichinose-san did," Satou stated tensly after being locked by the Birdcage.

Masaya and co were watching via a TV. "Satou, hang in there," Mashiro muttered, worried.

"Having a hard time, isn't she," Misaki mused.

"Of course, Inui-san beat Shindou-san last time," Asuka pointed out with a serious expression.

Masaya and Aoi watched in silence. Satou now turned so she was flying upside down while facing Saki.

"This again?" Saki asked, growing bored, but Satou's swipes were faster than Rika's, causing Saki to retract her boredom. "It's usless."

"Our goal isn't to score when doing the Birdcage," Irina started confidently. "On the other hand, aren't you guys only serving to hinder yourself? How long do you think you can last flying upside down, let alone attempting to swipe when you can see doing so wears you out even faster? Aren't you just destroying yourself?"

"If I could just hit her!" Satou yelled, failing each attempt.

'Not good, Satou-kun won't last for much longer,' Shindou stated with folded arms. 'Certainly her stamina has improved, but it seems not enough.'

Through sheer luck, Satou actually managed to finally touch Saki, sending her flying back. Satou took this small window of opportunity and touched Saki in the back for a point. Saki already scored two points on buoys, thus this was Satou's first point.

"Fate smiles down on Satou!" Minori yelled out. "For the first time, someone has knocked Inui Saki out of the Birdcage!"

"But..." Rika trailed off on seeing Saki just redo the lock while Shindou grunted at the formidableness of Saki.

"That's enough Saki, you don't need to pay this girl anymore mind," Irina instructed with a cocky look. "She doesn't have the strength to keep that upside down pose anymore, let alone engage in dogfights."

"Roger!" Saki said, scoring the rest on buoys.

The match ended with Satou 5 to Saki's 17.

Flying down, Satou panted. "It was a good try," Shindou said, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Facing that girl makes me see how far I need to go," Satou sighed. "But whatever, I, Satouin, will catch up in no time!"

"And she's already recovered!" Rika exclaimed comically while Shindou laughed.

Irina and Saki on the other hand left the booths, waiting until their own next match started.

"Another splended victory for us," Irina boasted with a hand out in front of her. Saki remained emotionless, but a gasp from her got Irina's attention. "Saki?"

"There!" Saki yelled in alert, pointing at someone on the ground near his teammates.

"Ow ow ow!" the boy winced, struggling to get up.

"Don't try to get up so quickly!" one of his friends urged, supporting him with a hand around his arm.

"What happened?" Irina asked as she and Saki walked over.

"...Cruel!" he managed to say, catching their interest. "That girl, she was terrible!"

"What's her name?" Irina asked.

"Kasami...Kurobuchi," he said weakly.

Elsewhere, Kasumi was walking alone in a zombie-like fashion, all the while holding an evil grin.

"Now then, who will be my next prey?" she asked, thrilled for her next match.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Mashiro and Misaki rejoined Masaya and co due to Misaki's upcoming match being near.

"Haaaa, all that udon hit the spot-nyaa!" Misaki said carefreely with her hands behind her head.

"Your appetite for it far exceeds mine," Mashiro said, smiling nervously.

"So next up it's Misaki-chan's turn!" Asuka stated with excitement.

"Too bad I won't face Inui yet," Misaki groaned.

"Well, you'll get to if you can keep winning," Masaya pointed out.

"And you know that Inui will dust the competition no problem, so it's all on you and Asuka to reach her," Madoka added.

"Hopefully Misaki-Senpai-" Mashiro started, only to stop on seeing two approaching people.

"Tobisawa!" Irina stated with a troubled look as she and Saki walked over to the group.

"Irina, Inui-san!" Asuka yelled, happy to see them.

Saki eyed Asuka for a moment curiously before the introductions were instantly stopped by the look on Irina's face.

"What's the matter?" Aoi asked, walking up to her.

"Be careful," Irina warned as the others but Aoi went "Eh?".

"Huh, do you think I'm going to lose or something-" Misaki assumed in annoyance, but Irina sharply cut her off.

"This is serious!" Irina yelled, causing dead silence from Misaki who was taken aback by Irina's panic of voice. "I don't know much about your upcoming opponent, but please, be very on guard."

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Saki and myself came across an injured player who played a match against her," Irina started. "While I didn't see the match, the person who did play claimed that she was a cruel player. There were no bruises, but the boy was very fatigued, struggled to move, and may have hurt some of his muscles."

Aoi narrowed her eyes, not liking this one bit. "That girl, what's her name?" she asked.

"Kasumi Kurobuchi," Irina said, causing Aoi's face to grow angry.

"You know this person?" Masaya asked on seeing how upset Aoi looked.

"From what I've heard, she's a player who resorts to cruel means just to win a match, regardless of if she hurts her opponents in the process," Aoi explained with folded arms. "To put it simply, she's known for being aggressive to the point of being despicable."

Irina and Saki nodded, believing that based on what they saw.

"But, surely there can't be horrible people like that in FC," Asuka tried to reason positively, but Aoi shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm afraid life isn't that simple, Kurashina," Aoi stated.

"Tobisawa, I'm not saying you should forfiet, but if you face this person, there's a chance something bad could happen," Irina voiced in concern.

"She's right," Aoi said, looking at Misaki.

Misaki looked thoughtful as everyone looked at her in concern, including Saki. Finally, Misaki smiled positively.

"Then all I have to do is win before something like that happens," Misaki said.

"But," Asuka started, however, Misaki continued.

"It'll be fine, no way I'm going to lose before facing Inui," Misaki said confidently.

Everyone seemed concerned, but let it go seeing Misaki made a decision. Afterwards, Minori's voice rung throughout the tournament.

"Alright, next up the zipzapping Tobisawa of Kunahama school will go up against the aggressive Kasumi of Dougaura school in a few minutes!" Minori announced with hype.

"Better head over to the booths," Madoka said.

"We'll join you," Irina offered with a hand to her heart.

"Sure, that's fine, right?" Masaya asked Aoi, whom nodded.

The two groups then went to Misaki's booth side. Arriving, the other girl and her team had yet to show up.

Minutes went by, and still no sign of the girl. "Where is she?" Mashiro asked. "If she doesn't hurry, she'll be disqualified by default."

However, Kasumi then arrived moments later. Immediately, she flew up to the starting point.

"Here goes," Misaki started, but Mashiro grabbed her arm with a very concerned look. Smiling, Misaki rubbed her head. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Mashiro, while still worried, perked up best as she could and nodded.

Misaki then flew up to the starting point where Kasumi was. Glancing at her, Kasumi evily chuckled before shooting Misaki a twisted smile while her eyes emitted intimidation. Misaki grew a bit scared from the feeling she got from her, but swallowed it and spoke.

"What's so funny?" Misaki asked in annoyance.

"You will be next on my fallen prey list," Kasumi started smugly. "I'll wear you down, nice and slowly just like the others."

"We won't know until we try," Misaki calmly retorted.

"Hmph!" Kasumi said, focusing forward now, as did Misaki.

On ground, Masaya and Irina's group watched on with tensed looks.

A person above them signaled the take off. The instant they started flying forward, Kasumi swiped her.

"Ah!" Misaki yelled, not expecting a swipe this quickly.

"Yikes, and Kasumi is already on the aggressive play!" Minori addressed.

"Quick, catch up with your Sonic Boost!" Masaya urged.

"Roger!" Misaki responded, using just one to elevate her back over to Kasumi, whom was thrown off guard. "Come, let's do some zipzapping!"

"Tch!" Kasumi grunted.

'I see, so Tobisawa knows the Sonic Boost too,' Irina thought.

Misaki and Kasumi then clashed on their way to the buoy, with Misaki getting the better of the scuffle.

"No choice, I have to let go of this one," Kasumi said, irritated by having to adandon a chase.

Kasami grudgingly took a shortcut to the road leading to the second buoy, while Misaki touched the first buoy for a point. As Misaki approached her, Kasumi became even more upset at missing a hit on Misaki, whom flew to the second buoy. This process repeated a few times until Kasumi devised an idea.

Right now, Misaki had 5 points while Kasumi had 0.

"Alright!" Mashiro yelled in confidence.

"Looking good for her," Madoka stated with a smile.

"Mmm, Misaki-chan is strong," Asuka said.

Aoi, Irina, Saki and Masaya weren't as happy, for they were worried about what Kasumi might do.

As Misaki approached Kasumi, Kasumi's expression changed.

"What happened?" Masaya wondered, noticing the change on the computer screen.

Misaki stopped near Kasumi. "Aren't you going to attempt to stop me?" Misaki asked, puzzled.

"Maybe I should give up the match," Kasumi lamented convincingly while concealing her face.

"Huh!?" Misaki asked, dumbfounded, before approaching to try encouraging her not to quit.

However, moments later, Misaki found herself yelling somewhat in fright due to how harshly Kasumi just swiped her. The force put in the swipe was a lot more than what people would usually do in FC.

"Senpai!" Mashiro yelled while Asuka and Madoka looked scared.

"That girl!" Irina said in anger, glaring at Kasumi on the computer screen while clenching a fist.

Aoi didn't say anything, but she was just as unhappy as Irina.

"Hey, are you alright!?" Masaya yelled with panic through the headset.

"Y-yeah!" Misaki stuttered with a clear shaken voice, before clenching her arm in pain.

"Not good, did she hurt her arm from that swipe?" Aoi asked in alert.

Before Masaya could direct another order, Kasumi flew behind a hurt Misaki and evily grinned.

"Fool, you're too soft!" Kasumi taunted, roughly smacking Misaki in the other arm rather than touch her back for a point. Delighting in Misaki's pain, Kasumi started striking anywhere but her back, all the while holding a vicous look. "C'mon c'mon 'zipzap' me as you call it!"

"T-this is bad!" Minori started, worried for Misaki. "Tobisawa went strong, but Kasumi's harsh play is taking a toll on her!"

Mashiro, Madoka and Saki held sad looks, feeling bad for Misaki, while Aoi and Irina grunted in disgust. Asuka on the other hand had widened glazing eyes, horrified by what she was seeing. How could someone play like this to where they would deliberately inflict harm on others?

"Such cruel swiping..." Masaya started in anger.

"Yeah," Aoi started before Mashiro was overwhelmed by emotion and prepared to turn on her Grav-Shoes to intervene. "Stop!"

"But she's-" Mashiro started, but Irina spoke up.

"I know you're worried for your friend, but if you go up there to stop the fight, your entire team will be disqualified from the tournament," Irina stated calmly, yet with a sympathetic voice.

Mashiro closed her eyes, about to cry, but Aoi put a hand on her shoulder. "Just believe in Tobisawa, that's all we can do for now," Aoi said gently.

'What can I do?' Masaya thought as his heart pulsed at seeing what was happening to Misaki. 'How can we bring a reversal...!'

Everyone watched as Misaki made it near at the buoy, but Kasumi swiped her down with a lot of force. Misaki thus roughly slammed against the buoy, forcing the contact system to yet again lighten the impact. But this impact created stress throughout her body. Furthermore, Misaki did not touch the buoy in the proper spot, thus no point was yet given.

Kasumi finally stopped after this. "Ahahahahaha!" she laughed at a weakened Misaki. "Go on Tobisawa, just give up, or better yet, beg for mercy!"

But, to her surprise, Misaki managed to straighten herself while looking at her with a soft look.

"Not yet, I won't let it all end like this," Misaki spoke, smiling at a now perplexed Kasumi.

"How can you be smiling in a situation like this!?" Kasumi exclaimed in frustration. "I've got you right where I want you, and at this rate, you won't even be able to continue! Unlike you, I'm not a carefree idiot! Win, I will never lose, regardless of what has to be done!"

Misaki stared at this girl, seeing a bit of the person she herself was before rejoining the club. When she lost to Shindou, she allowed herself to be consumed with rage, so much that she took it out briefly on Asuka, Shindou, Masaya and the team as a whole. Not to mention she took things too seriously just like this girl, even if not as extreme.

"Masaya," Misaki started, getting his attention. "Forget about points, I...there's something I want to do."

"Eh?" Masaya asked as she looked at Kasumi again.

"Hey, isn't there anyone you fight for?" Misaki asked. "Such as your teammates?"

"Those guys are just my support, they mean nothing to me!" Kasumi stated with a glare. "In fact I really don't need them to tell the truth."

"Do you really feel that way?" Misaki asked.

"What?" Kasumi asked with a surprised look.

"There was a time when I was like you," Misaki lamented with a sad look. "I only cared about myself over the team or anyone else. FC wasn't even for fun to me back at the time. Because it was the first time I've ever wanted to put so much effort into something. I believed I must win and stay the best of my team. That foolish thinking lead me down the wrong path. I hurt my friends because of taking FC too seriously, when I should have just been having fun. As someone once told me: Win or lose doesn't matter, FC is freedom!"

"I can't...see that thinking!" Kasumi roared, harshly swiping Misaki with enough force to induce some pain. "What fun, what freedom!? Victory is all that matters!"

After a second swipe, Misaki faced her yet again with a smile. "Then I'll just have to make you enjoy it," Misaki stated, still not getting upset.

"Don't joke!" Kasumi yelled in annoyance.

"Then vent out your anger, I'll take all of it!" Misaki yelled, making Kasumi charge at her.

With all her strength, Misaki blocked her swipe, then managed to get around Kasumi and touch her back for a point.

"Even in her condition..." Irina started with glazed eyes.

"She's still able to go on," Saki finished.

"Yes!" Mashiro exclaimed at seeing Misaki finally stop her.

Masaya directed no more orders, letting Misaki do what she was clearly trying to do.

"Why you!" Kasumi yelled, charging Misaki again, but Misaki started flying towards the buoy, leading to a brief race since Kasumi was missing her swipes. "How, how can you act like this despite everything I've done and said in this match!?"

Hearing her voice, Misaki could tell that she was actually a bit shaken.

"Because, FC isn't something to be used for hate or to be super serious about," Misaki started as Kasumi's look begun to become one of curiosity. "That's why, no matter how much you inflict pain on me, I won't do the same!"

Both touched the buoy at the same time, but something became apparent to the girls.

"That girl, she's not playing like before," Madoka pointed out.

"What could have changed?" Irina asked.

"Good question," Aoi said.

"I...I!" Kasumi struggled to retort her this time. "No, I can do this all on my own. Who needs friends or foolish carefree thinking!"

'I can do this,' Misaki resolved with unyielding eyes. 'Just like Shindou-san reached out to me, I'll do the same for this girl!' Though in pain, Misaki got in front of and blocked her. "Why don't you try it? Zipzap against me seriously."

"Fine, if you want to so much," Kasumi relented. 'What could be so interesting about this?'

The two stopped for a moment. They then started swiping, much as it ached Misaki whom fought the pain to prevent any worry from Masaya, Mashiro and the others. Kasumi dodged one, and on countering, Misaki dodged hers. Kasumi narrowed her eyes, wanting to best her in this clash. As this kept going, a strange feeling entered Kasumi's heart, one she's not felt before.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Misaki asked happily.

'What's going on?' Kasumi thought. 'This emotion...what is it? Am I enjoying this? No way. I've had dogfights before...yet why is this one...'

"Oh," Aoi said, grinning. "It seems like Tobisawa is starting to geniunly fire her up. You can tell she's not playing against Tobisawa like before. And..."

"She appears to be, having fun," Irina noted in shock, seeing Kasumi nearly smile.

"Yes," Asuka said, nodding.

Saki observed Tobisawa, facing any difficulty this person threw. A smile formed on her lips, finding Misaki really endearing.

"Y-you..." Kasumi started at Misaki.

"Even if I lost, I would be fine knowing I did my best against you," Misaki admitted. "Furthermore, we can only go so far by ourselves. What we can't obtain on our own, grasp it with those who care about you."

Masaya blinked, but smiled having heard those words from Aoi before.

"But, but if I lose, what would be left for me!?" Kasumi asked desperately, nearly tearing up as she swiped Misaki, but missed a touch, leading Misaki to get around and touch her back for a point.

"Then get better," Misaki encouraged as Kasumi gasped. "It's okay to lose, so long as you learn from it. Had I kept winning, I would have never been able to take a look at myself and see what I was turning into. You don't have to handle everything alone. Isn't that what your teammates are there for? Despite how you are, they haven't adandoned you. Isn't that proof you're not as alone as you believe."

"But!" Kasumi started.

"Because of having become part of a wonderful club, I had fun like I would have never believed beforehand," Misaki admitted. "Kasumi, won't you experience such enjoyable times? You don't have to play like you've done earlier in the match-just have fun."

Kasumi was struck speechless. Even now, this girl wouldn't give up on her and cared enough to want to have fun with her. She'd never came across someone like this before.

"Have...fun," Kasumi muttered as she closed her eyes which were growing tearful.

"And, haven't you started having a great time against me?" Misaki welcomed with a friendly face.

"I...I!" Kasumi struggled before finally giving in and letting it out with a yell, while her eyes stayed closed during it. "It's been enjoyable, I...I really have been having fun with you!"

Misaki smiled with an open mouth, glad to see this. Resuming, Kasumi, knocked her off balance, touching Misaki's back for a point before heading to the buoy. Seeing that, Misaki headed to the road leading to the buoy after that one. Once Kasumi approached, the two Dogfighted yet again, with points being scored to the back from both of them. However, they both held smiles on their face.

"Would you look at that, Kasumi has taken a sure change," Irina said, smiling at it.

"Yeah, you're right," Aoi said, smiling too.

"Go for it, Misaki-Senpai!" Mashiro cheered out.

"Amazing..." Saki muttered, having a hand near her heart.

"Just watching them is giving me goosbumps!" Asuka said excitedly.

Time was down to thirty seconds. "You're good, but I'll keep going till the last second!" Kasumi yelled, attempting the scissers.

"For everyone!" Misaki stated, referring to her friends, readied an Air Kick Turn with all of her willpower.

Launching, she collided with Kasumi's Scissers. The one to be knocked out of balance was Kasumi, prompting Misaki to fly behind her and touch her back for a point. The match then ended shortly afterwards.

"Tha...that settles it!" Minori yelled out in hype. "After such a rollercoaster of a match, Tobisawa will be moving on!"

"Alright!" Asuka, Mashiro and Madoka yelled with pumped fists: In the excitement, Asuka and Mashiro hugged for a moment.

"That Tobisawa," Irina said with relief. "She sure knows how to worry people, but that was a great match."

Aoi studied Irina, who was genuinly happy. Thinking on Irina's words to her again, Aoi came to a realization but didn't say it right now.

As Misaki flew down to her booth, Mashiro ran over and hugged her. "You did it!" Mashiro yelled out joyfully.

"Of course, did you expect any less?" Misaki asked proudly while rubbing her head.

As they congratulated Misaki, Saki stood a distance, smiling at the gang as a whole. Seeing them made her feel warm inside. They were such a fascinating group to her.

After a minute, Kasumi approached on her own. "Um...sorry," Kasumi apologized, lowering her head.

"No biggie," Misaki said with a fan of her hand.

"But I've been so mean," Kasumi admitted. "And as an FC player I-"

"Then start over," Aoi suggested, walking up to her. "If the you until now was a cruel player, then do so no more. Yes, the Kasumi who's known for playing in horrible ways dies right here, and in place the new Kasumi takes place."

"A new me?" Kasumi asked as Aoi nodded.

"If you truly want to walk a new path in FC, take that chance and do it," Aoi encouraged. "It's never too late to do so."

"I got it, I'll do it," Kasumi said with a smile on her face, which in turn lit smiles from everyone else seeing her truly remorseful and want to change. "Thank you, and you Tobisawa."

Misaki gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin. Kasumi then went over to her team. What she discussed as she left with them was not known, but she did look happy.

Once Kasumi and co left, Misaki could not maintain concsiousness anymore and collasped from fatigue.

"Misaki-chan!" Asuka yelled in concern.

"What happened!?" Mashiro asked in panic.

"Let's take her somewhere to rest," Aoi said, picking Misaki up and taking her to their personal FC waiting room.

Irina and Saki went with them after being given their permission.

"If only Saki could have faced Kasumi, Tobisawa wouldn't be in this condition," Irina said, blaming herself.

"No, it's not your fault," Aoi started. "Tobisawa took this on willingly."

"That's right, you came to us because you were concerned," Asuka told Irina with compassion. "I'm happy for that."

"Kurashina," Irina muttered, before smiling. "Thanks."

"For now, we'll just have to wait for Tobisawa to wake up," Aoi started before looking at Masaya and pointing in the other direction with a finger. "Mind stepping out for a bit? We need to check under her clothes to see if there is any specific spots where her muscles could be sore and hurt."

"I understand," Masaya said, getting up and walking out.

After he left, they begun removing some of Misaki's FC clothing to check.

Masaya on the other hand was worried about Misaki, but decided to sit down outside and have some soda to drink. While he sat and drunk while watching the sky, Irina came up to and sat next to him.

"Don't worry, Tobisawa isn't severly injured," Irina assured him.

"I see," Masaya said, relieved before Irina continued.

"But, she's going to have to be careful right now if she keeps playing," Irina stated. "Her muscles are pretty sore, and if she pushes them any harder, worse might happen."

"Yeah, she took a massive beating in that match," Masaya said, recalling all of it. "But, she fought through it all and reached the heart of that girl."

"Indeed she did," Irina said. "Tobisawa has a lot of guts. She faces all difficulties and never gives up."

"That might be her weak spot too though," Masaya said while Irina chuckled.

"Maybe so," Irina said, looking up towards the sky with him. "It's strange, at first I was merely intrigued by you guys in the last tournament, but the more we've been around and seen you, the more we've grown to care for you guys. It's rare I tell ya, for Saki to be this fond of people other than me. Then again, I'm not usually this attached to people either, yet I am just like Saki."

Masaya smiled at her while they kept watching the sky. He couldn't deny feeling fond of Irina and Saki either. They may be rivals, yet they had somehow become friends too.

They eventually returned to a now woken up Misaki, who was back in her FC clothes.

"Feeling better?" Masaya asked.

"Yep, good as new!" Misaki stretched quickly, only to wince in pain.

"Take it easy," Mashiro said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, our last match of the day will start in a few minutes!" Minori stated through the TV in the room. "Kunahama's Kurashina Asuka will face off against Arika of Shitou Suisan Academy!"

"Let's go," Masaya said as Asuka nodded.

Irina and Saki stuck with them, observing Asuka's match. Asuka easily dominated Arika, so it wasn't much of a match. With that over, Irina and Saki prepared to part from Masaya and co.

"Let's meet again tomorrow, and have fun," Irina voiced positively.

"Yes!" they all said, besides Aoi who simply nodded with a smile.

Masaya and Asuka headed towards his home, while Mashiro took Misaki home, and Madoka went over to her own house to make sure Shion was properly studying.

As Masaya and Asuka walked, something became apparent.

"What's wrong? You're pretty quiet." Masaya pointed out.

Asuka stopped walking, bringing both hands to her heart. "I still can't believe it," she started in a troubled voice. "That anyone could ever play like that girl did," Asuka started trembling. "I'm scared! I mean, FC is just for fun, right?"

"Asuka," Masaya muttered, seeing her tear up before pulling her close to him. "True FC is meant for fun, but there are some who hold different views of that. If that is the case, then what you should do, is follow the path you yourself believe in. Remember earlier? Misaki did exactly that against Kasumi. She remained strong, and touched Kasumi's heart through her earnest feelings and way of playing. That's why, just like her, keep pressing towards the future and touch people just like she did. You can't force a person to change after all, you can only do so by your own actions and the willingness to on their part."

"My own actions..." Asuka muttered before perking up and nodding. "I want to keep having fun, just like I always have. With Masaya-san, with everyone!"

"It goes without saying I feel the same," Masaya told her.

"Right now, I want to face Inui-san and have a blast!" Asuka stated with a confident expression as she and Masaya grabbed each other's hand.

"And I'll be right there guiding you in the match of course," Masaya said with a confident look of his own.

The two went to his home, with determination lighting up their hearts.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Saki stood outside their rented apartment, looking at the sky which was starting to light up with the morning sun. She clenched her heart.

"I haven't stopped feeling like this, since Tobisawa's match," she said to herself, emotionless as usual before recalling the others. "And, those people are really kind."

"They are," Irina spoke, approaching her from behind before standing next to her. "I can see it, you're rather excited. Well I am too to be honest. A wonderful team is what I'd describe them as."

"Wonderful...team," Saki muttered, smiling.

"You know, you rarely smile, but you seem just as fond of them as I am," Irina said before facing Saki. "I can't wait, to see you face Tobisawa and Kurashina."

Saki nearly let out a lot of emotion, but got embarrassed and restrained herself.

"What, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Irina said gently. "Besides, you're best when happy."

"Haven't you changed yourself?" Saki questioned, earning a curious look from Irina. "Before you were so overconfident and would flaunt your strength, but Kurashina and the others seemed to have an effect on you."

"It's true," Irina said, embracing it with a smile. "I want to be more like them, and have fun. Moreover, their FC, is really beautiful."

Saki agreed with that. She'd never experienced the feelings she did before until seeing their FC a few times. But now her heart boiled with excitement at the thought of being able to play against any of them. Furthermore, while shy, Saki found herself interacting with Asuka and the others yesterday. Indeed, Saki had grown just as fond of them as Irina.

"Fun..." Saki muttered softly, recalling Asuka wanting to have fun with her.

"In truth, at first I wanted to simply change FC for the better with our Birdcage, but I've changed my mind," Irina started. "I...don't think I have a problem with the current FC anymore. Hinata and his team were the ones who changed my view. That's why, Birdcage or not, I want to have fun, just like them."

Saki nodded, happy to hear those words from Irina. The two then stood and watched the sun rise.

Elsewhere, Masaya went to pick up Asuka, while Mashiro woke up and helped Misaki get dressed.

They then met up with Madoka and Aoi. "Everyone ready?" Aoi asked, to which they nodded. "Then let's go."

So they flew to the tournament, and on getting there, looked to see their opponents.

"I feel refreshed and ready to go-nyaa!" Misaki said confidently.

"Just take it easy, okay?" Mashiro asked with concern. "You know you're not at your best."

"Yes, she's pretty sore," Asuka said sadly.

"I'll get through just fine," Misaki assured.

"That's certainly something you would say," Madoka said with a nervous smile.

"Tell me about it," Masaya sighed.

"Ah, it's you guys," Irina called out as she and Saki walked over to them.

"Irina-san, Inui-san!" Asuka exclaimed.

"We just came to give greetings," Irina said in a friendly voice. "By the looks of it, Tobisawa will face us if she wins her first few matches today."

"Yep, and I intend to!" Misaki said confidently.

"That's good," Irina said with a smile, then looked at Saki. "Right?"

"Yes," Saki said, before looking nervous. "G...good luck in your next match."

Misaki blinked for a moment on hearing that from Saki, but then smiled. "Thank you," she said as Saki fidgeted with flushed cheeks before Asuka grabbed her hands.

"We wish you the best of luck too!" Asuka said joyfully as Saki stood stunned.

"I s-see," Saki stuttered with an open mouth before Asuka let go.

"Well then, Saki has a match first thing, so we need to go," Irina said. "Bye."

With that, she and Saki walked away. "They really are sweethearts," Mashiro noted.

"I can't argue that," Aoi chuckled.

With that, they observed Saki via a TV easily beat her opponent with the Birdcage. After a few other matches, it was Misaki's turn, and Irina and Saki went by to watch with the others. Misaki's opponent was nothing special, so she won pretty easily, though her arm and body hurt a little. Thankfully she was able to subdue the pain so as to not worry her friends.

"Up next, the Zipzapping Tobisawa of Kunahama school will face off against our champion, Inui!" Minori yelled out.

Irina then walked over to Masaya and held out a hand for good sportsmanship.

"Here's to a nice match, Hinata," Irina stated in a friendly voice.

"Let's do our best with no regrets," Masaya said, smiling at her and shaking hands.

"Prepare yourself, Inui-san," Misaki said confidently with hands to her hips. "Because I'm going to zipzap to my best!"

"Understood, then I'll do my best too," Saki said, but inside she was worried about something.

Irina then walked over to her own booth while Misaki and Saki flew up to the starting point. Masaya got in position from the ground as Misaki's coach, putting on his headset to talk to her, as did Irina for Saki.

Once the person above Misaki and Saki signaled them, the two took off. Saki put the Birdcage in effect.

"And there it is!" Minori declared. "This has proven a problem for many players, so what will Tobisawa do?"

"Try and lose her!" Masaya ordered.

"Easier said...then done!" Misaki replied back as she fought the increasing pain in her arms and body.

Back at the booths, Irina gasped, noticing the strain from Misaki. "Saki, take it easy on her!" she ordered with concern. "If you're not careful or push her too hard, you could hurt her."

"Understood," Saki said, dropping her speed and giving her some breathing room.

"She slowed down?" Mashiro asked as she watched.

"Why?" Madoka asked.

"It's obvious," Aoi said as the others but Masaya looked at her. "Tobisawa is in a lot of pain. Most likely, Inui doesn't want to be as firm with the Birdcage because it would force Tobisawa to have to try many turns and quick bursts of speed to get out of. Furthermore, if Inui swipes her with enough force, it would hurt Tobisawa a lot. Your muscles are much more sore the day after you've strained them as much as she did. She's now feeling the effects in full I'm afraid."

"Misaki-chan, do your best," Asuka said.

Saki adandoned the pursuit, letting Misaki get the first point while Saki went to the road leading to the second buoy.

Misaki then entered her range. Misaki tried to touch her, but Saki evaded, and lightly touched her back for a point. Misaki spun around, and though painful as it was, she tried an Air Kick Turn on Saki, who dodged but did not miss the look of pain on Misaki's face.

'If I have her do anymore pro moves, the pain will be too much,' Masaya thought. 'And she surely can't maintain flying upside down in her condition. At this rate...'

"Enough," Saki said sadly, prompting Misaki to stop. "You don't have to keep pushing yourself this much. I, don't want to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked confidently. "I said it didn't I? We're going to do some zipzapping."

"But-" Saki started, but Misaki continued.

"It's my policy to give it my best," Misaki said. "To give up even if I'm sore, that's not my way of FC. If I'm going to go down, I'm going to do so by giving it my all!"

"Fine, but please just watch yourself," Masaya sighed. "If you hurt yourself too much, you'll worry us all even more."

"Don't worry, I will," Misaki assured him.

"Give it your all, huh," Saki finally said, smiling at her. "But I'm not going to attack you with full strength for obvious reasons, understand?"

"That's fine!" Misaki said in excitement before the two charged each other. "Haaaaa!"

Hence some collision swipes took place.

"Oh my, Inui appears to have adandoned the Birdcage for the moment and is engaging Tobisawa!" Minori exclaimed through her mic.

However, Misaki's arms begun to give out, forcing her eyes to close from the pain. So much so that she lost balance and plunged towards the water after Saki accidently used a bit too much force in one of the swipes. Naturaly everyone was very concerned about Misaki. Saki quickly flew down, and then had Misaki fly back up by having her grab her hand, thus saving Misaki from a very painful collision with the water.

"That was close," Misaki said with relief.

Elsewhere, Shindou and his team watched the match. "Geez, Tobisawa really is so reckless," Shindou said amusingly.

"How long can she keep it up?" Satou asked with concern. "No matter how fired up she is..."

"She will worsen her injuries if she's not more careful," Rika finished, clasping her hands near her chin.

Misaki swiped at Saki so fast she was caught off guard and took the hit. Misaki then touched her back for a point. Saki recovered and hit her lightly, knocking Misaki off balance and touching her back. From here, Saki scored point after point on Misaki while doing her best to swipe her lightly.

'It's strange, for her to have this much fun even though I'm the one winning by this much,' Saki thought before her mind shifted to another matter. 'Until this match, the ones before were boring to me. My FC was belittled because people found it unusual for FC, and I was antagonised or mocked as a result. I grew increasingly hateful of the sport because of how players would act and view me. But, then Kurashina and her team crossed our paths...they genuinely accepted me, and treated my FC as another playstyle. Like Irina, I think they're a great team from the bottom of my heart,' she left Aoi out of that thought, as she seemed to be close minded like the others in her view.

"Until the final moment, I won't give up!" Misaki yelled, ignoring all the pain and managed to knock Saki off balance again, touching her back for a point.

"Irina, I, this is really exciting!" Saki told her in a happy voice with closed eyes.

"Dogfight to your hearts content," Irina said, smiling. "Show everyone how great you are, and have a good time."

Saki nodded as she and Misaki once again clashed. The match eventually came to a close with Misaki panting but not unhappy.

"Are you hurt?" Saki asked.

"I might have overdid it a bit," Misaki said nervously with a fatigued face. "I'm glad I got to face you though, Inui-san, but next time I'll win!"

"Then I look forward to us facing each other again sometime," Saki told her.

They then flew down to their respective booths. While Misaki was being praised and sitting down for a rest, Aoi walked over to Irina.

"Have to hand it to you, your FC isn't a bad thing," Aoi started, puzzling Irina.

"Eh?" Irina asked, blinking.

"I've been thinking ever since you had that talk with me about your Birdcage," Aoi continued. "While it's true that your Birdcage isn't about scoring, I was wrong to treat it as if it was a bad thing for FC. Having observed you and Inui these last few days, I realized that you love FC very much and earnestly want to make it better. And your Birdcage was the solution you and Inui thought up."

"It was until recently," Irina admitted. "I felt that FC was unsafe seeing how some can get hurt from aggressive play, but Hinata and Kurashina gave me some things to think about. Furthermore, accidents can happen, but that shouldn't be used as an excuse to attack FC as a whole. Even though I thought of our Birdcage as a safer solution, observing and being around you guys recently has made me see, FC is fine like it is. And I and Saki became fond of and intrigued of you all."

"Is that so?" Aoi asked gently. "That's good to know you feel that way about us. "

"Perhaps deep inside I've always loved FC as it is," Irina said gently, closing her eyes while placing a hand on her heart. "The fact we mix our Birdcage with the current FC is proof of that. Something so simple, yet it alluded me until recently."

"FC has endless potential," Aoi said, smiling at her. "And it's always evolving, higher and higher. Your Birdcage is just another way of playing, and I should have realized this myself those years ago when I invented it. Instead, I was the one who was naive."

"I was too," Irina stated. "I started off by merely wanting to have fun in FC, but I became so consumed with the desire to prove your Birdcage you invented, that I became egotistic and full of myself."

After the two made up, Asuka came before Saki's mind. She could still recall Asuka wanting to play against her, and felt excited. This team showed her how fun FC can really be, and Saki wanted to keep experiencing such great times with these people.

Saki, Irina and Aoi went to the other booth to rejoin the others. From here on, Irina and Saki, just like the others, cheered Asuka on in her matches. Likewise, Masaya and his team cheered Saki on in her matches. Finally, the time arrived.

"Get ready for a sure crazy match!" Minori hyped up everyone. "Both of these players have easily smoothed through their opposition, but only one can be branded champion! Will fate still smile on our champion Inui to keep it, or will Kunahama's Kurashina take it from her!?"

Saki and Asuka eyed each other confidently from both booths, as did Masaya and Irina.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Masaya and co stood near Asuka for a moment.

"All ready?" Masaya asked.

"Yes!" Asuka said, smacking her cheeks with her hands once. "It was a long wait though."

"You better take revenge for me, right Asuka?" Misaki asked with a confident look, giving her a light fist bump.

"In the end, Asuka-Senpai is our last hope," Mashiro lamented, but was not unhappy.

"Right, right," Madoka said.

"Then I'll do my best to live up to everyone's expectations," Asuka said before facing Masaya with a tender look. "Thank you, for always helping me, Masaya-san."

"And I to you," Masaya said, holding her hand. "Many things happened to this point, and there was fun and even sad times. But, we pressed through it all."

"Let's have a blast, and show Inui-san and Irina-san our strength!" Asuka cheered.

"Yeah, good luck!" Masaya cheered with equal liveliness as the others smiled at them.

At the other booth, Saki observed before Irina called out her name, causing her to face Irina.

"As you know, Kurashina is in a class above the likes of even Tobisawa," Irina stated with narrowed eyes. "And there hasn't been a single match in this tournament where she's put in much effort. Be careful."

"I know," Saki said with little emotion.

With that, she and Asuka flew up to the starting point. On hovering on the spot, Saki looked at Asuka with glazed eyes.

Before Asuka could express her excitement at facing Saki, Saki spoke first. "Thanks are in order," Saki started as Asuka blinked in curiosity. "Or rather, all of you. We came here to change FC to a safer way, but we've concluded it isn't necessary anymore."

"Really?" Asuka asked to which Saki nodded.

"I want to, as you put it, 'have a blast'," Saki qouted.

Asuka smiled brightly in excitement before facing forward.

Shindou and his team elsewhere watched via TV.

"This is it," Satou started with a worried look.

"Does Kurashina have any chance against Inui?" Rika asked Shindou.

"Let's wait and see," Shindou answered.

Masaya and Irina got in position near their computers, observing their respective team member in the sky.

The person above Asuka and Saki signaled them, which in turn they flew forward.

"From the get go, use a Sonic Boost Chain!" Masaya ordered through his headset.

"Yes!" Asuka responded, performing multiple, and easily speeding ahead of Saki.

"Oh, she's playing pretty aggressive right off the bat," Shindou grinned.

"Consecutive Sonic Boosts?" Irina asked in surprise before delivering another order. "Okay Saki, take a shortcut and forget this one!"

"Understood!" Saki replied, doing as told.

Asuka touched the first buoy, earning her 1 point, putting her in the lead.

Saki then prepared to use the Birdcage after Asuka approached her. Once Asuka got past her, she hovered above Asuka for a moment, then swiftly touched her back before Asuka had the time to react to it. Now it was 1 to 1.

Asuka then tried getting away by going in multiple directions, but Saki was hot on her tail.

"Go on and perform an Elevation Burst," Irina consented.

"Roger!" Saki said, flying down.

"That's...!" Masaya started, recalling that she did this against Shindou. "Asuka, Sonic Boost away!"

She did as told, but Saki was fast enough to catch her and knock her off balance. Then as expected she touched her back, earning a point.

"Too soon to relax!" Saki stated, touching her back again for a 3rd point.

Saki then let Asuka balance herself, and stood still, waiting for whatever else she was going to do.

"She's really strong," Asuka said, though it seemed to only fire her up. "But, so am I!"

Asuka flew upwards, to which Saki followed. After a bit, Saki stopped in the middle of a contrail pattern Asuka drew with her Grav-Shoes.

"This is..." Saki muttered.

"Would you look at that!" Minori shouted through her mic. "Kurashina's Grav-Shoes have left behind a trail in the shape of a triangle!"

"Pretty!" Rika said, smiling with clasped hands.

"Not too shabby," Satou admitted.

"A Delta Force I see," Shindou said with folded arms.

"This is one of the many things she trained with Masaya to learn!" Misaki stated with hype.

"Right," Mashiro said in equal hype.

Masaya smiled, watching Asuka fly so beautifully.

"What should I do?" Saki asked, a bit worried.

"Keep calm, it's in the shape of a triangle, that means..." Irina started carefully.

"I just need to predict where she will get out of it and attack me," Saki concluded, hovering in the middle of the triangle. "There!"

As soon as Asuka charged at her from a direction, Saki knocked her away with a swipe.

"Don't think so!" Asuka yelled, spinning in place after regaining her balance.

That forced Saki to stop and back away. Unfortunately for Saki, Asuka timed her spin to shoot her in Saki's direction, thus Saki was knocked off balance and touched in the back for a point.

"With a brilliantly executed combo, Kurashina counters Inui!" Minori stated.

"Adandon pursuit and go to the line leading to the 3rd buoy!" Irina told Saki, whom nodded and did as told.

"How do you feel?" Masaya asked Asuka.

"Excited," Asuka said, grinning at him. "Inui-san is that great of an opponent."

"Indeed she is," Masaya said, grinning back before his face went serious. "Provoke her into using her Birdcage. We're going with 'that'."

Asuka nodded, now flying towards Saki after touching the 2nd buoy, putting her even with Saki.

"Try and stop me with your Birdcage, Inui-san!" Asuka encouraged.

Saki took the challenge and hovered above her. Just then, Asuka turned over so she was flying upside down.

"That again?" Saki asked with disappointment.

"Woah nelli, Kurashina tries a very daring move that has failed against Inui so far in the tournament!" Minori declared.

Masaya and the others though were confident in her.

"What's she thinking?" Irina asked. "Hasn't she seen the result of those who've tried it?"

"Wait-" Saki dodged a swipe from an upside down Asuka, but she wasn't doing it easily compared to the other times. "She's quick!"

"This is one of the many ways we thought to fight against your Birdcage!" Asuka stated seriously, trying to swipe her. "All of my training with Masaya-san, and for Misaki-chan, who was too hurt to use it against you! I'll make sure to deliver their feelings!"

Finally, she managed to swipe her off balance.

"Shoot!" Saki said, unable to balance herself in time as Asuka touched her back for a point.

Saki then charged at Asuka, whom braced herself. Once nearing her, Asuka swiftly got around her, performing the Blaster Roll and touched Saki's back for another point. Putting her 5 to Saki's 3.

"No way..." Irina muttered, unable to believe what she saw Asuka do.

"That training with Hinata-kun is paying off," Shindou stated while smiling.

"I'll say," Satou said with hands on her hips.

"She's winning!" Misaki cheered with a pumped fist.

"Kurashina reminds me of you, Masaya," Aoi said gently. "So gifted and promising."

Saki got her bearings and looked at Asuka who was panting but smiling. "Amazing, you're really amazing," she admitted, placing a hand to her heart. "However, Kurashina, the fight really begins now!"

"Huh?" Asuka asked, blinking.

"Irina, permission to finally unleash our true strength?" Saki requested.

"Yes, you have the authorization," Irina stated. "Kurashina is truly that worthy of an opponent to make us use it."

Saki nodded before facing Asuka, closing her eyes and breathing calmly. Opening them back up, she reached for her Grav-Shoes.

"Allow me to show you, the strength we obtained in our training for this tournament!" Saki yelled with some emotion as she reached for and touched her balancers. "Avalon Grav-Shoes, the time has come to release your true power! That which is limited, be no more!"

Following those words, her green gas particle wing shapes near her Grav-Shoes expanded into much bigger ones.

"W-what is that!?" Asuka asked in shock.

"Can't be!" Masaya said, looking at the computer near him and studying Saki's Grav-Shoes. "She cut off the restraints on her Grav-Shoes!"

"Eh?" Asuka asked.

"But how can something like that be possible!?" Misaki asked as Aoi walked over.

"You see, it's a general thought that the Grav-Shoes are too dangerous to use at higher speeds than normal, because most just don't have the stamina or strength needed to utilize it," Aoi stated as the others looked at her. "However, Inui cut the balancers off on her own."

"And I doubt this is bark and no bite either," Masaya warned. "Someone like Inui wouldn't do this unless she truly perfected it."

"Then Asuka-Senpai is in big trouble!" Mashiro panicked.

"Originally, we planned to use this in conjuction with the Birdcage in this second tournament, as two tournament wins would get our FC recognized undoubtly to 'fix' FC," Irina muttered to herself. "But, we took a different path in the end. Saki, show her the difference between your best and hers!"

"Right!" Saki responded.

Saki flew towards Asuka very quickly, and easily dodged a swipe from Asuka. Before Asuka could turn around, Saki hit her in the back for a point.

"That's too fast for you, get out of there!" Masaya ordered.

"Y-yes!" Asuka stuttered, but no matter which direction she flew to or turned to, Saki near instantly was there, blocking all escapes.

"I may have struggled with you, but that ends here!" Saki said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Asuka tried to do an Air Kick Turn, but Saki knocked her out of it before it started, then she touched her back for a 5th point. Now they were tied. Asuka closed her eyes, bracing herself for a second touch, but the timer stopped.

"W-we have a tie right now, so after a ten minute break, the match will resume!" Minori announced.

Asuka and Saki stared at each other, panting before flying down to their respective booths.

"Well done," Irina said with a confident look. "Now we simply wait for the match to resume. Though at this point, you could say the match is already over for Kurashina."

Saki said nothing, and observed the other group.

"Haa, I'm tired," Asuka said, sitting down while sweating.

"But what are you going to do?" Mashiro asked with concern. "Inui is on a whole new level from us with that new speed."

"Masaya, is there any way to stop it!?" Misaki asked in a pushy voice.

"...I don't know," Masaya lamented. "It's hard to believe that she can keep such control in that state. However, I know Asuka wouldn't just give up either."

"But," Madoka started, not sure Asuka had what it took to deal with this new obstacle.

"I'll be fine," Asuka assured, looking up at them. "Because I want to fly with Inui-san."

"Hey, you're not saying-" Masaya started, but her nod confirmed. "Hold it, what are you thinking!? You don't have mastery of that at all, it's too dangerous!"

"He's right!" Madoka backed him up.

Asuka remained positive. "I want to do this," she said with a smile. "To fly with Inui-san, I have to overcome my own limits and reach new levels."

Masaya blinked, but then gave up and smiled. "Geez, your positivity just never ceases to amaze me," he said, before giving a look of approval. "I got it, I'll believe in you."

"So will we," Misaki said.

Everyone put their hands on Asuka's, while Irina walked over to Aoi.

"Even after seeing our true strength, she's resolved to continue," Irina commented. "I have to commend her for that."

"That's Kurashina for you," Aoi said, looking at the group with Irina. "No matter the challenge, she keeps pressing forward."

"Yeah, it's, pretty inspirational," Irina said softly. "You know it's ironic. I was inspired to master the Birdcage via you doing it a long time ago when we were younger. Yet, now I'm being inspired by all of your FC and want Saki to play like so."

Aoi chuckled. "Well this team seems to have a knack for moving others," she admitted. "Kurashina helped Masaya regain what he'd thrown away, Arisika earned Satou's and Tobisawa's affections, and Tobisawa was able to reach Kasumi. And of course, Masaya being at Kurashina's side always inspires her."

"And all of you have had so much influence on us," Irina acknowledged. "Here we should be the big rivals for you so to speak, but here we are just having fun and being friends. I'm glad it turned out that way."

After the ten minutes nearly ended, Masaya and Asuka shared one more glance at each other before she flew back up to the starting point after yelling the word "FLY!". Likewise Saki flew back up, her balancers still unlocked.

"You're not afraid?" Saki asked, a little surprised as she thought Asuka would be more shaken by the huge difference in speed between them.

"Not at all, because I plan to catch up to you!" Asuka stated with confidence.

"With me?" Saki asked while blinking.

Without a reply, Asuka took advantage of the remaining time to turn off the limits on her balancers. Since the match hadn't resumed, it was the perfect time to do it.

"That's too risky!" Irina yelled with worry.

"Are you positive about this?" Saki asked, concern evident in her tone. "If you go in like that after the match continues, your control will be-"

"I know, but I'll manage somehow," Asuka said nervously.

Saki stared at her for a moment before looking forward.

Just then, the person above them signaled the resume of the match, but...

"Oh no, Kurashina seems to be having control issues right out of the gate!" Minori declared spastically.

"Calm down, keep yourself steady!" Masaya yelled to Asuka through his head set.

"Too fast, t-too faaaast!" Asuka yelled, flying out of control and flying all over the place.

"Um, this isn't looking good," Madoka said, sweat dropping.

"That Asuka, taking such gambles," Misaki sighed.

"You're in no position to say that," Mashiro pointed out to Misaki in annoyance.

As Asuka kept flying everywhere spastically, Saki sweat dropped. "Uh...what should I do, Irina?" she asked.

"W-what should you do?" Irina asked nervously. "Hmm, I guess just take advantage of her lack of control and score. She's good, but I think she made a big mistake doing this."

"As you wish," Saki said, flying near Asuka, and on waiting for a chance to strike, touched her as one of her random flying directions approached near Saki.

"AH!" Asuka yelled, taking the swipe head on.

'Dang it!' Masaya thought in frustration while gritting his teeth.

Saki then touched her back, putting her in the lead. Asuka's random control though prevented Saki from getting a 2nd point on her back. Now Asuka was starting to get just a bit better control, but still couldn't fly straight.

"You won't escape me!" Saki stated with narrowed eyes.

As Asuka stared in somewhat fear, Masaya called in.

"Forget about the buoy, get out of there and take a shortcut!" Masaya said through his head set.

So Asuka did as commanded, which allowed Saki to touch the buoy, placing her 2 points ahead of Asuka now.

"What's Kurashina going to do?" Rika asked with a sad look.

"As it stands, I don't think she can win," Shindou stated. "Inui has perfect control in that state, but Kurashina is struggling to maintain control."

"Not to mention Inui is so strong," Satou admitted.

"Yes, but Kurashina has always had great potential," Shindou reminded. "Now, let's see how the rest plays out."

As Saki approached, Asuka tried to charge at her in a straight line, but once more she lost balance, this time slamming directly into the water roughly, causing Saki to instantly stop with concern.

"Asuka!" Masaya yelled, his head starting to pulse, but then calmed himself. 'No, it won't end like this. I believe in her.'

While Asuka tumbled through the water at fast speeds, thoughts of Masaya entered her mind, and the encouragement and strength he gave her. Suddenly, with an eruption of emotions, Asuka regained control and shot out of the water.

"She's safe!" Misaki said in joy.

"Thank goodness!" Mashiro said with relief.

"To recover from that situation," Irina said in astonishment.

"But, this changes nothing," Saki started while Asuka remained still with her face concealed. "Even if you try to attack me, the same result will happen," Saki then charged her as if to prove the point, but in a sharp burst of speed, Asuka knocked her away with a single swipe of her hand. "What!?"

"That's impossible!" Irina exclaimed while Asuka revealed her serious face.

Masaya grinned at Asuka while the others but Aoi smiled with open mouths.

"How did she-" Saki started as she charged at Asuka, but on trying to touch Asuka, she actually dodged.

"I won't give up, no matter how small the hope is of winning!" Asuka said loudly, touching Saki's back for a point.

As they clashed on even ground, Saki still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Where is she getting this strength from?' Saki thought.

"Haaaaa!" Asuka yelled, performing an Air Kick Turn in perfect balance, once more touching Saki's back for a point, putting her in the lead.

"Look at that, Kurashina Asuka is regaining control!" Minori declared as crowds roared with excitement.

Saki counter attacked by performing her own Air Kick Turn, much faster than the one Asuka just did. Asuka was knocked off balance, and while Saki scored on her, Asuka did not give up hope.

"This strength, what is it?" Saki asked with wonderment.

"It's because of the bond Masaya-san and I share!" Asuka stated determinedly.

"The bond...you share," Saki muttered with a blink.

Asuka nodded. "When we're together, I feel we can overcome and fly higher than ever before!" she told Saki. "He isn't just my strength, but my precious friend whom I treasure above anyone else, who is always there for me. That's why no matter what, we'll keep soaring in the sky!"

Saki stared at her curiously before glancing at Masaya on the ground.

"Asuka, let's do this!" Masaya said, grinning.

"Yes!" Asuka said.

Asuka then swiped Saki off balance and went to the buoy.

"Forget this engage and take a shortcut!" Irina ordered.

Saki did as commanded. On waiting, Asuka came towards her, performing a very fast scissers. Saki carefully timed when Asuka would zigzag before her, and knocked her off balance. She then touched Asuka's back for a point, taking the lead again.

Saki then headed for the buoy quickly, but Asuka recovered in time and performed a Sonic Boost. Once Asuka was in range of Saki's back, Saki dodged and performed a fast Cobra, touching Asuka in the back for a point.

'Winning and losing...perhaps neither one really matters,' Saki thought. 'But because FC can be played for fun, maybe that's why we want to win so strongly and get serious, because we can be that into it. I think I finally understand. What it truly means to have fun and be free!'

"This is incredible!" Minori yelled. "Neither of them can keep the lead for long!"

At that moment, Asuka won another clash and touched Saki's back, regaining the lead. However, she and Saki smiled despite the sweat on their face.

Masaya clenched his heart with a hand. "Yes, keep that up!" Masaya yelled with excitement.

After a bit, Minori announced the sudden death, which means whoever gets the next point will win.

Asuka and Saki stopped, looking at each other while panting.

"Kurashina Asuka, I've never been so excited in all my life," Saki admitted while smiling at her.

"I see," Asuka said, smiling at her.

Saki's eyes then narrowed. "You said you fight for someone precious to you, Masaya, right?" she asked. "Irina has been my best friend for a long time-she has been my only friend in fact until all of you. That's why I, will also fight for my friend and not let her hopes go to waste!"

Irina smiled, touched by that.

"It's the last round!" Masaya said to Asuka.

"Saki, this is it, let's win this!" Irina told Saki.

"Yeah!" Asuka and Saki nodded to them.

Asuka and Saki then charged at one another, but flew upwards at the last second, repeadedly clashing back and forth very quickly as they did. They then tried to touch each other and kept missing, but they were so determined that it was driving them on, as was the encouragement of Masaya and Irina, whose feelings resolved them all the more.

"Wow!" Rika said in awe.

"This fires me up!" Shindou said while grinning.

Madoka, Mashiro and Misaki roared in joy, cheering Asuka on.

"To those who are watching, we are witnessing an amazing final match!" Minori declared. "Who will take this, Kurashina Asuka, or Inui Saki?"

"Haaaa!" Asuka and Saki charged, but Saki got above her and prepared to touch her back.

"This is the end!" Saki declared.

"We won't let it all end here!" Asuka yelled, dodging the swipe. "Masaya-san, let's do this together! Your feelings and mine, let's combine them as one!"

"Yeah!" Masaya yelled seriously.

Asuka rapidly spinned down in a spiral motion. While doing so, she imagined Masaya right next to her, having his hand next to hers.

"Spiral Shot, GOOOOO!" Asuka and Masaya yelled with all their might.

Her strike landed, gaining her a point and the victory. To Masaya, it was like he had felt the sensations Asuka had during this.

Saki was shocked by the fact she just lost, and Irina was speechless at it too.

"Th...that settles it!" Minori declared. "Our winner, is Kurashina Asuka! We now have a new champion!"

The crowds roared and clapped.

"She did it, Asuka-Senpai did it!" Mashiro yelled excitedly with her hands in the air.

"Good grief, she had me scared there a few times," Misaki said, but was very happy.

"I'm sure Hinata is proud," Madoka grinned, observing his content smile.

Asuka then flew down to her booth while Saki to hers.

"Congrat-!" Masaya started, but was stopped as Asuka ran over and threw herself into his arms.

"We did it!" Asuka said happily with a few tears.

Masaya ignored the grins from the other girls and moved a hand behind her head, while the other rested on her back.

"Yeah, we did," Masaya said gently with glazed eyes, while Asuka smiled with her eyes closed and had red cheeks.

Aoi watched with folded arms. 'Conragtulations, Kurashina," she thought while smiling.

As the other girls then approached and praised Asuka, Saki spoke with Irina.

"Sorry," Saki said with her head down and a sad look. "I couldn't win."

However, Irina shook her head. "You did the best you could, for both of us," she said, smiling at her. "Thank you."

Saki perked up before she and Irina joined the others.

Asuka was given the trophy at the congratulations ceremony while Masaya and the others clapped for her.

The gang then begun leaving the tournament grounds.

"I suppose this is where we say goodbye," Aoi told Irina.

"Actually," Irina started. "We can join your team if you wish."

"EH!?" everyone exclaimed in shock but Aoi, whom was still surprised.

"We want to continue with you all," Irina stated. "Being with all of you, is too much fun, right Saki?"

"Yeah," Saki started as the others faced her. "Kurashina, this FC you told me of and showed me, I, want to smile the way you do, and...h-have fun with you all."

She said the last part shyly.

"What do you guys think? Should we let them?" Aoi asked invitingly.

"Of course we should!" Asuka said excitedly.

"Right, the more the merrier," Misaki said with a grin.

"No problems from me," Mashiro said, smiling at them.

"Well, there you have it," Masaya said, walking over to Irina. "There is no issue, but there is one thing you need to do first."

Irina and Saki blinked with curious open mouths.

"To join officially, I'll need the both of you to sign your names on a club sheet when we get back to the trailer," Aoi explained. "But if you're from Europe, how will you be able to maintain coming down here so much and back?"

"Oh that?" Irina said in a voice implying it was no big deal. "We've made plenty of money over there, more than enough to buy a house here if we wanted."

"Won't you need to move your stuff from wherever you live?" Madoka asked.

"We will, but it shouldn't take much effort," Irina said.

"Then come along with us," Aoi said as they started walking again.

Asuka smiled at Saki, who in turn smiled back.

The gang went to the trailer, where Saki and Irina joined the club officially. Since they have a few more rent days, they stayed in town.

Meanwhile, Masaya and Asuka sat alone at the beach, holding each other close.

"It's over huh," Asuka said gently, staring at the serene orange sky, which held some sparkles along with a sunset.

"Yeah, it was something I tell ya," Masaya said gently too. "Would you believe I would join an FC club and have such a great time with everyone? It's almost like a dream, but it's not."

"And I transferred to Kunahama, met wonderful people and learned of FC," Asuka said before looking at him with a smile that was mesmerizing to Masaya while her hair was blown back and forth by the wind. "And I got to meet and forge a bond with someone who I grew to love and cherish above anyone-Masaya-san."

"You brought me back to the world I cut myself off from," Masaya said. "And, it was you who made me realize what my issues really were, and gave me the strength to let go. More than that, I really grew to care for you, wanted to be at your side, and I fell in love with you."

"Yes, we became a couple, and it was because you were always there for me that I made it this far," Asuka said happily, holding his hand with hers and staring at him with tears of happiness.

"Give yourself some credit too," Masaya said, placing his other hand over their held hands. "You put in the effort to get stronger."

After a few moments, Asuka moved closer to him.

"Masaya-san, let's always continue to aim for the sky together," Asuka stated gently.

Masaya nodded, then the two shared a kiss under the wondrous sunset. Like before, a great bliss overtook them as they shared such a romantic moment with one another. After they parted, Masaya spoke.

"And don't expect me to sit out of the next tournament," he said, standing up and pointing to the sun in confidence. "I'm going to enter it and the ones to come!"

Asuka stared at him with a bright smile and glazed eyes, then got up herself.

"Want to fly, you and me?" Asuka asked with a confident look of her own.

He nodded, then after turning on their Grav-Shoes, they both yelled "FLY!"

Flying in the air, they moved in a unifying way next to each other. Asuka had her arms spread out, and she smiled with an open mouth. Masaya smiled back at her before they both stared at the sparks the sun emitted off of the water shortly before they focused on the sunset as they flew towards it.

At that moment, only one thing entered Masaya's mind. He wanted to press towards the future now, and forever, with this girl who is as wonderful as the sky, Kurashina Asuka. That was his wish.

A/N: So I was going to end the story here, but there is another thing I want to do first, so I've decided there will be 1 more chapter. I didn't include the sphere thing, because it doesn't work here compared to the anime. The whole point of it used in the show was to convince Irina of the current FC and that she finds it nice. Things didn't happen the same way in this version, so the sphere thing doesn't really work this time.


End file.
